A Glimmer of Light
by Salienne de Lioncourt
Summary: Leah Swann is utterly miserable, despises her life, doesn't have a grand love of pirates, and will go to absolutely any length to save her sister from them (follows movie). Jack Sparrow is... Jack Sparrow. Not a match made in heaven, eh? (JackOC) COMPLETE
1. In Mother's Old Bedroom

 DISCLAIMER: I don't own Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Norrington, or any of the other happy Pirates of the Caribbean bunch, except for Jack, whom I have kidnapped and keep locked in my closet. Oh, and I own my original characters too, of course. :P

A/N: Yes, yes, this is a Mary Sue one and all! No flames please, but if I do receive them, you can be sure they will be used to feed the roaring bonfire I enjoy to play with and to dance around while drinking rum and singing at the top of me lungs. But, come on all, really, don't judge Leah based solely on that! Remember, she does have an actual personality, depth, so some constructive reviews would still be very appreciated!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leah sighed as she finished the book, the one thing keeping her sane presently. She read the ending again. She threw the book against the wall praying for its demise. A happy ending where everything turns out just as it should, and everyone lives "happily ever after". If only the real world worked like that. If only _her_ world worked like that. If it had, perhaps she'd actually have enjoyed the book, and if it had, perhaps she wouldn't be sitting leaning against a wall in an unused portion of her Father's house, trying desperately not to be heard and subsequently found. This had been her Mother's old sitting room, and in 17 years, her father had not seen fit to put it to some use, change a single thing about it, or even allow anyone to approach it. A perfect hiding place. Perfect place to sit and fume in, wearing only a bodice, and refusing to touch any of the finely crafted furniture with its thick layer of dust, a layer of dust that had been gathering steadily for those 17 years. Yes, it was the perfect place for Leah to read a book with a trademark happy ending that infuriated her and to throw it sharply against a wall, cursing herself for her stupidity directly afterwards and praying nobody had heard that, contemplating the best way to kill herself all the while.

Oh well, it was a bloody dreadful novel anyway. Terrible plot, and the lighting in the room wasn't exactly ideal for reading. In fact, she had to concentrate deeply to make out the writing. But still…

She sat perfectly still for a moment, listening. No, no one had heard the book crashing against the wall. She'd have to be more careful.

"Elizabeth, where are you…?" she muttered under her breath, spreading her legs out as she leaned further back against the white-painted wall. Sitting in the same position on the hard-wood floor for any long period of time became increasingly uncomfortable, and her sister's arrival would mean that she'd have something to _do_, a new book, something to eat, conversation, anything! True, it was Leah's own fault that she was there in that room, but who could blame her, with her life? The governor's younger daughter, the governor's _troublemaking_ younger daughter, the one he'd sent away to something more suburban to stay with relatives where she wouldn't cause as much trouble to his name. She couldn't blame Father, she really wasn't the model gentlewoman, but she _hated_ the plainness of it! After all, hadn't she left and hired a carriage herself to take her back to Port Royale, informing her guardians there that she'd received a message from her Father to return home only a month after he'd sent her there? She'd even forged the very message itself!

Yes, and then her coercing her sister Elizabeth, the only one in this world that kept her from going completely mad, to hide her. No, no one could blame Leah's father for sending her away to live with those relatives, although for all the good it had done him… he still thought her there, had no idea she'd returned! He'd write a letter asking on her condition soon, though, and what she would do then, she had not the slightest idea.

Taking a deep look at the ceiling for about the thousandth time that day, rounding the number of glances down of course, she lay back on the floor and closed her eyes, forcing her psyche to drop down into memories of more pleasant times and better, more comfortable, surroundings. As usually occurs when one is trying desperately to slip out of reality, she was chained all the more to it, and became all the more painfully aware of her increasing discomfort and restlessness. Sitting up fists clenched so tightly that they were shaking, she tried very, very hard to _not_ scream her frustration out to the world and thereby make her presence known. Calmed just enough, she slowly lay back down onto her back, arms beneath her head. More comfortable this time, certainly. 

This time, she would… drift into her thoughts. This time, perchance she could get her mind out of this horrid place, or else she might be driven to insanity. To many others, she probably would have already seemed insane. She seemed pretty close to it even herself! But… this drifting just might work, and she would try it.

Surprisingly enough, after a long enough while of this deep, almost meditative-like state, Leah Swann succeeded in her escape. Not too long after that, she fell asleep, which really wasn't that surprising, if one thinks about it. She hadn't been sleeping too well lately, and hadn't had more than 10 hours of sleep in the past three days.


	2. Elizabeth's Day

A/N: This chappie is a wee bit short, I'm afraid… And a little dull, as well, but it gets better next! That's when our dear _Black Pearl_ shows up!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Leah? Leah, are you still in here?" a voice called softly as nimble footsteps moved quickly through the door and shut it tight behind them. Blinking her brown eyes, groggy with sleep, the teenager squinted through the darkness of the curtained room towards whomsoever had woken her up. All she could think about was how she was actually having a dreamless, _good_ sleep for once, and someone had Woken Her Up.

"Yes, yes, I'm up…" she muttered, and forced herself to sit up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She still felt like lying back down and closing her eyes tight, but it was time to get up now. What hour was it, anyway? Taking one look at the curtains, the ones that faced the sunset, she could see a sharp glare coming in from the slight area they did not cover. Yes, it was sometime in the evening.

"You must be famished," Elizabeth observed, kneeling down beside her sister. Leah nodded, and looked up to fully take in her sister's appearance… before freezing open-mouthed. She was in a dress and corset, yes, but her hair was a downright mess; Lizzy had probably stopped her maids from brushing it out to check on her first.

"Lizzy! What happened to you?"

She shook her head, appearing irritated. "Two things, actually. I was threatened by a pirate, and, oh yes! The Commodore proposed…" She was frowning now, but Leah hadn't seemed to absorb the latter, the part Elizabeth was frowning at, as much as the first part of her statement. 

"Threatened by a _pirate_?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Jack Sparrow. He's to be put in the gallows tomorrow morning. I'm sure the populace will find the whole thing especially enjoyable."

"But, are you all right? Did he hurt you at all?" She was still quite worried over this piece of news. "It's all right, really. Now, I'll return in a moment with a candle and food for you, all right, Leah?" She nodded, and watched her sister leave the room without a sound or comment. The rest of the older Swann's statement was beginning to sink in… She'd heard that Captain Norrington was to be promoted to Commodore. 

And he had _proposed_ to Elizabeth? It made Leah feel… strange inside, really. She, herself, hated how all women seemed to be good for was to be married off, and she never wanted to be, but Elizabeth married? Was she jealous, feeling sorry for her sister, what? She couldn't even discern her own feelings!

Lost in this little reverie, she didn't notice when Elizabeth came back a few minutes later and informed Leah just what she had now brought her, food, a fresh napkin, and a light. Thanking her, Leah began to dig in, pushing troublesome thoughts away. Best not to think of it.

"So Lizzy," Leah said the moment she was finished and properly tidied up. "Tell me about your little spot with danger, and the proposal of course."

Elizabeth sighed and sat down, skirts puffing about around her. "Well, it wasn't as dreadful as you may suppose, really. The pirate rescued me when I fainted from this bloody corset, and then took me hostage. The Commodore's men have it all taken care of now, though. He's going to be on the Gallows tomorrow."

Leah considered these words for a moment and decided that the pirate would rightly hang for threatening her sister, but was still curious on which pirate it was.

"Who was it?"

"Jack Sparrow, remember, from all those recent histories we've read? About time he was captured, although he did save my life…"

"He still threatened you," Leah pointed out, and then, while her sister mused over this, realized that Elizabeth had still not answered her second question. "And the proposal?"

"Ah yes, the proposal. Truly, I hadn't expected him to ask for my hand in marriage just yet, but now that he has…"

Leah nodded in understanding now that Elizabeth had trailed off, but she only understood some of what her sister was telling her, actually. She, herself, never wanted to marry, to be trapped that way under complete authority of a male figure, but that was her curse. Still… she understood her sister's dilemma to a point; she knew about William Turner.

Suddenly, Elizabeth jerked up. "Elizabeth, what is it?" the younger sibling inquired.

"I promised Father I would meet him and we would talk in a few minutes…" she told in explanation, looking warily to the door. Obviously, she'd just remembered, and Father always did appreciate punctuality. 

"Go, I'll be fine, go," Leah urged, nodding to the door. Elizabeth gave her one last glance before saying her goodbye and leaving the room, careful that no one saw her, and leaving Leah alone with her thoughts once again.


	3. Elizabeth Taken

A/N1: Thank y'all for the review! 'Preciate 'em! *Is glad that Leah actually _does_ have a personality and depth I try.* ; )

A/N2: Yes, and as I promised, the _Black Pearl_ has now come to Port Royale! Yes, some lines from the movie, and events actually, _are_ repeated and not altered very much, but wasn't much I could do about that as this is set to the events of the movie, savvy? There are quite a few original parts coming up, though, so don't fret poppets! And, without further ado… Elizabeth's kidnapping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bloody hell!" Leah exclaimed upon hearing cannon fire rock Port Royale. What was happening? Where they being attacked? What? She cringed upon hearing another blow. It was most definitely time to get up now. She'd fallen into an _extremely_ light doze, and was most certainly up now. Making her way to the door, she pushed it open slowly and crept down the hall, only to see Elizabeth run out of another down the hall, Elizabeth's bedroom was it? "Elizabeth!" she called, chasing after.

"Leah, come on!" her sister cried back, urging her on while still moving swiftly down the stairs. The younger Swann made it just past her sister's bedroom door before two mangy fellows-both looked as if they hadn't bathed in ages and were the type who would do _very_ ungodly things to them both- leaped out. Letting out a tiny shriek of surprise, Leah ran all the faster towards her sister. Very good thing she wasn't wearing an entire female ensemble and only a bodice, or else she could have very well been caught or even found her death not at the hands of the pirates but at the hands of a very short fall down very hard stairs and to a very sturdy floor. 

_Yes, these men were definitely pirates_, she ascertained once her and her sister were momentarily cornered at the bottom of the staircase and a man came running out of a door to their left carrying how many valuables she shuddered to know. Still, Leah could not hold back a small grin when the man in question was hit with a cannon ball, but had to give herself a mental slap to set her mind back on the situation when Elizabeth used the situation to her advantage and cut through the two pirates chasing them. She barely made it through once again, and, finally, the two were relatively save within another room. Relatively.

It was obvious her mind has not even come close to absorbing what was going on just yet, but it was getting there.

"Elizabeth, drop it. It's not going to work!" she hissed through her teeth, running over to her sibling who was attempting to pull a sword from the display that hung above the fireplace.

"You're right," her sister replied, but before any more conversation could ensue, pounding on the door interrupted them. Without another thought, the two made a break for the closet and closed the door just in time. The entrance to the room was as that moment broken down.

"We know you're 'ere… poppets."

"Poppets."

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." Leah murmured something under her breath, as if that was anything _close_ to the truth, but shut her mouth after a glare from her sister. 

"We will find you, poppets. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls…"

Leah gasped and flew back a pace as the door was thrust open without any warning. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. "'Ello poppets."

"Parley!"

"What?" the lankier of the two pirates asked, a bit taken aback. Leah was as well, and looked over at her sister. Parley, she recognized that word from somewhere, but where…?

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew , you have to take me to your Captain." Ah, that was where she'd heard it before, some text on all of that… But this whole business about going to the Captain… How was that any better than this, except for the fact that they'd be stuck on a pirate ship completely removed from any and all of those who could help.

"I know the code," the one of larger build retorted, and then turned his head over to Leah, focusing attention on her.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete!" Elizabeth said suddenly, her voice slightly raised. Anything to get their sights off of her little sister and back onto her.

"To blazes with the code," the lanky one growled, looking as if he sorely wanted to hurt _something_. Leah swallowed.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain," Heavyset snapped, "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

"But what 'bout her?" Lanky asked, motioning to Leah. 

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Elizabeth stepped in yet again. "You will leave her."

"They will wha-"

"And why is that?" Heavyset questioned.

"Because I have what you want, and I demand to be taken to your captain without delay, _any_ delay."

"_We'll _be decidin' what happens and when, missy," he countered, and was more or less correct in that assumption… more or less.. He _was_ the one armed, after all, but Elizabeth was still extremely persuasive and domineering. Besides that, she knew how to use this Code to her advantage.

"You have no need of her," Elizabeth said yet again, giving Leah a quick glance that told her to keep her mouth shut. "Now, I have invoked parley. I suggest you carry it out."

"Wh-" the smaller began, but after a brief moment of thought, his "friend", if pirates even had friends, motioned with his head for him to grab her, not appearing overly pleased.

"Come on," he ordered, and before Leah Swann could do a thing, the doors of the closet were shut on her, leaving her stunned and alone in the dark, and Elizabeth, her only comfort in the entirety of Europe, taken away by those vile beings.


	4. The Plan

A/N1: I would like to thank y'all for all the wonderful reviews again! They're keepin' me typing! Glad you are all enjoying it!

A/N2: Finally, the part we've all been waiting for… hello Will Turner and Jack Sparrow!

A/N3: Well after rereading this, I have discovered that I cannot type and have so many errors that it is inexcusable, so here is an edited version of this chappie… Even though nothing 'bout the errors has been mentioned, they are, I hope, all fixed now!

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We must go after her!"

"What exactly do you think we're doing here, Leah?"

"I don't know, but apparently you're not accomplishing whatever it is fast enough!" She was standing beside her father, watching him and the Commodore make plans for the rescuing of Elizabeth… and they were doing so very slowly that by the time they actually formulated a plan, she would be dead, buried, and decayed!

Fuming, the young lady began to muse over how exactly she'd gotten herself into this situation, back in this stifling corset and countless layers of clothing standing next to these gentlemen. 

After her sister had been taken, Leah had left the closet and, after peace was restored, had somehow run into a servant who recognized her and been taken to her father. He, of course, had been absolutely furious at her, but after she'd gotten him to listen to her for a moment and informed him that Elizabeth had been taken, his anger for one daughter had quickly been replaced with worry for another. As soon as it had been possible, a plan for her rescue had been devised, or at least partially devised, and was actually still in the process of said devising, but, of _course_, the governor's daughter, even in times of such dire circumstance, could not be allowed out in public in a mere _bodice_, so some maids who were still emotionally able had been called in and her dressed into a sky blue type of dress, squeezed into the corset of course. 

"Father, please," she tried again, "is there nothing-"

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth," a voice interrupted them, and the young blacksmith to whom it belonged followed _very_ shortly after it. Leah rolled her eyes. Well if _that_ wasn't stating the obvious, she did not know what was.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Commodore Norrington said absentmindedly, not even bothering to glance at the newcomer. Leah actually felt bad for him.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her."  The younger Swann clenched her fists, trying hard to keep from screaming at him. That was an unconditional given! If absolutely anyone had a knack for stating the obvious, this was he.

"And where do you propose we start?" her father demanded, turning on him. For once, Leah could not blame him for a comment like that. She had been pestering Governor Swann about the same subject for a very long time now, and to have the young apprentice blacksmith ask the very moment she'd even moderately let up… "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

" That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl," one of the Commodore's men volunteered. Leah raised an eyebrow and perked up, careful not to allow her interest to show too much on the outward. That was the man who had kidnapped Elizabeth, or at least attempted to, wasn't it…?

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," another clarified. Really? Well that was… interesting.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," William said.

"No," Norrington countered with an almost tired air, as in tired of this boy wasting his time. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." He turned away from the fuming brunette. But wait… Thoughts and musings were striking Leah left and right now. Perhaps those pirates had not been allies, but she was positive of the fact that pirates absolutely had to have enemies, and if one were to mention another ship in passing to one of the King's men, wouldn't one _not_ mention an ally? "Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

Without warning, Will slammed his hatchet into the table, right in the middle of the map. Leah cringed. "That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner," Norrington sighed, clearly exasperated. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He handed the younger man his hatchet back, and turned away, back to his plans, but the younger of the two sibling Swanns was sure he was making a mistake to not even check into this "Jack Sparrow" business.

Once William Turner was gone, Leah turned to her father. "Father, I'm going back to the house, but if you would only-"

"Leah, allow us time to make a plan to save your sister! So… yes, go back to the house, it sounds like a fair idea. Get some rest, you've had a rough night." And like that, with only one nod from her, she was dismissed. Of course, she wasted no time in getting out of sight and heading not for her home, but to the jails.

Leah Swann arrived at the prison not too long after Will did, although she wasn't aware of it, but still had the sense to proceed quietly down the stairs. Halfway down, she began to hear muffled voices. Stopping at the very last section of the rock stairwell where she would still be hid, Leah listened intently to the dialogue between the pirate and blacksmith. Well, she'd always known Mr. Turner, or William or Will as she tended to call him, had strong feelings for her sister, but never known it was to this extent…

And Sparrow would help him, eh? Well they'd both help _her_. Just as Jack Sparrow grabbed his effects and the two were about to make their escape before any guards came to stop them, she stepped out, effectively halting them. "Neither of you are going anywhere without me."

"Miss Swann?!" Turner exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Yes, Will, it's me, and as I just said, neither of you are going anywhere without me."

"Darling, really, we don't have time for this…" the pirate said to her, putting his sword back around his waist. "As I'm assuming you are fair lady's sist-"

"You're correct in that, Sparrow, both counts actually. As Will here has just stated, someone _must _have heard that, and if you don't get out of here soon, you shall certainly be caught. 

"And I am not leaving here until you agree to take me with you to _save_ my sister, so, in other words, neither are the two of you."

"Miss Swann-" William interrupted.

"Quiet Will! There's no changing my mind, you are well aware of that. Now, do we have an accord?" she asked mockingly to Jack, holding out her hand. She could be _extremely_ stubborn when the situation warranted it, and warrant it, it did.

"Take her along, if she wills it," Will sighed, waiting _very_ impatiently. They needed to get out of there if they were to have any chance at saving Elizabeth, and if her younger sister had the sudden urge to come along, so be it.

"All right, we have an accord," Sparrow agreed, though not appearing anywhere close to over delighted, and stuck out his hand to shake hers, but just as the two were about to meet for that finalizing shake, he pulled it suddenly back. "First, what be yourname?"

"Leah Marguerite Swann."

He nodded, and finally fully extended his hand. "All right then, L-"

"Miss Swann, pirate," she snapped, pulling her own hand away almost the very moment she'd touched the pirate captain's own. He _had_ threatened Elizabeth earlier, and she was not going to forgive such a transgression, as well as all else she'd heard about the infamous Jack Sparrow, simply because of one good deed that he'd been more or less forced into doing.

"Fine, _Miss Swann_ and Turner, shall we leave her now before we have to fight off some of the king's lovely men?" If they hadn't had to by now though, after hesitating for such a long period of time, he sincerely doubted they _would _have to at any period of time, or at least until the next shift change, but better safe than sorry… at least on this count. After just escaping from that rotting cell, he did not have a very strong urge to be stuck back in it.

And now that they were a party of three, the Swann, the Turner, and the Sparrow made their way hurriedly out of the jail.


	5. No Turning Back

A/N1: Apologies to all of ye! It took me FAR too long to get this chapter up. Yes, blame school. Blame that… place. I do. Stupid, bloody homework! Hopefully, y'all are still interested, so here it is… R&R please, and I'll give you a Jack cookie each!

A/N2: Site vs. sight fixed!

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Will said in surprise, glancing at the _Dauntless_. Leah looked at this Jack Sparrow as if he was insane. If they _were_ planning on somehow getting ahold of that ship…

"Commandeer," the said pirate corrected, directing their glances towards the _Interceptor_. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term."

"'Commandeer' would suggest we had permission, Sparrow," Leah reminded. He sighed and rolled his eyes, Will watching them both with mild interest and amusement, but it was still obvious he was anxious to get going already.

"Well, they've left it outside in plain sight, haven't they, luv? Why do that if they're not willing to lend?" Before she could snap something briskly back, Jack continued, although his words were not directed toward her any longer. Now, he was addressing William. "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going, just go. (A/N: This is as close to the line as I can figure it… Correct me in the review if I'm wrong.) This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Leah narrowed her eyes, watching this blacksmith intently. She'd known he had feelings for Elizabeth, but she had never imagined that they held an intensity that reached anywhere _near_ this extent.

"Oh, good. No worries, then," Jack Sparrow replied almost exuberantly… before turning to her. "But how 'bout you, darling? How far are _you_ willing to go?"

The only female of the bunch looked at him as if he had the intellect of a rat. "She's my sister." He waited. Apparently, he was one for the dramatic. "All right, I'd die for her as well. Happy?"

"Quite," he grinned in response, and turned… only to look back at her, a bit of a frown on his face.

"What now?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"We do really need to get go-"

"You're going to need to take that off," Sparrow informed, cutting Will off. Both of them stared at the pirate wordlessly following this statement.

"Excuse me… I'm going to have to _what_?!"

"Take that fancy dress of yours off, darling," he repeated.

"Why the bloody hell would I do _that_? Are you mad?"

"It will drag you down in the water. I don't think you want to die before you even lay eyes upon your sister again, eh?" She said nothing.

William appeared terribly annoyed at the moment, but even he gave Leah a look up and down. "Miss Swann… he's right."

"I cannot believe this," she muttered, but began to undo the front of her dress, turning from the two men. Luckily, this was one of those done up in the front, not laced up in the back. If it had been one of those, then she would have required aid… Once she slipped off the outer garment of her attire, though, Leah realized something… Her corset _was_ done up in the back. Not knowing quite what to do, she froze for a tense moment… and felt quick hands undoing only some of the laces before pulling the back of the thing sharply back, causing her to exhale her breath sharply, but then released. It was loose enough to simply be slid off now, and she did so, turning sharply around and slapping the face of Jack Sparrow out of sheer instinct. "_Never_ touch me without my consent, Sparrow," she warned, throwing the article of clothing down upon the ground.

"I suppose that wouldn't be an invitation," he said, rubbing his cheek. She glared. How was she ever to get through this?

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will remarked in regards to Jack Sparrow's method of reaching the _Dauntless_.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," was the reply the young man received from the older man walking before him.

"I suppose one of them applies more in your case than the other, Sparrow," Leah said icily, located at the very end of their line. Jack's eyes flicked backwards for a moment, but he said nothing.

"You stay hidden here for now," were the first words out of the pirate's mouth once they had finally reached the deck of the stern of their diversion target. They weren't exactly lightly taken as the one in the bodice had had trouble enough climbing _up_ the back of the ship, and had nearly fallen from tripping on her own skirts often enough to be very discouraged and irritated.

 "What, why?" she demanded.

"We must set out already. They're going to come up here at any moment," Will warned. Both glanced at him-he was right, of course-and looked back at each other the next moment.

"Look, we do not want the entire royal navy out looking for you as well. I don't exactly have the urge to outrun their bunch on this entire little venture of yours on top of saving your fair maid, savvy? Just stay out of sight until we're out of sight, and then you can prance around the ship as happy as you please."

Pursing her lips, the lady looked over at Will for a moment and then back at Jack, nodding. She stayed well out of sight, at the very back of the ship and crouched down. She could hear William's and Sparrow's _ingenious_ method for taking control of the ship, could hardly suppress a laugh or a sigh of exasperation, either or, at the former's exquisite use of vocabulary, but she had to admit, they did get the job done.

By the time the two had the ship prepared with whatever sabotage they had effected upon it, she was sitting Indian-style against the side, head leaning back against the harsh wood. Why oh why couldn't _this_ ship be the one they were "commandeering"?

"Here they come," Will said finally, running up onto the quarterdeck where Jack Sparrow was already standing. Leah immediately perked up. Now… they were getting somewhere, although whether this was somewhere she _wanted_ to get, she knew not. It was obvious Father would discover that she had in fact left Port Royale eventually, but would he know the means by which? Would she ever be able to come back?

No time for those thoughts now. They still had to complete their escape.

Just as was expected, the _Interceptor_ was taken out to ambush the ship they had apparently laid their sight on and were in the process of taking. Hiding in a very temporary place-it wouldn't be that difficult to find them if the soldiers knew where to look-the three of them swung across the gap. Unlike the other two, she was barely able to keep her balance upon the harsh landing, but to her credit, she did quickly regain it.

They worked fast, her still making some attempt to remain out of sight… just in case they were spotted. Surprisingly enough, all of it actually went off without a hitch, and by the time Sparrow was steering the ship away, a cocky grin on his face, yelling "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," in an obvious bragging tone of voice, she was safely leaned against the very back end of the quarterdeck on the _Interceptor_, staring up at him, waving his hat and acting as if he was completely superior to all the men back there, with complete contempt. A smile briefly shot across her face as the shots came, but it was gone almost as soon as it had come. The full gravity of the situation was just beginning to sink in. 

She had assisted a pirate and a reckless blacksmith in stealing a ship from the Royal Navy. There _was_ no going back. She was trapped, not that that was any sort of change. Her entire life had been a cage, why not this too?


	6. The Voyage to Turtle

A/N1: *Thanks everyone on her hands and knees for the spectacular reviews* Really, they keep moi going! Literally! :D 

A/N2: I'm glad Leah and Elizabeth are distinguishable from one another as well… and I try to keep Leah's psyche fairly healthy, really I do… It's not my fault she's miserable! :P Ah well… perhaps she will get better… You'll all just have to read and see! ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I was holding the notion that," Leah said through clenched teeth, pulling a rope down with Will while Sparrow tied it down, "they 'got us ready to make way', using your _wonderful_ terminology. Why, are we doing all of this work?"

"Because, darling," the one who was just finishing up with said rope replied, standing back up while Leah and Will each stepped away from the taut cord, "a ship requires more inept care than a _bodice_."

"Was that supposed to be an insult directed towards-"

"Jack, Miss Swann, are we on this voyage to save Elizabeth, or for you two to bicker this entire time and get _nothing_ accomplished?" the blacksmith suddenly demanded, cutting the both of them off.

"William, please…" Leah said, smiling sweetly, "Call me Leah before I am forced to push you overboard." Oh, was she in a horrible mood at the moment. "I have asked you to repetitively, as has Elizabeth, to do this, and you are referring to her by _her_ first name now. Really, think about it for a moment. If you find yourself in a situation in which you must call my name quickly, won't it take an overlong period of time? Subsequently, won't it get quite confusing to be calling 'Miss Swann' with both Elizabeth and me there once we rescue her?"

Will reluctantly agreed, but only after they had settled that issue of her and the pirate bickering… to a point. Then, he merely turned back to the work at hand. 

Jack, on the other hand, decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Well then, Leah-" he began, but was rudely cut off.

"No, when _you _refer to me," the brunette hissed, "I am Miss Swann."

Shaking her head, Leah made her way up the stairs of the ship, up onto the deck. She'd gone below just to see what the _Interceptor_ was made of, what it crew quarters and the like looked like, and had been down there for a good 15 minutes before coming to the conclusion that these ships were really much more impressive floating offshore. They were beauty then, and protection, a fine sight. Once you were actually on one, though… Well, she supposed one would get used to it. At least it appeared as if the sailors and soldiers that regularly manned the vessel were not bound by such a strict set of rules and customs imposed by society as one of her "noble" position was.

Moving up onto the quarterdeck, she was surprised to see Will on his back before the wheel, and Jack helping him up with one word: "Tortuga," said in an agreeable, delighted tone of voice. As the younger of the two had his sword out, Leah could guess at what had occurred… And _she'd_ been scolded for a bit of vocal bickering with the man? Well, what a wonderful, completely clear and honest voyage this was turning out to be!

Still, another part of her mind reasoned, it was better than being back at Port Royale, worrying about her sister, or still locked in that bedroom of her dead mother's just to escape. Nevertheless, _anything_ had to be better than that.

"Tortuga?" she inquired upon reaching the pair, deciding to say absolutely nothing about what she gathered had just transpired. 

"Apparently," Will said. Well… she had heard of the place, heard her father speak of it occasionally and knew it was a port of some kind, filled with "knaves" and "rogues", but other than that, she knew next to nothing about it.

"It's an island port filled with all the luxuries a mind can imagine," Jack informed her, and grinned… Why did she doubt that? "At least, if you have half a mind to imagine such."

"Oh, really?" she asked bitterly, an eyebrow arched as her arms crossed before her chest.

"Aye, if you're a pirate, or have any sort of taste at all, then you'll _adore_ it, luv."

Leah sighed and shook her head for a moment, eyes downcast, before looking back up. Any sort of taste at all? Well then, she was probably going to be ruled tasteless in his book… "And how long until we reach this port paradise, Sparrow?" Will seemed to be wondering the same exact thing, turning his head to look upon Jack with an inquisitive expression upon his face, one eyebrow arched.

Jack only had to take on glance at the horizon and sun before answering. "A few hours. By nightfall, we'll have arrived."

Nodding, not bothering to speak to either of them anymore, Leah turned and walked back down to the main deck, hugging her arms around herself. Only a few more hours on this ship, and then they'd be on land, assembling a crew. Why was she not as excited as she'd presumed she would be? 

Ah yes. Perhaps because they were going to be gathering the members of this crew from a port, a port whose very name meant "Turtle", and one which seemed to be a particular favorite for pirates. Why whatever could be wrong with that? And what had she been expecting?

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, what do y'all think? Remember, review make my small, little, tiny, miniscule, dependant, and loverly world go round!


	7. Tortuga: Arrival

A/N1: Hisss… You know, I really thought I would have this chapter up sometime mid-week, but what happens? My time is utterly consumed with cooking in preparation for Thanksgiving, then Thanksgiving itself, and finally, yesterday, when I think I'll have time to write… The power goes out. I am deeply sorry, all! If school isn't too horrible, then I shall put these chapters up with much greater frequency!

A/N2: And now… my rant over… and without ANY further ado, what you've ALL been waiting for… Tortuga!!! (Oh, and as this is an integral part of me fic, Tortuga shall be split into parts :P)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        "... More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" he was now walking with a walking stick, one that he had randomly caught from brawling men. Interesting.

"It'll linger," Will said. Well that was certainly one way of putting it… 

" I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"And every woman with an ounce of intellect would kill herself," Leah mumbled.

Before Jack could reply, one of the said women _without_ an ounce of intellect began to come towards them. Sparing only one glance to Leah, the pirate made as if to welcome her. "Scarlet!" Leah couldn't help but grin as she witnessed the woman slap Jack. Or perhaps women would simply do that… 

As for Jack's reaction… Well, let us just say that neither Leah nor Will had any doubt in their minds that he did indeed deserve that.

And here came another one!

"Giselle!" And he was slapped again after the reasoning behind said blow had been revealed.

"I may have deserved that," Jack admitted hesitantly. No, really?

"Sparrow," Leah sighed, shaking her head, "You deserve everything you get." Only after this statement passed her lips did Leah realize its double-meaning. Perfect…

Taking another look around at the complete and utter anarchy that was Tortuga, Leah shook her head, sighing. This was going to be a night of some remembrance.

"Perhaps you shouldn't…" Leah murmured, eyeing the buckets Will and Jack were carrying with dismay. Before them, there was a man, a man who seemed very familiar but whose identity she could not seem to quite grasp, asleep upon pigs. The smell was sickening in and of itself, and the site was pathetic… but still, it was just a tad bit rude to pour a bucket of water upon a man.

"If I could wake him any other way, I would. But I can't," Jack informed her, and before she could make another comment, he had thrown the entire bucket of water at the poor sleeping man. Leah cringed.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" were the first words out of his mouth, but then, once he noticed who had actually woken him up… "Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack replied, moving towards the now-damp figure, "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Leah blinked, shocked that she understood that. Well, this pirate wasn't as fatuous as he at first appeared. It seemed to take a while for the man who had once been asleep to absorb it fully though. Wait… she recognized him now! Before either of them could say a word- she cut into the middle of people's conversations' quite frequently now that she had a reason to speak it seemed- Leah spoke.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she exclaimed, stepping forward, ignoring the revulsion she felt from the stench of this place.

Still on the floor, he looked over at her, as did Jack with the most peculiar expression on his face… It was obvious Will had his eyes on her too, although she could not see him. "Miss Swann?" he demanded, and looked over at jack. "Jack, what she be doin' here? Why isn' she safe at Port Royale?"

"Long story, mate. One too long to be telling you in a literal pigsty, I'm afraid," Jack said, with body language as usual.

"Good God," Leah murmured to herself, stepping back, as Mr. Gibbs gave Jack an "Aye, a'right," and was helped to his feet. The moment he reached a standing position, William moved past her and doused the man who had been sleeping with another bucket of water. The young Swann, 17 as opposed to her sister's 19, was forced to jump back to avoid getting splashed herself. It wasn't as if she had any spare clothing to change into handy.

"Will, what was-"

"Blast I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

She could do nothing but blink and look over at Mr. Gibbs, who was more or less nodding in agreement.

"My Lord, it's worse in here than it is on the street," Leah said in disbelief, looking around the inn from the doorway. First floor tavern, and second floor rooms for the night. But this place was simply too much…

"Ah, but you haven't seen the whole of the street," Jack pointed out. Mr. Gibbs nodded in agreement for about the second time in the span of ten minutes whilst Will looked over at Jack very oddly before scanning the rest of the room. Leah… said nothing.

"You all go and sit over there. I'm going to get me and Gibbs here a drink." While Jack walked away, the three of them had no choice but to comply. They made their way to the table in the corner, Mr. Gibbs sitting down at the table, while Will stood, watching the various fights and brawls intently. Leah felt safest standing near him.

After a few minutes, a very peculiar time for the simple task of buying two alcoholic beverages in a place like this, Jack could be seen moving towards them. "Keep a sharp eye, the both of you," he told them, and then moved past. Leah surveyed the room once before gripping a fist tight hidden between her skirts, not quite so many as all she had one was a bodice. What was she _doing_ here?

Under normal circumstanced, she would have watched Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs intently, attempting to catch each and every word they uttered… But at the moment, she couldn't have bothered. Too deep in her own little reverie, and, sadly, her own self-pity. When a random wench started to get far too friendly with Will, she barely noticed herself wandering away into the seclusion of the crowd. She only noticed just how far away she was from the rest of the group when she reached an isolated, darkened corner of the tavern. She could no longer see anyone but the gaggle of goons that made up the inn's clientele, and had absolutely no idea where she had ambled over from. How much time had elapsed? 5 minutes? More? Less? Taking a slow methodical glance around, she was about to walk out further into the room when, without any warning whatsoever, she was crushed into the wall.

It was a brute of a man, one you would expect to go around killing people for pleasure. Ironically enough, or perhaps not so, this wasn't so very far from the truth.

"What are you- release me, you-"

"Shh," the man warned, putting a dagger to her throat. Leah gasped and began to struggle, wriggling around. The man grinned maliciously and ground against her, causing her to freeze. "Now, what'd you do that for, dearie?"

"Lord, someone, hel-"

"Uh, uh, uh," the man warned, digging the cold edge of the metal deeper into her flesh. She swallowed, said nothing. "It's not as if that'll do you any good 'ere, me pretty. No one'll notice 'r care."

Leah shut her eyes, turning her head to the side. This could _not_ be happening. This could not-

"I suggest… you let 'er go, mate," a voice warned. The gray-blue of her eyes was clearly visible as the lids snapped open, her head jerking to face whomsoever it was who had spoken. For once in her life, she was glad to see Captain Jack Sparrow, his blade pressed tightly against the would-be rapist's throat. How was this for a turn of events?

The cutthroat put his arms up, moving back slowly. Leah let out a sigh of relief upon being released, her legs wobbling beneath her as she stayed leaned against the wooden wall. She was still in shock. 

"Now, I didn' want no trouble, mate. I didn'…" Fumbling, the man attempted to dive at Jack with his dagger, but the pirate was easily able to evade the blow and kick the man in the back, sending him sprawling. Coming towards them, Leah noticed Will, but before he could do his part in attacking the brute, he had scampered away like the scum he was.

"You all right, darling?" Sparrow inquired, sheathing his sword. Her arms wrapped around her person, Leah nodded numbly, gaze focused on the floor.

"Leah, did he hurt you? Did he-"

"I'm fine Will," she breathed, her hands visibly shaking as each held the opposite arm, as if holding her very being together. "But, I would very much like a room of some sort…"

Very close to her, almost violating her private space, Jack nodded. "Aye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today, and today only, free COOKIES OF CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW WITH RUM AND BONFIRES FOR ALL REVIEWERS! So, R&R to receive this handsome treat! :D


	8. Tortuga: Rage

A/N1: Wow, that was fun to write… That was SO much fun to write… *evil gleam in eyes* A bit short but worth it, I'd say. :P

A/N2: And as promised… *Hands out the cookies and rum and bonfires to all reviewers… 'cept no cookies to "Captain Jack Sparrow". He's already Jack, waddya need _more_ of yerself for, mate? ;)

A/N_3_: Yes, I know I have a bunch of these, but a little snippet of a scene has been added! Hope y'all enjoy. ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        "What'll it be now, Jack?" the barmaid demanded. She was about 5'6", dirty blond hair up behind her head, and with stern blue eyes, dressed in a dress that showed off just enough to get men interested but to keep them at bay… for the most part. She was wiping a mug off with a rag in her hand… fairly clean, and the attitude about her demanded some kind of reverence. Most likely, she was the owner of this "establishment", or at least someone fairly high in regards to its ownership. On top of that, she did not appear ecstatic over speaking with Jack, but perhaps that was her general attitude. Frankly, in the condition Leah was in, she could not have cared less.

"Well, Dina, luv, I was wonderin' if we could get some rooms," he replied, placing one hand upon the counter and leaning in. Glaring, the woman smacked the cloth in her hand at the unwelcome one upon her counter, making him withdraw it. He frowned, and Will, of course, eyed the two with a mix of amusement and irritation. Concerning Leah Swann, on the other hand… she did not even give the smallest of smiles to acknowledge this event. "With locks, preferably," Jack said, recovering.

"Well, I _Captain_ Sparrow, yer a bit late. All those all ready taken. We only got two left, at _all_, and those close… but locks, those 're gone."

"All right, those two it is then, lass! Now, why don't we go an-"

"Not so fast, Jack!" the barmaid snapped, slamming the mug down onto the counter and leaning forward, eyes blazing, "You won't be getting _anythin'_ without payin' me, first. Your tab's through the bloody roof!"

He put on a grin. "Dina, you-"

"No, don't you be 'Dina'ing' me, Jack. Pay up front, or get _out_ o' my inn."

Sighing, and with a shrug and flourish, the pirate reached for his purse, and emptied out a few shillings onto the counter. Her agile arm swept them away the moment they hit the wood. "Thank you, _finally_, but ye better remember how much you owe me still!"

"I'd never forget," he assured her, although his tone wasn't exactly as polite as it could have been, and motioned for the rest of the group to follow him. Mr. Gibbs had gone off by himself somewhere… most likely to start gathering the crew for Jack, as they'd most likely be up at the time. All that were left were Leah and Will.

Slowly regaining herself, Leah followed without comment, but inside, her mind was working. Two rooms… that didn't work out so very badly. The two of _them_ could share a room while she spent the night in one of her own. The actual specifics of how this would work out with two unlocked rooms, though, did not seem to cross her mind… Not yet, anyway.

Three and a half hours later, somewhere around 1 AM, the three of them were back down in the "commerce" part of the establishment. After seeing the rooms (Leah had sincerely wanted to stay up there, and had, Will with her as it was obvious she did _not_ want to be alone) they spoke of inane things until she more or less recovered from the trauma- her mind at least-and grew thoroughly uncomfortable and bored even. And so, the two went downstairs, and had been there now for the good part of two hours, perhaps longer.

"Ye know, luv, the_ truth_ about all me many adventures," Jack was saying after taking yet another sip of that lovely stuff called rum. Leah was seated next to him, her legs crossed, sipping, sad to say it, some of the same, almost completely enrapt. Will had his feet up on the other side, watching them almost nonchalantly. He'd had a bit to drink as well… Jack was contagious, and the experience Leah had gone through earlier in the evening was almost completely gone from her mind and buried deep within her heart. Perhaps he _did_ know what he was doing… and perhaps he was merely drunk, although signs pointed to a little mix of both. "Is that you never know exactly _where_ you're gonna end up. Take me for example. Here I am, goin' to Port Royale, goin' to get me a ship, and now here I am, taken completely by surprise, with _your_ fine company, here.

"Yours too, Will, don't get me wrong on that, mate," he added, turning briefly to the son of the pirate, and then turned back to Leah, taking another swig of rum. There was also a gaggle of girls, well, women more like it, although they were certainly _acting_ like children, all having pulled up chairs around them. They all giggled right on cue while Leah merely quirked an eyebrow and took another sip. Not very tasty this, but it's wasn't that bad…

Stretching, Jack leaned back, a half-empty bottle held in his hand as he stretched. The _women_ surrounding their table exchanged glances as a loud crash was heard from a fight some feet away.

"Well Sparrow," Leah began placing her mug onto the tabletop, eyes gleaming, "What _exactly_ are you trying to say?" All of the random whores-for that was what they were, obvious- leaned in close, and even Will appeared moderately interested.

"Well, you never know where live is going to take you, luv," he said softly, a grin just beneath the surface as he leaned in close to Leah, "You should live a little… Welcome it. Savvy?"

"Ah, I see," Leah said, smiling, and picked up her mug bringing it to her lips as if about to take a sip, and was on her feet the next moment, the remaining contents coating Jack's features. There was a joint gasp from their little _audience_, and Will was sitting up.

"Leah," he started to say.

"First off Sparrow," she hissed, trying her best to maintain her balance from the slight vertigo resulting from, more or less, her first _real_ drink, completely disregarding the others. She'd had a few sips, sure, enough to cloud her judgment somewhat and make her a bit dizzy, yes. But gullible or stupid, she was not. "I am _not_ some cheap whore you may woo, nor am I gullible. I am not- not _luv_ or _darling._

"And _second _off…" Her arm was raised to slap, but clenching her fist, she brought it slowly back down, her teeth grinding together, forcing herself to retain some type of control. "If you _ever_ attempt _anything_ of this sort again, _ever_, be aware, you _will_ regret it, you bloody, apathetic, incorrigible, inconceivably arrogant, avaricious _drunkard_!"

Fuming, not even bothering to gauge his reaction or that of any of the other spectators, marched on past them, around the continuous brawls, and up the stairs to one of the meager rooms, gripping the wall to keep herself steady. Oh, she was furious. What a bloody…

Jack grimaced as he stood, looking up at Leah's retreating figure. He assured the girls that he was indeed all right and ran his hand down his face, ridding it _some_ of the rum. Will was now somewhere beside him. "Think I should go after her?" he inquired, one hand running down a braid in his beard.

"If you do not value your life, yes," Will told him, nodding towards the stairway.

Shaking his head a bit, Jack sat and turned his attention back to the ladies, all scoffing at Leah's behavior and, well, shamelessly flirting. Not that he minded…

But Leah… that girl was bloody impossible!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dimona**: 'Course he rocks! I'm in full agreement there! :D And very glad ye are enjoying.

**TriGemini**: Yes, it is quite frightening… Not nearly as frightening as some of the other things floating around my head, though. I actually wrote out a whole rape scene with her once… Luckily, decided it does NOT happen in her actual tale, nor in her lifetime.

**Burst**: Yessums, I thought it would work best this way. Glad ya like!

**Ipzy**: *Writes*

**RingSparrow**: I hope that wasn't too long for thy standards… Once again, school EVIL!

**ChildLikeEmpress**: I'm… _loved_? *Tear* Th-thank you! *Huggles* *No longer feels alone in this lone existence* And yes, Jack in personal space _fun_… *evil grin*

**CAPTAINJS**: Why thank you for the visit, Jack! Very honored mesa is! And thank ye for the compliment.

**Suzzie**: Yeah… just a little. And trust me, I'm sure ye just got PLENTY of that. ;)

**RebelLady**: Completely psyched! Although I can't get it for a few more days… -_- When I get it, I just might rewrite these chappies to include deleted scenes… Not a promise though! And reading… VERY nice!

**ShaneLover1**: Yay!!!


	9. Tortuga: Decisions

A/N1: Wow! Thankees for all my reviews! *Huggles every single reviewer* I'm glad you are all enjoying this so much!

A/N2: Yes, this one is a tad bit longer than the others, but without making a bunch of really small chapters, or one MEGA huge one, there's no other way to do this, really. Either way, I hope you all like!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            How dare he? How bloody _dare_ he? Leah was pacing one of the two rooms they had rented, a horrible affair, actually, with a bed on the far side that appeared as if its sheets hadn't been washed for the good part of a year. She had absolutely no idea how she would ever be able to sleep in it, and briefly considered taking the floor… Until she realized that it appeared worse.

Not that she would be getting any sleep it seemed. She was too infuriated to even consider slipping into unconsciousness at the moment. How _dare_ he? She'd finally calmed down somewhat in regards to her situation, and Sparrow had just _had_ to prove the fact that he was a complete scoundrel! The slight amount of alcohol she had consumed was now having barely _any_ effect on her being, and did absolutely nothing to quell her temper. How _dare_ he?!

Her hands yet trembling in her rage, Leah suddenly froze, her pacing halted. All anger slowly trickled out of her body only to be replaced with fear. Footsteps in the hall, heavy ones… She was once again reminded of that scene in the bar downstairs, when that brute had almost succeeded in doing only God knew what to her. And she was also reminded of the fact that absolutely anyone could simply come into the room; the door was unlocked. It was _impossible_ to lock. She was very simply trapped up here and almost completely at the mercy of anyone who decided to come on up and find some amusement for the night. What if that man was angry… what if _he_ came back? There was no possible way she could fight off anyone with a sword, even if she had been a fully trained fighter. And on top of that, she wasn't exactly wearing something that would discourage a possible assailant…

Her heart beating, breath quickening, she breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall beside the doorframe, relief coursing through her, and subsequently followed by fresh broiling rage, some anxiety thrown in. The footsteps had faded into the distance. Oh, if only Sparrow hadn't _done_ that earlier, she would not be in this situation! If he hadn't proved himself a complete _wretch_, she would be down there in the company of both him and William, and both of _them _had swords.

Yes, she blamed Will as well. Of course, he held no fault in the matter, but when one is angry, these rationalities do not hold very well. He had been there; he could have done something, could he not?

After another few minutes in which Leah's anger continued to flourish, about ten to fifteen minutes from the little debacle down in the bar, more footsteps were heard. She was frightened for the smallest of moments before she recognized the loud, obnoxious voice that accompanied them.

Crossing her arms and glaring at the door, she waited for the two to enter the room, standing before the doorway. It was, of course, opened without delay. "Ah, Leah darling! Feeling better, I see?" the pirate of the two said the moment he'd entered the room. Will simply gave him a glanced before stepping in, leaning against the doorframe.

"Miss Swann," she corrected, her voice pure poison, "_You_ will address me as Miss Swann, understood?"

"Perfectly," he replied, and swaggered past her, lying down calmly on the bed. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor at his utter audacity. Did his previous behavior and her utter rage not bother him in the _slightest_?

"We should get some sleep," Will told them, changing the subject and addressing a subject that she had been thinking about on and off for the last few minutes.

Jack Sparrow, of course, sat up at that and looked towards Will. "You need to live a little more, mate." Obviously, he wasn't the least bit tired, and has apparently cleaned up a bit from the rum she had spilt over him.

"No, I believe we _should_ go to sleep," Leah countered, whirling about to face him.

"All right then," Sparrow said, leaning forward. "Who, then, gets to share a room with you, luv?"

Leah blinked, looking at him as if he was completely insane. "Why would I need to share a room with _anyone_? You and Will here (She of course motioned to him) may share a room, and I-" It was just then that something occurred to her… She'd just been scared out of her wits by footsteps walking down the hall, and if someone _did_ decide to peek in later that night, her completely alone and defenseless wouldn't exactly be the best thing to find. "Oh."

"Oh," Sparrow agreed.

"I shall share a room with you," Will volunteered. Inwardly, Leah thanked him. Neither of the two had any desire to find out what would occur if she ended up sharing a room with the pirate captain for the night.

But then, something else occurred to her, as in how utterly awkward it would be. He was in love with her sister, for the love of all things Holy! And no matter how angry she was, how angry she was with _either_ of them, she still had empathy within her and would not allow either one to sleep on the floor while she had the bed. And she absolute _refused_ to lie down on the dirty floorboards of this place.

And, on top of all of that, she was simply tired. She'd been sleeping badly _before this wonderful adventure she was now on, and she was simply exhausted. "Actually… Will," she began, turning to face him, "I think… I shall share a room with _this_ thing," she said, motioning to Sparrow with her right hand._

"Why exactly would that be?" a voice from behind her questioned.

"Yes, Miss Sw- Leah, I don't think that would be a very good idea…"

Completely ignoring the man on the bed, she kept her gaze focused onto the blacksmith. How was she to explain this, the fact that it would just be too uncomfortable? Of course it would still be a bit of hell with the pirate, but Will was in love with her bloody sister for goodness sake! And even her own mind could see the utter absurdity of this, but it was simply how she felt. Secondly, she felt that one of them should keep an eye on this pirate; they could not trust him to be here in the morning, not for certain. They needed to keep an eye on him. And, there was something more to it, something she could not seem to identify. A fascination with the man, the man who seemed so free of society's rules and regulations. Could she be envying him? It was a mix of all of this, a mix of these many thoughts jumbling through her head, all mixed in with the anger she still felt at the pirate. How to put this to words? It was impossible, unless she wanted to bear every thought and emotion she felt to both of them. "I- Just, trust me on this, Will. We can't fully trust _him to be here in the morning, anyway. Someone is needed to make sure he doesn't abandon us."_

"First off, Miss Swann," a voice interrupted, and this time, Leah did turn to face its speaker. Sparrow was now sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, not watching her with a very amused or happy countenance. "I gave you y word, and as much as your gentlewoman mind would like to doubt it, it is worth something, savvy? And secondly," Getting up, he swaggered over, "How do you know I _would share a room with ye, darling?"_

Leah gaped as Will watched the man incredulously. "You do realize," she pointed out, regaining herself, "that _you_ were the one who suggested I share a room with someone."

"Well personally," he said back, "I thought you wouldn't want a visitor in the night to see you in that _wonderful_ getup you have on."

"You were the one who made me take my actual _clothing_ off, you-"

"Would you two _stop_?" Will suddenly demanded, putting his actual blade in between the two of them. Leah, glaring, backed up. "You two are like five year olds, and if any of us want to be objective in Elizabeth's rescue, we _do_ need sleep.

"Leah, Jack's right. You aren't sleeping in any room by yourself."

Swallowing, her mind raced to work around this. Once again, he just _had to prove what an impossible… oh, she couldn't think of a word that was horrible enough to describe him! She was so very close to just sharing a room with William, but another part of her, the one that enjoyed challenges… Oh, how she hated that part of herself. That was the same part of herself that refused to conform to the image of the proper noblewoman that she should be, and instead made her crave more. It was the same part of her that sent her nightmares at night._

"Young William here is right," Jack agreed. She looked up at him, surprised. "Fine, I shall room with and protect fair maid here. All right with all?" Well, that had been strangely easy…

"Agreed," she said before they started inexplicably arguing again.

"Fine," Will said, and sheathed his blade, starting to leave, his hand on the doorknob… before turning back to face them. "Jack, if you-"

"I promise to be the perfect gentleman," he swore.

Nodding Will left the room to the other one they had rented down the hall, shutting the door behind him. The two of them were now alone.

"You better be the perfect gentleman, pirate," she snapped, and walked over to the bed, cringing as she touched the foul sheets.

"It's really not as bad as it appears, luv," he consoled, although it really was only a little bit of comfort to _her_. She was still furious at him.

"You stay on your side of the bed, and I shall stay on mine," she ordered, getting in and staying as close to the edge of the mattress as she could. It really _wasn't all that terrible, now that she was lying down in it, but she would not give him the benefit of agreeing with him. Besides, for all she knew, she was simply in denial about the bed._

Before long, she could feel him get in the bed beside her, and heard his "Sweet dreams, luv." She ignored it, but could not quite get comfortable about the position she was now in… Almost unwillingly, she edged closer and closer to the edge of the bed…

And fell to the floor with a whispered curse word. Gravity had, of course, won out because of her foolishness and discomfort, and had sent her toppling to the unluckily hard and solid floor, her elbow and funny bone smashing into it. Pain radiated up and down her arm. Bloody _hell_! This was a bloody _bad_ day!

Looking upwards, she saw Jack Sparrow's face, one eyebrow arched, looking down at her, appearing just a little amused. Yes, this was all so _very_ amusing. "You all right there, Leah?"

"Yes," she said, cynicism dripping from her words, "Of course, I'm _bloody_ fine!"

"Long as you're sure."

Ignoring his expression or even the fact that he was on her side of the bed, she began to get back up onto the thing and under the covers, cursing herself for her carelessness and stupidity. This time, fuming at not only Sparrow here but herself as well, she did _not_ fall off of the bed, but gradually managed to calm. Then, feeling just a little sick, Leah Swan fell into an uneasy sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now, remember… click that little review button and… REVIEW!!! They keep me from tearing out my hair and writing them for myself in my own BLOOD! 

**Dimonah**: I shalt not tell ye when she falls for Jack, but I'm thinking, however the timing works out, ye might be surprised… Or perhaps not so. ;)

**Cherish**: *Blushes* Thankees! Yousa rock too, reviewing and all! And she can hold her own. :P

**Suzzie**: lol Feisty, eh? Well, I suppose one could put it that way… ;P

**TriGemini**: Same goes to ye as does for Dimonah. Exactly when she falls for Jack can be determined by you, yourself. But thankees for the lengthy review and I'm very glad you like! Hoping this chappie is up to thy standards!

**Katherine**: Who _DOESN'T_ love Jack Sparrow? I mean, raow! ;) And glad ye are enjoying, matey! Keep up the reviews!

**Ipzy**: That's quite all right, I'm a bit of a lazy bum myself, or else this would be up sooner! Bot to my credit, I was trapped at a friend's house for two days because of now! :P But, I like thy reviews! DON'T STOP REVIEWING! *Huggles the reviews and never lets them go*

**Leah**: 'Tis one of my favorite names, Leah! (nice name, btw. ;) ) Hope ya continue enjoying and reviewing!

**Kat**: lol Yes, I realize 8 chapters would be a bit of a hassle to read through… But I am so honored that you took the time to! And that you are going to continue taking the time to! Thank you! Thy comments mean a LOT!

**Shanelover**: Yes, bye bye dear rum. You went to a grand ol' cause though! ;)


	10. Tortuga: Revelations

A/N1: For all of ye out thee who don't like slightly longer chapters… Well, this be one, mates! It's worth it, though, I swear! Really, ye shall like (I hope).

A/N2: Thankees for all my reviews, guys! Gives out signed Jack Sparrow posters and mugs and real swords out to all who pressed that little purple button I luvvle y'all to death (not literally ;) Or maybe… :P)

**---WARNING--- ---WARNING--- **

This is where the romance part starts!!! (Well, sorta… You'll see.) If you did not come here to read such, then this chapter might not be your favorite of them all!

* * *

_A woman, pretty with her caramel locks obscuring her pale face while she sat on the edge of her dusty bed, only achemise covering her. She had a nice voice as she hummed a lullaby softly to herself, sitting with her back straight, legs crossed at the ankles, only her head bowed. Looking at her, one wouldn't find anything spectacular. Perhaps one would be a bit disturbed because of how utterly pale she was, how stark her pallor. And perhaps the harsh frailty of her, the gauntness of her, would make a mark in your mind. But not a lasting one. Only a sort of "How are you today, madam?" would pass your lips, and that only out of a little concern and mainly courtesy._

_To Leah, this woman, this 20-something woman, was a horror beyond words. She'd only seen one portrait of her in her entire life, but that one view of it was enough to be able to clearly determine that she was, indeed, the woman from this said portrait, the portrait hanging in her father's study. And because of this, she was able to determine that she had a finely sculpted face, high cheekbones, the rest of her features soft and kind, with gray-blue eyes, much like her own. She also knew that there would be a faint rosiness to her cheeks, a rosiness that would refuse to leave her until death._

_And the bedroom which they were now situated in, she recognized it as well. It had been her hiding place for the last few days, hadn't it? It was certainly familiar enough._

_"M-mother," Leah managed to stammer out, taking a hesitant step forward. She didn't notice what it was she, herself was holding in her hand, nor what the woman's long hair covered on the front of the white fabric of her bodice. "Mother?"_

_Smiling_, _the woman looked up. "Leah," she said joyously, an, waved her hand slightly in greeting, the lullaby she had been singing to herself momentarily halted. It was at that moment that the 17-year old noticed the bit of crimson on the chest area of the bodice, now uncovered. _

_Unable to help it, she gasped, taking a step back. "Why, my darling, whatever is wrong?" the woman, now identified for certain as Marguerite Swann, asked, frowning. Then, noticing the direction in which her daughter's eyes moved, she pulled her hair away from her front and behind her back, looking down, fully revealing a large stab wound, the blood a clearly visible stain. Now, she understood. "Ah yes. That."_

_"Mother!"_

_"Oh, don't fret, my darling," she said, smiling as she stood to her full height of 5'4", barefoot on the cold floor while Leah stood there with her proper gown and shoes, still not noticing the something warm and sticky held in her hand, "I'm sure you didn't _mean_ to murder me."_

_"Murder-I." Gasping, she finally felt the weight in her right hand, the one hidden in between the skirts of her dress, and lifted it, looking it up and down openmouthed. It was a dagger, one completely coated in crimson, and one that still gleamed in the light. No, she couldn't have. She hadn't… She-_

_"Ah, but you did, my darling," her mother replied, taking another step forward with one arm outstretched beckoningly. "But, I still can't seem to understand. _Why_ did you kill me, precious? I didn't _want_ to die."_

_"But, I-" Dropping the blade, horrified, she moved as far back as she could, gasping through newly-come sobs. She couldn't have. Her own _mother_? What was she saying? What-_

_Before long, she found herself backed against the door. As her mother took another step forward, she couldn't help but panic and turn, ripping at the doorknob. The door wouldn't budge._

_Turning back around, as she had no other choice, she saw her mother bending over lithely and lifting up the knife with two fingers, a calm expression on her face. "Really now, darling. It was a simple question. And you shouldn't leave such things lying around on the floor; it's dangerous."_

_Swallowing, Leah tried desperately to catch her breath, to force words out. "I-_ _I didn't kill you! It-it wasn't my fault! Please, it wasn't-"_

_"Oh, I know you didn't _mean_ to, lovely, but it most certainly _was_ your fault," her mother replied, her expression darkening as she advanced. Leah was terrified now. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be! "And now, well, I suppose we'll be together before long."_

Leah Swann awoke with a half strangled scream, shooting up with sobs catching in her throat. That same damned nightmare again, that same one! The one that always ended with her mother stabbing her, painfully, in the chest, a wound for a wound. Curling up in a little ball, crying softly to herself, she was dimly aware of Sparrow, who had shot up himself within a millisecond of her cry, pulling his hand slowly away from the hilt of his sword, watching her curiously and with some concern.

"Darling, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she managed to gasp out into her knees, "bloody _fine_!"

"You don't look it, luv."

"How would _you_ know how I am supposed to look?" she countered. "Bloody pirate, you know _nothing_!" She didn't really mean this last remark of course, but at the moment, she was too deep in her own sorrow and anger to deal with this. She wasn't even angry over what had transpired bar anymore, too shaken by the familiar nighttime terror.

"Well, for one thing," he replied, not in the least taken aback, "you're sobbing your heart out in a bed with this said pirate. I take it it's not something you'd do everyday."

"Well, you're so very perceptive, Sparrow! You deserve a bloody _medal_, don't you! You can spot a woman's tears!"

"So what's wrong then?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing! Nothing-nothing at all."

"Fine then," he said, and began to lie down again, getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Wait…" Arching an eyebrow, he sat back up, looking over at her.

Slipping her feet off of the side of the bed, ignoring the cold of the floor beneath her bare feet and turned away from him, Leah stared at the wall blankly for a moment, shoulders still trembling, but her tears subsiding. It was unheard of, something that shocked even her… But she actually _wanted_ to tell him. She wanted to tell not just _somebody_, but _him_! Why? Why was she even considering it?

_Because_, another part of her answered, _because he's the only one to tell_. And that was really the reason, wasn't it? Or at least all that she would admit to, and actually the _main_ reason. There would have been judgment placed upon her if she had told Elizabeth or anyone else she actually knew about her nightmares, about her terrors and sorrows. She would be forced to face them every day and face the fact that they _knew_. But this Jack Sparrow, absolutely the last person she ever expected to be running off with on an adventure, absolutely the last person she'd ever expected to actually _meet_ in her lifetime, a bloody pirate legend… well, she did not really _know_ him. She didn't see him day in and day out, and doubted she ever would. He couldn't watch her with sympathy, or warily, for the rest of her life, could he? He wasn't biased. She hadn't known him for her entire life. He was completely impartial. And Leah found… Leah found that if she did not tell someone of what was troubling her, she would literally go mad. Or else, she would end up killing herself eventually. One or the other. And she did not want that.

"All right, you want to hear exactly _why_ I hate my life? Where the bloody nightmare I just had stems from? I warn you Sparrow, it is not exactly the shortest of tales."

"Never thought it would be, darling."

"But I still doubt you really thought you would hear my whole bloody life story because of a bloody _nightmare_ I have constantly when you asked me what the matter was."

"You would be right on that count, luv, but it's not as if we haven't got that time. That is unless you plan to talk for the next two or three hours. And who else would you tell?"

Leah laughed bitterly, standing, but then had to take a slow shaky breath in preparation for this. "Well, no one, really. And don't worry; I sincerely doubt it will take that long. My life is not that interesting, really. Simply detestable only by my standards."

"You'd be surprised," he replied.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she clasped her hands sternly behind her back and gave him one solitary glance before beginning to pace that side of the room. He was sitting up in the bed, watching her with the oddest of expressions on his face… No boots either, just like her. She could tell from the way his feet appeared under the thin sheets, and assumed he had taken them off before going to bed, while she… she lost _her_ bloody shoes in that underwater walk to the _Dauntless_. Very annoying walking barefoot through Tortuga.

"Where should I start," she muttered to herself, her breathing slowing down from her earlier weeping. "Ah yes. Well, since it is what originally caused you to _ask _me what was wrong, that _wonderful_ dream I was just having was of my mother coming back from the dead to kill her murderer, or murderess in my case.

"No, it's not what you think. I didn't actually pick up a dagger and stab her one night, although I might as well have. It was in the act of birth in which I killed my mother."

"Ah."

"Yes," she smiled bitterly. "You see… she'd always been a bit sickly, or so I've heard, and giving birth to me only about two years after my sister… It took its toll. She died a mere few minutes after I was taken from the womb… or so I hear. So I believe.

"All my life, I never understood the side glances I received from my father, or from the others around me. I was young. I would pretend I did not notice them, would pretend that I wasn't at all curious as to why I had no mother while all those around me did. For you see, I apparently look like my mother; my countenance apparently too alike to hers for comfort. I even have her middle name, given to me as a sign of 'respect' for her and her death. Elizabeth would never even tell me what happened to her, either, though she did teach me a song that Mother would sing to her, and that Grandmother, my dead _mother's_ mother, taught her, Elizabeth I mean, because she wanted to know just what her mother had always sung to quiet her. One to do with pirates, actually. Ironic, isn't it?

"Well, one day I overheard two ladies gossiping, and I learned all I needed to know. The nightmares started not soon after that. I was only twelve at the time, and they steadily worsened." Well, the _hard_ part of it was over now. She'd revealed the _wonderful basis_ upon which her entire life had been founded, but she hadn't gotten to the secondary, major tortures of it. Still pacing and refusing to face him, shocked that he wasn't interrupting her, she went on. If she stopped now, she'd never be able to get through it all.

"Before then, though, I wasn't exactly what you would call… the model noblewoman."

"I can vouch for that." Ah yes, there was that interruption.

"Are you going to listen, or _not_?" she demanded.

Sparrow replied by putting his hands up before him and then putting them together beneath his chin, twice, all somehow without even appearing that humbled. "No, go on, go on."

"Thank you.

"Now, _as I was saying_, I wasn't the model gentlewoman. I _tried_, I really did, but the life was pure hell! A woman has absolutely no bloody freedom, and it is apparently preferable that one _dies_ from not being able to breathe than for one to break free of fashion and wear a dress minus a corset."

"I can vouch for that as well, luv. You are aware that I did _save_ your sister from such a fate, eh? I'm not all bad meself, darling."

"I'm sure," Leah sighed, "And do _not_ call me 'luv'!"

"Oh, please, continue," he said, motioning, completely ignoring that last comment. Why couldn't he remain quiet like he had before?!

"Before I begin again, I'm going to ask one thing of you… _Please_ no more interruptions, Sparrow? I'm having a hard enough time of it as it is."

"All right, I swear on my own black little soul that I shall remain silent until you are through with your tale. Agreed?"

"Fine," she said, her tone just a little harsh out of irritation and anxiety over what his reaction to all of this actually was, before shaking her head with a long exhale once again. Why had she agreed to do this? "Well, continuing from where I left off… Not the proper gentlewoman, it was a living hell; you understand that, I'm sure. I've _said_ it often enough. What you don't understand, I'm afraid, is how absolutely horrible this existence was to me piled atop of the burden I apparently already carried from birth. I began to stop pretending after the discovery of this said burden, began to confront my father about Mother. I began to act out as well, to a greater extent than when I was younger, and that didn't exactly go over very well since my father is the governor of Port Royale. I have been sent away from Port Royale more times than I can count, been scolded and punished and yelled at more times than I care to remember. I suppose the worst of it occurred… well about three days before _your_ grand arrival, Sparrow, and that of the _Pearl_." His expression darkened slightly, but she failed to notice it, having only glanced over at him for the briefest of moments before continuing.

"I had been sent to the country to live with yet _more_ cousins, aunts, uncles, I no longer care to remember it all… Well, I simply couldn't take it and left. Hailed a carriage with as much dignity of the upper class woman that I could muster so as to be listened to, being only a female after all, and faked a letter to my relatives telling them that Father wanted me to come back… Then I simply went back to the mansion and hid for these past three days in Mother's old bedroom, which was when my nightmares got so bad that I could no longer sleep for more than an hour at a time. My sister helped me… got me food, books, and the like. She was more or less my _only_ friend for the whole of my existence, for the bloody _bane_ of my existence, as it has been to me. But… I could still never tell her of most of this; she was my sister, she loved me, but… she could never quite understand me. _No one_ could ever quite understand me. I know she tried; she really did, but she didn't really have many alms about our lifestyle, while it continued to be a constant torment to me. So, she did the best she could, never quite understanding just why I hated being a woman of the upper class.

"So you see," she finished at last, sliding down the wall to a sitting position in which she could put her arms around her knees and not look at him, her head down, "my life… has not been as overly _spectacular_ as you would expect. If there hadn't been a part of me that adored challenges such as those thrust before me, those which I have already explained, I would have either conformed or ended my miserable existence by now, both of which I deem to be drastically preferable to my present state.

"And so I envy you, Jack Sparrow

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he cut in, purely out of instinct, regretting it almost the very next moment.

"Fine, _Captain_; I envy your obvious freedom if it bloody pleases you, and your ability to do what you want, go where you want, to become bloody _famous_ in the process. I envy the fact that you could actually die at a moment's notice, and that I-that I cannot… Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot.

"_Captain._"

There was a tense moment of silence between the two, one in which Leah Swann was regretting pouring out her heart so much that she could not look at him, could not take her head off of her knees, could not bring her face up. She knew that her bodice was most likely sullied from this foul floor by now, but did not care. She didn't care about much at that moment, not even her own sister's fate.

"So," she said at last, lifting her head with the strands of tangled hair yet obscuring her face, unable to take the quiet anymore, "do you have anything to say, Sparrow? Any comments?"

"Aye, actually. That I do."

"Well?" she sighed, bracing herself for what was sure to be a taunt or jeer.

"Your life sounds as if it has been downright awful, darling," he said blatantly. She looked up at him, startled. He wasn't going to ridicule her for her confessions? He wasn't going to call her a fool or something of the sort? Well, this was surprising. It seemed as if he _understood_. "I've got a few more comments I would like to add, actually." Hand movement of course yet accompanied his every word. Well… almost, though they did tend to clarify just what he was saying quite a bit.

"Please," she said, "go on."

"Well for one thing, killing yourself won't solve a bloody _thing_, Miss Swann. It'll send you down to hell sooner than ye can blink, and from the looks of you, you don't deserve it down there.

""Secondly, and I'm sure you knew this was coming, luv, but, really, the self pity has to end." She looked up, eyes wide. This wasn't exactly ridicule… but what was it? Was it some sort of _advice_? Coming from the legendary, infamous, _Captain_ _Jack Sparrow_? "True, your life has been horrible, and deserving of sorrow, but really, if you'd thought about it a bit more, don't you think you would have been able to handle it a tad bit better? Nightmares could even end if you face facts, darling. Face your bloody life and what's happened, don't dwell on it, and move on." Yes, advice, certainly advice, and good advice at that. But it was advice that made Leah instantly look down, averting her eyes.

"Thirdly…" There was a brief pause in which she heard a rustle and then extremely soft footsteps. Then… she felt her head being tilted up by the chin. Gasping, she instantly looked up, right into the captain's eyes. "Thirdly, you're absolutely right. You _would_ end up killing yourself eventually if left back there in Port Royale or wherever the hell your father sends you off to, so… I'm willing to let you come along with me, a pirate's life." He moved slightly back, sitting down on the floor in front of her, legs up before him much as Leah's were, but he wasn't huddling in a fetal position like the female.

"Wha-what did you say?" Had he just-

"Once we're through with this grand ol' rescue of your dear Elizabeth, I'm willing to give you a trial run as one of me crew. Not permanent mind you, but taught how to use a blade, a gun, and with your apparent abhorrence of society… I'm thinking it could do you good, and you _could_ be useful."

"I-I couldn't," she managed to stammer out, too stunned to move. "I-my father-I-a _pirate_?"

"Aye, a pirate. Think about it, luv… freedom, ability to do and dress how you want… or that _wonderful_ life you have goin' on for you back with your father, the lovely Governor Swann?"

"Do-do you mean it?" she asked, actually beginning to absorb just what it was he was saying. She still wasn't certain on the details-such as whether he even had a crew and whatnot- but she was beginning to see a tiny sliver of hope in the complete limbo of agony in which she lived, a glimmer of light in the darkness that was her life.

"That I do."

She smiled, a real smile this time, not one in which she was dwelling over her own hardships. He had been right about that. She did seem to rejoice in self-pity almost to the point of masochism, and that would have to end. But this was something she'd never dreamed of…

Then, still smiling, she began to laugh, shaking her head.

Once she was done and about to speak, she looked up, only to see the man watching her curiously. "What?" she asked, traces of mirth still visible upon her visage.

"I don't think I've ever actually seen you smile or heard you laugh out of actual joy, luv."

"I-I've smiled!"

"Well, unless you're a complete sadist at heart, I doubt very much that those were actual _smiles_."

She smiled again, suppressed a giggle. That _was_ certainly correct.

"So," he said, getting them back on subject, "What'll your answer be, then?"

"Yes," she said, smiling. "I'll go with you… if you'll have me."

"'Course I will," he assured her, and stood, offering her his hand. "Now then, Miss Swann-"

"Leah."

"What?"

"Leah. You may call me Leah, Jack." A little surprised, he made a sort of nodding motion and helped her to her feet.

"Well then." Turning his back on her, he began back towards the bed, the dawn still not even peaking out from the horizon. "Shall we go back to sleep? From the sound of things, you really do need some rest, darling, and we still got some time."

"Good idea." She, of course, followed him and lay down on her own side of the mattress… before realizing something. "And do _not_ call me bloody 'darling' or 'luv'!"

"Good night, Leah," he said, more or less ending the conversation, and, turned away from her, lay down on his side.

Shaking her head in bemusement, the 17-year old got under the covers herself and, not so very close to the edge this time, and fell quickly asleep, nightmares never more at bay. One lone question strayed into her mind just as it was getting on to oblivion, though. Why? But she pushed it away. At that time, she would not have it.

* * *

Remember, guys, if you review, you get your own special reply down here! And you'll get… MORE COOKIES!!!

**Dimonah**: Hehehe… that was fun to write as well. Glad you're enjoying!

**Rebel L.**: Well, I'm guessing this here chapter answers some questions for ya on her past (at least, it should… Unless I messed up horribly…) And yes, but I needed Will OUTTA there! Besides, it was kind of a mix between her being so bloody ANGRY and the fact of her social status and yeah that got him outta there. Many contributing factors.

**TriGem**: Yes, but Will did leave, so MUAHAHAHAHA they were all alone! And I am hoping that your question was answered in this chapter. If you would like me to elaborate more, just say so, and I shall. (Hence, make sure to review ;) )

**Pirate**: Yes, our dear Miss Swann has started to warm up to Jack Sparrow. Oh, 'scue me. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

**Ipzy**: lol Well she snaps out of her grumbling/self-pity… later… more or less…

**Dian**: I knew the constant bugging would come in handy! And you have absolutely no idea how much fun I had writing that long string of insults and how hard it was to limit it and not put more…

**Suzzie**: _Sure_ you wouldn't. ;) And he's not really drunk per se… Not really.

**Velvetina**: I do? YAY!!!! I try. Thankees! :D Just watching snippets of the movie or listening to it while writing sure help. And I'm hoping I didn't end this chapter at a horribly yick part for ya. Promise to update soon.

**Shane**: And forever shall be. :D

**Leah**: lol Yes, I suppose, although I don't know if it's _possible_ to straighten the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow out. We'll see though… Evil maniacal laugh

**Cassie**: Very honored you've taken the time to review my fic then! **Is happy to know she captures Jack's essence** I hope you enjoy this chappie!


	11. Tortuga: Conclusion

A/N1: You all have my express permission to lynch me and eat me alive, burning me upon a spit, although perhaps not in that order! I am SO VERY SORRY about this _extremely_ long delay! Schoolwork and life, all of those factors are against me! I swear upon my lust for the lovely Captain Jack Sparrow that I shall be just a _tad_ faster in updating!!! (In other words, MUCH faster), esp. with vacation coming up! So I hope I haven't pushed any of ye away from reading this with my long delay, and I hope that you shall all find time to review!!! (Sorry all you long-chapter lovers, but this one's a bit shorter now. Yes, sizes do fluctuate. :P)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        Leah Swann awoke feeling safe, warm. Still drowsy, half-asleep, she burrowed slightly back into the embrace in which she found herself, held in someone's arms.

Wait just a moment… _held in someone's arms_?!?!?! Gasping, she jerked forward, pulling out of their grasp, and being as close as she was to the edge of the bed… fell out of it again, landing with a _loud_ "Bloody _hell!" Embarrassed, angry, and annoyed, she began to get to her feet, the color rising in her cheeks. The sun was shining into the _wonderful_ room she found herself in, and she found no trouble in meeting Jack's gaze as he watched her with some amusement. _

"A bit clumsy this morning, eh?"

"What is it to _you_, Sparrow?" she hissed upon having stood, her hands on her hips, head cocked.

The pirate sat up, watching her curiously. "Sparrow is it now?"

"Jack, Sparrow, what's the difference? If you are behaving like a-"

"I am not _behaving like a certain _anything_, darling. You, on the other hand, seem to have woken in not the best of moods."_

Already, Leah was beginning to regret the past night's events. Had she really told _this man the story of her life? She must have been drunk! Obviously more than she realized. But she was not that stubborn. Even she knew that she had been perfectly sober. "Well," she said instead, trying hard to find the right words without sounding as if she was lost for them, "obviously I'm not in the __worst of moods, either."_

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Leah."

"How would you know, you chauvanis-"

"Luv, one question. What'll it be, Leah or Miss Swann? I would _really appreciate some clarity here, savvy?"_

She opened her mouth, about to snap something insulting and along the lines of "Miss Swann, of course!" back, but closed it altogether luckily before any sound had come out. What was she _doing_? Did she _want to escape, or not? Her eyes averted, she gave him an answer, one that was almost too soft for the man to hear. "Leah. Call me Leah." _

"Where are we going now?" Will asked suspiciously upon their having reached the stairs downstairs into the bar. The three of them had to stay close to the side of the thing so as to not disturb the various… activities going on on the steps, and Leah was situated in between the two, having no urge to be caught alone again.

"Now, we are going to the docks. I'm sure Gibbs has found us a _lovely crew by now."_

"Define lovely," Leah said, not quite sure exactly who they could find in a place like this that would be of absolutely any use.

"Lovely as in _able_ and loyal, luv."

"So the complete opposite of a pirate?" she retorted, but bit her lip as soon as the comment escaped her lips, giving herself a mental slap. Why did she have to argue with him so much over absolutely _nothing?_

"First off," he said, stopping abruptly and turning around to face her and Will, who was last in line. This was strongly reminiscent of the preceding night for the female of the three. "You know not what a pirate _does, nor how he lives, so try not to judge one before you've actually had a chance to."_

Still biting her lip, refusing to allow herself to speak, she nodded. Nodding himself, Jack turned with his usual swagger and continued to the landing.

"I see you two are getting along," Will said from somewhere behind her. She could easily detect the sarcasm present within his tone but decided to ignore it.

Putting a hand to her forehead, sighing, she followed after the captain, having to dodge lithely at least three times to avoid getting pummeled, and realized something as he finished speaking with that same barmaid from last night and received a banana … she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything for over twenty-four hours, and this hadn't been the easiest twenty-four hours of her life either.

Stubborn as usual, she of course refused to acknowledge her hunger as she walked obstinately up to him, her head held high. Still, she could not take her eyes off of the fruit. Jack, being the brilliantly _astute man he was, noticed this. "Would you be hungry, darling?" he asked._

Swallowing, she nodded. "I suppose so."

"And you would be too then, I gather," he said, motioning to Will.

"As long as the food isn't poisoned," Will replied. Not bothering with a reply-What did he do to get himself into these situations?- Jack turned back to the counter.

"Dina! Dina! Come back here for a second, luv."

Fuming, the barmaid turned, practically stomping back. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I've told you, I will _not-_"__

"No, darling. This is something _completely_ different. These two," he said, motioning to William and Leah, "are hungry."

Barely sparing "the two" a glance, she glared at the pirate before her, one who seemed to be trying very hard not to flinch under the heat of her stare. "This i'n't a bloody _charity_, is it? There'll be no free _anythin' to _anyone_, got it? Even if they're bloody __starving at m' door."_

Sighing, Jack reached for his pouch and, with much regret, took out a coin, holding it out. "Whatever happened to trusting me that I'd pay you back, luv?"

"I smartened up, Jack," she snapped, grabbing the metal from him before he could change his mind. Then, reaching for a bowl somewhere behind her, she grabbed two apples and threw them at him. Jack caught them easily while she also fished out a loaf of bread, one that actually wasn't as hard as a rock, and placed it on the counter in front of him. Before she could say a word, though, she noticed that someone to her left was actually trying to get themselves some free beer from behind the counter, and ran down there, yelling.

Doing his equivalent to a shrug, the pirate tossed an apple each to the Leah and Will, who had been watching this with only a _little amusement, and then handed the male of the two the bread as he walked past. "I suggest you two share that," he said, not bothering with another look back._

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Leah walked beside the blacksmith and pirate, led more or less my Mr. Gibbs, eyeing the men who would pilot their ship, well, the _Navy's_ ship, theirs for the present, with barely-concealed disdain.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will commented, about as impressed as she was. Not saying a word, Jack continued his inspection down the aisle of subjects and stopped, turning towards an exceptionally… elderly man.

"You sailor-"

"Cotton, sir," Mr. Gibbs informed him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" The man stayed silent. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man."

Mr. Gibbs found this to be the perfect moment to interject. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the pirate to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Leah blinked. The parrot… spoke for him…? He couldn't be serious.

"Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question." She could not believe this. She could _not_-

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure that means yes."

"'Course it does," Jack said, hiding his own dismay very well considering, and turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad," Will countered.

"So in other words," Leah cut in below her breath, "no, _not_ satisfied."

Jack gave the two of them a look, actually agreeing with them in some small part of his mind, before a voice rang through. "And what's the benefit for us?" Strange, that sounded female. Her curiosity piqued, Leah followed, along with William, as Jack went over to inspect. With a grimace that Leah could not see, he took off the hat of the woman standing second to last in line, exuberantly stating her name. "Anamaria!" He was met with a slap from this woman, who was plainly furious, and after her initial shock, Leah watched the proceedings with a quirked eyebrow. 

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said.

"No, that one I deserved." 

"Why do I not doubt that," the 17-year old female muttered as, behind Jack, she could see Anamaria nodding.

"You stole my boat," the one called Anamaria snapped the moment Jack was facing her again.

"Actually-" Another slap cut him off. This was just getting to be pathetic…

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" How many boats did this man _steal_ in a day!

"You'll get another one," Jack offered, and even Leah could tell that this was a simple last-ditch effort to keep Anamaria from doing worse to him than a mere slap. He even cowered as the woman's arm extended, pointing. It was obvious she was trying hard to restrain herself from doing just that.

"I will."

"A better one," Will cut in, and the Swann was shocked to actually find him _helping_ Jack. Well this was certainly an interesting day.

"A better one!" Jack seconded.

"That one," Will said, and Leah bent over, strongly taken aback with what he was pointing to.

"What one…? That one?" Jack demanded as he too finally saw while Leah's voice failed her at the blacksmith's audacity. That was the Navy's ship! If her father ever found out she helped to actually put this, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, permanently into the hands of a pirate…

At Will's expression, and at the situation he was in, Jack was forced to submit. "'Aye, that one!" 

Now regaining the power of speech, Leah interrupted before he could continue. "Are you two _mad_? It's not out bloody boat! It's the Navy's! You have absolutely no right to give it away like this! If my father learns that I aided in this matter, do you know what he will- oh," she finished at last, and looked down before another sound could leave her mouth. She was escaping Port Royale! She was not going to go back there! Why did she care? There would be no consequences for her, would there? She was free…

"Exactly," Jack said quietly, although Will didn't exactly understand, and turned back to Anamaria, though his voice reached far.

"Aye!" was the group consensus, though Leah barely heard it, her eyes fixed firmly on the dock. The food she had eaten earlier was no longer a comfort within her stomach, and she felt sick. Was this really going to happen? What had she been thinking? Could she really… She'd been so sure before, but now, Leah was having second thoughts, realizing the implications this could have. What this something she wanted? Was she willing to face the alternative?

"No, no, no, no," Mr. Gibbs said the moment Anamaria and the main of the crew was out of earshot, the former having snatched her hat back from Jack with a glower. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman onboard, sir, and we already have one comin' along." For once, Leah stayed silent, deep in her reverie.

"It'd be far worse not to have them, the both of them," Jack replied, and turned, walking briskly away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shane**: Glad ye like! Hopefully this shorter one is up to your standards. :P

**Leah**: lol Yes. And she could drink up, me hearties, yo ho! :D I love that song… But, on another note, yes, she has, but it has all created the absolutely _wonderful_ character we have here with us today. ;)

**TriGemini**: Long review! Long review! *Hops up and down like a five-year old on pixie sticks* Yes, Jack IS fairly sincere in his advice, though Leah's starting to figure out that there will be… *gasp* _consequences_ if she does this! (Yes, sometimes, she can be a bit… slow :P, but I still luvvle her. *Huggles her Leah* But could you elaborate a bit more on what you would like to know about my dear Miss Swann? I'm not quite sure on which part of her history/personality/etc. you would like to know about.

**Neytari**: Yes, I noticed that while writing it, but I purposely put it in there that much for effect. The girl was so completely mad/sad/mad in the sense of nuthouse at that moment in time she has to use some sort of "curse word", and since that's the next best thing and something she says a lot anyway… Savvy? 

**Ipzy**: No you don't! *Gives cookie* Any review good review! Much appreciated! And I'm very glad you're enjoying. :D

**Vagrant**: Glad it has caught thy attention in a good way! Please, continue to read and enjoy!

**Pirate**: Yes, Jack can be such a sweetheart sometimes. ^.^ And sorry once again for the delay in update! Shall be speedier this time, I swear!

**Bubble**: It is? YAY!!! :D I was wondering if my writing was too choppy or something… Very glad 'tis up to thy standards. :D

**Ourania**: I am very honored that this is a proper fanfiction and that ye are taking the time to read it, but one thing… 'tis Leah, not Sarah. ;) Sure it's just a typo on thy part. Keep on reading and enjoy, though!

**Zubachick**: lol Yes, amuses me too, and others as well I hear. Hope you have enjoyed this chappie!


	12. To the Island of Death

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL! **

(Esp. Christmas and Hannukah as those are both today)

**Whether ye be Jewish, Christian, Catholic, Buddhist, Muslim, etc., I hope you're having a blast!**

**A/N1:** Well, here ya go! Very glad I haven't lost my dear reviewers. Huggles all . And, longer this time! Woot!

**A/N2:** Well, I've had my fun. No more flames shall be responded to from now on, nor will they be acknowledged in any way except for my wonderful dance about the blaze, and my bonfire will consequently grow bigger and bigger as I have my fun! Hope y'all enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Cursing, Leah Swann desperately gripped the ratlines to keep from falling over and colliding with the wall. This storm was horrible, and she could barely keep her balance. Squinting through the pelting rain, she looked up towards the stern of the ship, cursing the sight she was met with. Through the unrelenting downpour, she could just make out Jack standing more or less calmly at the wheel, barely lurching either way as the ship rocked to and fro, steering the ship.

The fact that she was wearing a mere whitechemise with fabric that was not entirely opaque and stuck to her did not bother her. The fact that she was on a ship full of men and only one woman besides herself, all of whom could clearly make out what was under this said attire, to a far degree at least, did not really bother her either. The fact that she was _barefoot_ and _freezing_ did not bother her. The fact that Jack could stand there appearing so completely unaffected by the tempest while the rest of the crew struggled to keep the ship actually _afloat_ infuriated her.

Biting back a little growl of rage, she forced herself over to Will, pulling a rope down taut beside the one he was working on. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" she heard him cry out to Mr. Gibbs, and froze, listening intently. How _were_ they to get to the island? The deck bobbed to the side, and she nearly toppled, but straightened almost immediately, muttering a small profanity under her breath yet again. She had to remain quiet, though. She had to hear this.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Wait, did that mean… Did Jack have a compass that actually pointed _towards_ the island? Was that even possible? Probable?

Peering through the rain yet again, she tried to make out a little more of his figure. Yes, he _did_ have something in his hand that he was referring to as he piloted the _Interceptor_, but she could not make out what it was.

"How is it possible that a compass could point to an island?" she questioned loudly enough to be heard.

Mr. Gibbs, who was on his way to the quarterdeck to ask the captain something, turned quickly to reply. "The same way a ship could be cursed." Leah gaped open-mouthed after Mr. Gibbs. She'd heard the tales of the _Black Pearl_, true, but the curse couldn't be real, could it? That was in the world of fairytales and magic, wasn't it? No, there was no way for a curse to logically exist.

But if one did, if _this_ one did… What would happen to her sister?

There was doubt about it. This simply had to be one of the eeriest places Leah had ever seen. While the rest of the crew stood at the edge of the boat, watching the waters of the passage and seeing the wreckages of ships from days past, she stayed back near the mast, alone and deep in her own thoughts. This place… it affected her mood somehow, made her darker and grimmer than usual, and caused her mind to seek out the darkest possibilities possible for this venture "Dead men tell no tales." Yes, that parrot's ramblings certainly fit well with her thoughts.. Elizabeth dead, Leah herself stuck back at Port Royale stuck in a slow decay of time, Jack and Will dead-

Wait, why did she care if _Jack_ died? Why did she care if that despicable crafty pirate died? She of course told herself the reason for this was that, if he died, she would not be able to escape her life, which she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to do, but another part of her knew that this "reason" was only a half-truth. She was beginning to care for him and actually _care_ about his well-being, most likely because he had actually listened to her that night in Tortuga, but that was all she was willing to admit to herself. She could see him now, watching his compass—one of the oddest trinkets she had ever seen—and then closing it as Cotton started staring for too long. Odd…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Will and Mr. Gibbs walked past her, the older set on tightening yet another rope that was a key part in the function of the _Interceptor_, just how, Leah wasn't sure. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked before the man had even reached the ropes.

The two stayed about two feet away from her, even after Mr. Gibbs had finished with his task while speaking, but Leah only moved closer, only indicating that she was even listening when he was finished speaking.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him. Back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." At this, Leah could not stay still, but whirled about, facing the pair dead-on.

"What?" Will asked in disbelief. Apparently, from the reaction of Mr. Gibbs to his own words, he had not meant for that to "slip out", as it were. "He failed to mention that."

"Yes," the younger of the two sister Swanns commented, moving closer to the pair, "he did." A quick glance up to the quarterdeck, and she could see him standing there steering, same as ever. How many secrets did that man have?

Both of the men gave Leah a look, but did not halt in their conversation. Mr. Gibbs didn't seem as _eager_ to continue, but continue he did. "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." So that… was what had happened, was it? Leah already couldn't believe that she had _whined_ to Jack about her own life, which seemed like a literal piece of cake with extra frosting compared to his now. Why had he even listened to her that night? But apparently the account of Jack's "adventure" wasn't complete.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will began, and then started to, well, behave like Jack, to a certain degree at least. Leah had to admit, it was moderately accurate… But the pirate swaggered more, and didn't seem quite that off-balance. Nonetheless, it was an _interesting_ theory…

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Mr. Gibbs responded, and got down on his haunches, her and Will following suit soon after. "Now Will, Miss Swann, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well that won't do much good hunting nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbosa," Leah and Will said at the same time, having heard the stories just as everyone else had. The two looked at each other, but then turned back to the one telling them the _true_ story of what had transpired.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs replied.

Suddenly, a thought seemed to strike the young blacksmith. "How did Jack get off the island?" That was a good question… Unless he was a strangely corporeal ghost, Captain Jack Sparrow had to have escaped somehow.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft."

Leah Swann blinked. "He…"

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" William finished for her.

"Aye, sea turtles." Was this man _serious_? Mr. Gibbs had to see the failed logic in that, didn't he? That story was one of the worst fabrications Leah had ever heard!

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, pointing out an obvious flaw. In her dismay, Leah had been unable to think of such a point, but inwardly, she thanked him. He'd roped together _sea turtles_? She didn't even notice that Will and Mr. Gibbs had turned to face away from each other but to an approaching figure. There would _be_ no rope on an island-

"Human hair. From my back." Surprised to hear the familiar voice, Leah gasped and looked up at Jack, who had walked over and apparently overheard just what they had been discussing. For just how long had he been standing there? "Let go of the anchor!" he commanded his crew, his eyes still more or less on the three of them. The crew yelled back something confirming the fact that they were carrying out their captain's orders and got to work. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

As Jack began walking away, Leah dove up after him. "What do you mean "young Mr. Turner" and you are to go ashore?" she demanded, catching up to him. Before he could reply, Mr. Gibbs addressed the captain himself.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?"

"The worst…?" Leah muttered to herself.

"Keep to the code," he ordered, and then continued walking. Leah sprang to attention and caught up to him once again.

"You are _not_ leaving without me," she said, eyes blazing. After coming all this way, she was _not_ going to be left on the ship while him and Will went off to rescue _her_ sister. He truly _was_ bloody mad if the thought she would allow such to happen.

"And why won't I be doing that?" he asked, stopping suddenly and turning to face her.

"Because we have an accord! We have an accord that-"

"That I will help to save your darling sister, _not_ that you will be coming along and most likely getting yourself _killed_ and slowing myself and our dear friend Will here."

Not quite sure how to reply to that, Leah could do nothing but gape, her mouth slightly ajar. "Y-you can_not_ be serious," she finished at last, fists clenched at her sides. "You expect me to wait here while you two go out and do Lord knows what and bloody _pray_ that you all make it back alive? Is this what would happen if I _did_ become a pirate: I stay below deck while the _men_ fight above?"

"This has nothing to do with your social status nor your _gender_, luv. This has to do with the fact that you're untrained, are wearing naught but a _chemise_, and do not know how to handle a sword. One day, the circumstances will be different, but at this moment, they are _not_, savvy?"

She could not keep her eyes on him. Leah Swann was forced to turn away, tears of rage stinging her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away. He was right. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She _would_ only slow them down. "All right," she said at last, turning to face him again. "Fine. But if you do not come back with my sister, Jack, I swear to you, I will…"

"You will do _what_, luv?"

"Use your imagination, Jack," she said, smiling grimly. _And remember your promise. Remember to come back and save me as well.

* * *

_

**Shawn**: Don't say I didn't warn you!!!!! Lol No, really, I'm very honored you found the time to read through 11 chapters and review. Hoping you're enjoying it, despite the Jack/OC.

**M'Dear Flamer**: laughs hysterically Well, just a few comments before I commence my dance about the fire… You've read one chapter, darling. So, really, how can you possibly tell whether my fic is boring. Ah yes… One more thing. How is it possible for me to have messed up personalities when there are absolutely none within my first chapter besides Leah? Now I'm frightened… Do you KNOW Leah personally, and I've twisted her psyche? Wow! What's she like? Can I have her autograph? Really, at least make a _thought out_ flame next time, showing that you have at least _read_ the fic, though I doubt I shall respond either way. This particularly review is barely causing sparks within my wonderful bonfire! Prances about said fire singing the pirate song at the top of her lungs, rum in hand, Jack and Leah beside her Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

**Suzzie**: Yes, I was wondering about that, as that is what the script I have says, but then after watching the scene, I heard "man". I don't know…. Until further notice I shall keep it as is. And thank you! Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy New Year, and overall happy holidays to ye too!

**Zubachick**: Wow! Blushes a deep crimson I'm very honored that you feel that way about my fic! Gives all of the mentioned as Christmas presents ENJOY!!! :D

**TriGemini**: Yes, well in my last chapter, still here, actually, though not as much, she's just starting to figure out that if she becomes a pirate, _she can't go back_. She's stuck, and she doesn't like being stuck. The reason she's so confusing is because she herself is completely and utterly confused, and not just about what she should do! Dontcha worry, more little snippets on herself and her sister and their past, etc. are coming up, but in a chapter or two. Have patience, young grasshopper, and you shall receive!

**Shane**: Yes, 'tis. Hoping you don't mind the abbreviation! And HUZZAH!!!!

**Vagrant**: Yes, and I apologize for the abruptness of it. It was simply the only way I could work it unless I wanted to wait a day to update… Next few SHOULD be longer, though I can't promise anything concerning my imagination and mind. See, that's why I'm OUT of my mind. It's dark and scary in there!

**Leah**: Yes…. One has to remember that she was raised upper class all her life (which I strongly believe happened to Jack, and that he went pirate after being born a nobleman!!!) and is only now out of the world, even if she does detest said world wholeheartedly. Thus… hello obnoxiousness! :D Very glad ye are enjoying, mate!

**Ourania**: Gives poor fingers some ice and** Ourania **some cookies It's all right, it's all right! Typos happen to all! Trust me, I know… -- I'm just very happy that ye are reading and remembered the "-ah" at the end of her name! ;) :P This one was a bit longer and I hope pretty decent. Hope ye enjoy!

**4th Gullwing**: lol Calm down, girl! You ARE an uber-good writer, so don't sell yourself short! And very glad you liked both of my chappies! As for my dearest flamer… Don't worry about them either… Evil laugh

**Ipzy**: Oh, I am! Mesa Jewish, so I've had time to update! :D Lol And I hope thee have had an AWESOME holiday as well and have received countless upon countless presents!!! I also hope you enjoy this chappie. ;)


	13. Elizabeth Safe, Jack Gone

A/N1: Wooot!!!! Here it is, the next chapter! And it's not short, either! *The crowd goes wild* As I've been playing Final Fantasy X-2 nonstop lately, I'm so proud of myself for getting on here and typing! Anywayz, hope y'all enjoy, and don't forget to leave me thy comments via the review! :D You all have no idea how grateful I am for all the feedback! It's gone WAY past my wildest expectations! Thank you all! *Hands out bags of cash so that her wonderful, dear reviewers can buy anything and everything they desire… in the Monopoly game, as that's the only type of cash she can afford*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Where _were_ they? Where _were _they? Had something happened to all three of them? From the moment Will and Jack left, any and all worst-case scenarios dominated Leah's thoughts. She could think of nothing else. She of course _tried_ to make herself useful, but the most she could really do was stand there deep in thought. Whenever she was to do a task, she did it so absentmindedly that she almost destroyed _something_ at least twice, so eventually, she was left alone. She felt guilty for this, of course, but she simply could not concentrate. Where _were_ they? Why was the rescue taking Will and Jack so long? They should be back by now!

Having been absolutely no use to any of the crew above deck, she'd gone below for not only their sakes, but also her own. If she had had to watch that ocean without any sign of an approaching jollyboat any longer, she would have gone insane. Literally. So there she was, pacing next to the stairs, wishing that this whole thing were over and done with. She did not allow herself to even consider where _she_ would be once it was all over and done with, but still, she wished it were. Things would be simpler then. At least… that's what she _wanted_ to believe.

Finally, unable to stand the waiting and the silence anymore, Leah stomped up the steps, getting _very_ irritated with both Jack and Will. Not Elizabeth. It was not her fault that she'd been kidnapped. But those two… they should have gotten her back by now!

Luckily, she had very good timing, as just at that moment, her sister and her "rescue party" reached them. Unable to hold herself back, Leah could barely keep herself from pushing through the layer of pirates to reach her sister, instead squeezing herself between the two of them until they realized what she was up to and moved over. She reached the front only a few seconds after Mr. Gibbs had welcomed Elizabeth onboard, the latter gasping "Mr. Gibbs?" in astonishment. She was on a ship full of even _more _pirates after her horrible ordeal with a great bunch of them, and _Mr. Gibbs_ was here?

Watching this, Leah noticed nothing but her sister. Not who was with Elizabeth, not the trail of oars leading away from the ship. No, all she noticed was Elizabeth, more or less her one true friend in this world, safe and sound and whole. And after all this time worrying. After all this time consorting with outlaws to see her safe return, and here she was!

"Elizabeth!" she managed to stammer out, overjoyed at her sister's safe return.

"Leah?" Elizabeth asked in turn, disbelieving, in about the same tone she had used to utter her last comment. What was _Leah_, her little sister, doing here? What was going on?

"I _couldn't_ stay in Port Royale and watch the Commodore and Father make fools of themselves, sad to say, in trying to find you, Liz!" she offered in meek explanation, and moved forward. Still not quite understanding, but letting out a little laugh of both surprise and happiness, Elizabeth met her in a warm embrace. Smiling as she pulled back, Leah barely registered the conversation going on between Will and Mr. Gibbs.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?"

"Jack," Elizabeth began, catching the words and turning to Will incredulously, "Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind." 

Leah's smile gradually evaporated the moment this sunk in, and the younger of the two siblings stepped back, her hands yet gripping those of her sister almost absentmindedly.

"What did you say?" she breathed, unable to either believe or accept this.

"He's still back there," Will said in response, "He fell behind."

Numb with shock, Leah merely stood there as Will helped Elizabeth towards the stairs below deck and Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria got the crew back to work.

"Leah," a voice beckoned, her sister's voice, and she turned to face it almost unwillingly, hair blowing in the slight breeze. Then, without comment, she followed.

_Why do I care?_ Leah Swann thought to herself in a meditative silence, witting in a chair almost perpendicular to both Will and Elizabeth, her sister to her right, the blacksmith to her left. _And how could I have not noticed?_

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth demanded, wrapping a bandage furiously over the gash on her palm. It was a good question, Leah thought. A good question indeed. And why had she not figured Jack Sparrow to be the type of man to do so?

"A pirate," Will replied as Leah stayed silent, and then reached out for Elizabeth's injured hand. "Here, let me."

Her eyes fixed firmly on the floor, Leah tried desperately to piece all of this together. The three of them had all given their own distinct details of the events of the past three or so days, Leah of course leaving out the conversation she'd had with Jack and the promise he'd made her that night in Tortuga. That was simply one of those things she was not willing to share yet, one that she still did not even fully understand. How could she have been so wrong about the captain, that particular pirate? How could she have missed so much? Planning to trade Will for a bloody _ship_? Had he ever even planned on helping them _rescue_ Elizabeth in the first place? Had he simply been planning on betraying them all along? And what had his offer to allow her to come with him and be a pirate been? Had it all been an exceptionally amusing farce for him, a little game to keep boredom at bay?

Then there were all the little details of Elizabeth's story. The crew actually being cursed, she couldn't fully believe it, even if she knew her sister was not the sort of person to lie about such things. She would have no need to, anyway. Where would it get her saying that the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was undead? Anyone she told the story to would think her mad if they didn't know her half as well as Leah did. And her giving William's last name as her own, her lying about being a maid in the governor's household… Leah had a sneaking suspicious as to why, had a sneaking suspicion as to just what that Aztec gold Barbosa had been referring to way. She'd been there the day they'd rescued Will, not that much younger than Elizabeth herself, and had seen her sister take that pirate medallion and hide it from the adults on board. She'd been sworn to secrecy about it by her older and supposedly wiser sibling, and hadn't breathed a word of the gold since, had even forgotten about it at times, but it always came back to her. And now, she remembered that day in full force, and understood something about just why Elizabeth's blood had not worked. If it was Will's medallion, then his father must have been a pirate on the _Pearl_.

But those concerns were not even what dominated the majority of her thoughts. What did was this: Why did she _care_? If Jack Sparrow had been such a scoundrel as to be willing to trade Will for a bloody _boat_, shouldn't she be _happy_ that the bastard was dead? He deserved it! Yet some part of her refused to believe that he was capable of such a thing. Some part of her would not believe that he could be so inherently evil. Some part of her grieved. And she didn't understand why!

So her mind continued to muse over that eternal question as it continued to frustrate Leah more and more. Why the _bloody hell_ did she _care_?

"Excuse me," she muttered just as Will began to wrap the bandage around Elizabeth's wound, standing up and moving to the stairs. She paid no heed to anything said to her, nor to any movements after her, if there were any, and began the march above deck. It haunted her, her grief. It confused her. Was she grieving for the future that could have been, one of freedom, away from Port Royale, one dead and gone now, ash? Was she upset over the almost certain demise of Captain Jack Sparrow? Was it a mixture of both? And if so… _why_?

The sight on the deck of the _Interceptor_ afforded her comfort for the barest of moments before all hell broke loose, giving her no more time to think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Suzzie**: lol Yes, I thought I was… Very glad it's confirmed! And if I have made any mistakes in dialogue, don't hesitate to tell me… You have no idea what a hassle it is to try to get every line perfect when the script you're working with is just a little, shall we say, flawed? I don't doubt I make the occasional mistake, and if you see one, thank you! *Hug* And yes, now that my rant is over… happy holidays! :P

**TriGemini**: Hehehe… Gee, I wonder what thy imagination is cooking up… And I wonder what **Suzzie**'s is cooking up… I wonder what all of your imaginations are cooking up! And I'm afraid! Lol Yes, so thank you very much! Here's hoping ye like this chappie! (And even if you don't, I shan't be offended. Just tell moi. :P)

**Ipzy**: Wow! Glad you like it so much! And I have been a bit of a bad girl in the updating department lately, but I'm still doing it! I think this could be one of the only stories of mine which I actually will FINISH one day (though I do have ideas for a sequel… *shifty eyes*). And ye like cookies? Here! *Gives her a big sack full of peanut butter cookies* Those are my fav, so I figure ye should like 'em. :D

**Shane**: lol Isn't it, though? I'm using it more and more after the redcoats use it at the end of pirates… And glad you like! :D

**Orlis**: You do? YAY!!!!! *Does a long fun dance about the bonfire, inviting any and all who want to join in to join in* With any luck, ye are enjoying this chappie to, eh?

**Jesse**: Hehehe… How'd ye know?

**Leah**: lol Wow, you're not looking forward to LONDON because of me story! It must be good then! (;) ) No, really, I hope ye've enjoyed thy trip (details!!! ;) ), and that you're enjoying this chapter.

**Zuba**: Yes, yes you shall. And remember… curiosity may have killed the cat, but it never killed us!

**Jacks Whore**: *Writes, writes, writes* Ye like?

**Ourania**: *Hands some milk to go along with it… wait, make that rum as well* Well, I'm not so sure about the updating… *Glances nervously to her "Captain Jill Sparrow" fanfic* And I actually got a review on that one, too… Um, anywayz… I'm very happy you like it so much!!! Yes, Leah was aching to get off the _Interceptor_ and go after Jack and Will, but how was she to get off of the ship, and how would she go about matters after that? Hence, she stayed, and in this chappie, ye see the results of it… Tell moi what ya think!

**Cherish**: Whoopies! *Does a little dance* Good to have ye back! :D And I try to handle it realistically, as I personally believe all this stuff happens in some reality… And therefore to have her, a proper gentlewoman and the governor's daughter no matter how she detests it, pounce upon Sparrow like a Tortuga wench would be… unbelievable and would _ruin_ one of these said realities, savvy? I have theories… I don't understand most of them myself… I even have loopholes on that particular one in me own mind, many of which contradict… So yeah, mesa shush on that now and just dwell on the fact that I'm doing something right. :P So thank ye for the review! Hoping I'm doing rest right as well! :P *Hands a pillow and the PotC soundtrack to her dear reviewer* Something to sleep on and to! G'night! (Though I'm guessing you've woken up by now. ;) )

**My, Myself, and I**: Yes, I don't tend to read those myself… *looks around warily waiting for the hypocrite remarks to come flying* Glad that my story caught thy attention! Hopefully, it shall continue to.


	14. The Pearl Vs The Interceptor: Preparatio...

A/N1: After writing out the entire battle sequence between the _Pearl_ and the _Interceptor_, I realized something… It's too long for once chapter! (It really is, at least according to my usual lengths… It's nearly 5 pages long!) So, I have decided to split it up into two parts. I hope it's worth the wait to thy darling reviewer eyes! ;)

A/N2: And thanks to dear **Cherish**… Jack shaped pillows for everyone who reviews this one!!! WHOOOOO! *Snuggles with her own advance edition*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Above deck, things were in a state of turmoil. Orders were being shouted as the crew desperately tried to make the ship move faster. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Leah demanded, coming up on the quarterdeck.

"Look behind you," Anamaria commanded, turning the wheel to the right, "The _Black Pearl's gaining on us!"_

"The _Pearl is _what_? I thought we'd escaped!"_

"Apparently, we haven't."

Stunned, Leah ran to the very back of the ship, leaning over the edge as she looked out into the distance. Yes, the _Pearl_ was certainly right behind them, and since it hadn't even been within sight when they'd left the Isla de Muerta, she ascertained it really was gaining on them, even if it was still a way's away, though still close enough to catch them within a half hour at most. 

This wasn't good. 

True, she did feel strong hatred against each and every one of the pirates on that vessel, the pirates that had betrayed Jack, stolen the _Pearl more or less from him, and kidnapped her sister, wished death upon those scoundrels even, but she was quite certain that those presently upon the __Interceptor would not be able to carry this said "death" out. If what Elizabeth's account was accurate, then they could not be killed by anyone or anything on this mortal coil as long as they remained cursed._

"Isn't there any way for us to sail faster, to escape them somehow?" Leah asked, whirling her head about after staring at the oncoming vessel for at least half a minute. "Lighten the ship, perhaps? We'd sail faster that way!"__

"It wouldn't work," Anamaria replied, shaking her head, "It's gaining too quickly. It's too close already. They'd still catch us." 

"But…you're pirates! Can't you think of _anything_?" Leah exclaimed after a few tense moments, temporarily unable to think of a proper response. Her mind wasn't working right at the moment… it was too clouded, this resulting from a mix of factors. She couldn't think clearly!

"We're not miracle workers, lass," Mr. Gibbs called from the main deck, "Pirates, aye, but we're not magical!"

Biting her lip, Leah looked back at the approaching ship. They'd just rescued Elizabeth, and were about to be all of them caught, or worse, killed? Well, wasn't this just the ideal day?

Mr. Gibbs was now shouting orders to the crew from up on the quarterdeck where Leah and Anamaria still were, and all of the pirates on the _Interceptor made to carry them out as quickly as possible. At that moment, Elizabeth decided to come up from below deck. The fact that she came alone, without Will, did strike Leah as odd, but they had more pressing matters to focus on right now. Even her own addled thoughts and feeling were cast aside for the moment._

"What's happening?" Elizabeth called up to Mr. Gibbs. Why was the ship in such a state of turmoil? What was going on?

"The _Black Pearl, she's gaining on us!" Anamaria answered for him, still struggling to keep the ship on a fair course. Needing to see it for herself, much like Leah had, Elizabeth looked off into the distance, leaning over the side of the ship. Yes, the _Black Pearl_ was definitely behind them._

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she continued to argue, dashing up the stairs, her gaze moving from Leah to Anamaria to Mr. Gibbs. This just wasn't possible.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," the woman countered hotly. She'd had enough of this with their quarry's dear sister… It was getting just a tad annoying.

"Elizabeth, do you have any ideas as to what to do?" Leah called, moving forward and consequently closer to her sibling. Elizabeth usually had a knack for thinking up solutions and ideas at the last moment. Leah usually had this skill as well, but at the moment, it was nowhere to be found.

Careening her head back, Elizabeth seemed to think for the briefest of moments before something struck her. Moving closer to Anamaria, she asked, "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye," Anamaria answered, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Well then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" What? Leah hadn't seen any shoals about… Looking at the area Elizabeth had pointed to, she could just make them out. Oh, why hadn't she seen those before? Why hadn't she thought of it? That was ingenious! 

"That should work!" she cried out, ecstatic. Perhaps they really would make it through this.

"We don't have to outrun 'em long, just long enough," Mr. Gibbs said, seeing some hope in the situation. As the younger Miss Swann had just said, this just might work…

Glancing to Leah, Anamaria began to navigate the ship towards the said shoals, calling out orders to the crew. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Mr. Gibbs added.

"Liz, you're bloody brilliant," Leah said, using the nickname she always used with her sister, ever since she was a child, finally reaching her and grabbing hold of her arm. Though not even two years older than her sister, Elizabeth was nonetheless taller by at least two to three inches, and therefore she smiled down at her slightly shorter sister briefly before glancing back at the main deck. They needed to lighten this ship quickly if they were to have any chance. The four of them on the quarterdeck watched this all with dread. What if they didn't make it…?

After not even a minute of the crew's atypical unloading of the cargo and essentially anything else the ship had, Will was seen coming up above deck, and something happened that made it obvious that all of this toil have been done needlessly. The _Pearl_ now had its oars out.

"It was a good plan," Anamaria said almost mournfully, "up till now." Not saying anything, Leah put a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"Gibbs!" Will called, running up to them, "we have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria demanded. All eyes up on the quarterdeck were on the blacksmith now.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left."

The pirate considered for only a few seconds before deciding. "Load the guns!" he yelled to the crew, moving down to the main deck, "Case, shot, and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!" Sighing, Leah shook her head. Wasn't this just perfect? Giving her sister a look, Leah moved past her and William, down to help the crew. Behind her, Will and Elizabeth followed suit after exchanging a deep, meaningful glance of their own.

Wordlessly, she helped to load a half-full bucket of silverware into a cannon, and then moved on to another to fill it up with much of the same. This was sheer lunacy! A desperate scheme indeed. They wouldn't be able to disable another ship with this; they could only hope to slow one down. 

And besides that… How could they hope to defeat a ship of those who could not die? Even if there was still doubt in her on the matter, she did believe it.

Looking about herself, at all those staying close to yet other cannons about her, Leah got to her feet and went back above deck, back up the quarterdeck, practically running. She was surveying events about her with a mounting worry, and simply could not see this turning out well.

Back up next to the wheel, she looked past Anamaria's figure to the oncoming ship. It was closer now.

From behind her, came the voice of Mr. Gibbs, the man himself dashing up onto the quarterdeck as well. "The _Pearl_ 's gonna luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Startled, Leah turned, facing him. From behind him, Will came up, and to Leah's right was Elizabeth, now also watching the man.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. The starboard side!" Elizabeth suddenly said, inspiration striking.

"Well, it certainly has the element of surprise," Will commented.

"That it does," Leah murmured. She wasn't sure if it would actually save them in the long run, was fairly certain it wouldn't, but it at least gave them a chance.

And no matter how bleak her outlook on the outcome of this battle was, Leah Swann still wanted revenge on the cursed crew of the _Pearl. She was certain they had killed Jack upon discovering him, and, for some reason, that, along with their kidnapping of her sister, enraged her the most._

Without warning, Leah realized something as her gaze lay on Will. It was _his fault that Jack had been left on that island… He had knocked him out, had he not? _

_But he had no choice,_ another part of her argued, the voice of reason, _Jack was going to betray him._

Was he really, though? Leah still couldn't quite believe it… and cursed herself all the while for not accepting it, cursed herself for actually caring about the apparent demise of Captain Jack Sparrow.

These thoughts had all made their way across Leah's mind during the course of a split-second, and Leah mentally shook herself, looking away from Will. This was no time to thinking over this. Anamaria was saying something to them, anyhow. "You're daft, lady," she said to Elizabeth, then glanced at Leah and Will. "All three of you are." Arching an eyebrow, Leah looked over at her sister, who exchanged glances with her before looking over at Will. Daft were they?

"Daft like Jack," Mr. Gibbs declared, seeing hope in the matter once again. Turning, he ordered the crew to do just as Elizabeth had suggested, lower the anchor. This was completely unprecedented. It would catch the _Black Pearl off guard. It would work._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shane**: Yes, but what is the point of life, if not to get odd looks? ;)

**TriGemini**: Hehehe… Ye've hit the nail on the head! Leah's mind: "You're in denial." Leah's stubbornness: "No I'm not!" The voice of reason: "See?"

**Ipzy**: Yes, she will… in time… in a LOT of time… But I'm not giving anything away. 0=) And thankees! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much as to threaten violence! *Gives more peanuts* ;-)

**Suzzie**: Glad ye like! One must face the fact that there are obviously going to be alterations to the script as a brand new character is involved to interact with the others and go her own way, but I really tried to keep it close and believable… I watched the battle between the _Interceptor_ and _Black Pearl_ enough times to bore even the most avid Pirates fan to get this stuff right! So… in others words… thanks. Lol

**Cherish**: Oh, you have no idea how often I must resist the urge to pounce upon the tv or my my computer or my many pics… But, hey, when you have him locked in your closet, you don't need all of that. And, yes, that's a GRAND idea! *laughs malevolently as creepy music starts to play*

**Vagrant**: Happy New Year!!! (Only a little late on this end ;-) ) Yes, I'm trying to give you all insight into her character gradually… Glad it's working!

**Zuba**: MUAHAHAHAHA! GO TWISTS!!! I should make Leah become pregnant with Barbossa's child for a twist… just to scare you all… on April 1st… ;-) I'm very honored that you enjoy my fanfic so much! Just one question… what didst thou mean "kinda"? Mesa confuzzled! And yes, poor kitty… But it's in kitty heaven now with all the cat nip it could ever want.

**4th Gullwing**: Yes, 'tis a word, just spelled wrong. ;) And don't get jealous, girl, as I know you DON'T! Your writing is just too damn good for you to GET jealous, so shush! Now that we're past that… what dost thou think of my handling of it? You like? :P And yes, I realized after watching TTT that Leah… seemed almost identical to Eowyn at parts. Such as when Eowyn finds out Aragorn "fell" in the movie… And Leah finds out Jack "fell behind"… o.O Um, maybe Leah can magically get fighting skills and save Jack from an evil skeleton dude and become Dernhelm reincarnate? Or not. -_- Now, go work on Kioa! *shove* :P


	15. The Pearl Vs The Interceptor: The Battle

A/N1: Oh. My. Dear. Sparrow. I've gone over the 100 review mark… So many reviews! My head is SPINNING! This means so much to me guys, THANKS!!! *Huggles all REALLY tight for about 9.3752 hours* And, as promised…

*HANDS OUT JACK SPARROW PILLOWS TO EVERYONE!!!* And since you've all been so _awesome_ and made me so bloody _happy…_ *Free soundtracks, dvd's, and standups of PotC given out as well* Let's make this a party, eh? *Puts on the soundtrack for dancing music, hands out rum and cookies and pink champagne and all kinds o' goodies* Drink up me hearties yo ho! And, oh yes, you can all get a turn with Jack in this closet of mine, but only until I update next! And the order… *evil laugh* Well, ye'll have to decide amongst yourselves…

A/N2: Short compared to the other one. REALLY short compared to the other one. But that's how these things work out, I'm afraid! :P Hope y'all enjoy nonetheless! I'm afraid I won't be update for a while, though. Must likely not until Friday (bloody school…). I hope this can sake thy appetites until then! The party shall be kept going the whole time, o'course! ;-)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beside her sister, Leah was forced to grip to the edge of the ship to keep from being hurled across the deck. "Let go!" Elizabeth yelled at Anamaria, who stepped back from the wheel without a moment's hesitation. The 17-year old had to hang onto the side of the _Interceptor_ even harder as the ship swung about with great alacrity. The _Pearl_ wasted no time in compensating, but they could no longer come up on the _Interceptor_ with no real damage to themselves. This would be a real battle.

"Fire!" Elizabeth ordered at the top of her lungs, most likely just as Barbossa did on his own vessel, at least as far as Leah could tell, and the cannons subsequently went off. Smoke covered everything as explosions rent through the air. Through the near-opaque gas, Leah could just make out a figure falling from the _Pearl into the ocean. She could not ignore the satisfaction she felt from seeing this._

Shots were now fired on both sides. 

Kneeling down for cover between Elizabeth and Will, Leah held the weapons in her own hands with some disdain. She'd obtained said musket from Mr. Gibbs, but she wasn't so sure about using this weapon… She had never used a gun before… but now was a good a time as any, was it not? Taking a deep breath, she brought herself up and fired, ducking back down again quickly so as not to be hit by return fire. And yet a part of her kept thinking… what was the point? If they couldn't be killed, what would a mere bullet do?

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Mr. Gibbs said loudly over the sound of cannon fire and gunfire, making certain he could be heard. He was of course shooting at the opposing ship all the while.

"It's your turn!" Elizabeth answered tersely.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Mr. Gibbs responded, replying to her comment almost indirectly.

"We'll give 'em her," Anamaria stated without warning, grabbing Elizabeth and putting a gun to her head.

Enraged, Leah turned to the two of them. "If you dare…"

"She's not what they're after," Will interrupted.

"The medallion," Elizabeth breathed, remembering. It was still below deck. Without comment, Will got to his feet and ran back down there as fast as his legs could carry him. If they lost that piece of Aztec gold… Anamaria, having apparently lost interest after that little exchange, had her focus once again on the _Black Pearl._

"You can't have lost it…" Leah said in disbelief, staring at her sister. Elizabeth glanced at her; the most pained yet shaken expression on her face. 

"Will is going to retrieve it," she said at last, and turned back to the opposing ship.

"Bloody hell," Leah muttered under her breath, and shot again, praying that the bullet hit something that would actually prove _useful for them and __damaging for the other ship._

It was then that a cannon shot from the _Pearl_ brought the main mast down.

Leah practically jumped as the heavy post fell-onto both the desks of the _Interceptor and _Black Pearl_ no less-as did the others around her. It was at this wonderful moment that the crew of the __Pearl decided to board as well using grappling hooks and ropes. Splendid. This was just bloody __splendid._

Beside Leah, Elizabeth took aim at the enemy pirates and fired. Taking her sister's lead, Leah did as well. She sincerely doubted they would win, but this Swann was not one to give up. She'd struggled against all odds while living at Port Royale. She had not been broken there. She would not surrender so easily now.

After a few more shots from her arm were discharged, Leah was forced to face another cruel reality. She was, of course, now out of bullets. Therefore, she had to resort to more brutal means… such as fighting their foe off with the musket itself, hitting said foe with said weapon to be precise. It worked remarkably well, to a point, as long as she paid careful attention to her surroundings, kept her guard up, and relied upon her instincts for a good part of the fighting. As she fought, though, holding her own very well and even managing to knock a man or two into the ocean, Leah found herself completely removed from Mr. Gibbs or, even worse, her sister, but she could not very easily trace a path back. There were pirates everywhere, and to add to the chaos, people were swinging back and forth between the two ships constantly. This wasn't exactly overly easy to follow! She'd been so caught up in the fight, she hadn't even noticed to which locations she moved, and now she was in a completely different area of the ship than where she had started out from. Two men were on her now.

The two said brutes grinned savagely and began to approach her, but seeing her chance, Leah made as if to dart to the side, her weapon raised… and ran through the middle instead, as fast as she possibly could, hitting one of them in the back of the skull as she passed. Glancing back, she saw him stagger, but did not have time to do anything more as her sister ran by her at that very moment, obviously not having gone very far as she wasn't even upright, and knelt over the gridiron that was tightly shut. Stuck, actually. Leah halted without delay, about to go to her sister's aid (it was obvious Will was down there), when another sight caught her eye, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Captain Jack Sparrow, in the flesh, completely unharmed, right where Leah herself had been just moments earlier. Had Elizabeth just conversed with him? What…?

"Monkey!" she thought she heard him say, but the word barely made an impression upon her stunned stupor, not that it would have made much sense to her anyway. Nevertheless, at the moment, she was standing stock still, staring. Nothing seemed to register anymore, nothing but _him and the fact that he was alive. How was this _possible_? The feelings this induced-relief, anger, joy, disbelief, and on and on it went-she could not sort through it all. She had not the time, nor was she in a position to possibly do so at the moment. ___

As if to demonstrate this, a cry of "Leah!" shot through the air from somewhere beside her, a hand simultaneously tugging on her arm-Elizabeth!--and the 17-year old instinctively whirled around… only to see those same two pirates from before barreling towards her. At the very last moment, she managed to gather her wits about her enough to bend down low. In their haste, the two tripped over and slid partway across the deck. 

Finally coherent, Leah got back up almost mindlessly and called across the ship, the shock she felt not yet faded in the least. "Jack!" _Alive? He was _alive?_ How? Why? Wait, what did she mean, _why_? It was a good thing, this! Or was it…? Why was she so happy over this? Was she? What did she feel? _How_ did she feel? What was she _thinking_? She had absolutely no idea herself, and these were her very _own_ thoughts and feelings!_

Captain Jack Sparrow had almost reached the fallen mast when he heard his name being yelled out. He instantly turned. Upon seeing Leah's figure, her face, he made a hurried motion with his hand, forefinger upraised, telling her just to wait _one moment, while his expression clearly betrayed the need for haste. Following that, he hurriedly turned back to his duty. He had to catch that blasted monkey!_

Leah gaped blankly as he began to skitter across the mast, but was once again brought back to reality by her sister's scream concerning the harsh metal imprisoning Will. "I can't move it!" Leah bent down to help at once, but her fingers had barely even begun to tug at the grate before she was lifted off her feet along with Elizabeth.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, struggling with all of her might, but in her rush to help Elizabeth move that grate, save Will, she had dropped the gun-as if that would have done her much good, anyway-and was no match for her captor. Things were turning out exactly as Leah had feared. They were caught.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TriGemini**: Yessums… Leah is still… confused… And wonderful timing, eh? No dramatic insight in this chappie quite yet, but coming up! I promise! Just not saying when. ;-)

**Leah**: Glad ye enjoyed it! I've always wanted to go there. Esp. since me Leah HAS a British accent. Lol :P Yes, I detest going anywhere without a computer by my side as well. I'm really glad these past 2 chappies were up to thy standards, though! Hope ya like the continuation of the battle!

**Ally**: Wow! Better than the movie?!?! I am SINCERELY touched by that comment and am REALLY happy ye are enjoying my fic so much! I really hope you like the rest as much!

**Shane**: Yessums, I love this scene as well, though watching it over and over can get rather tiresome. Fun to write, though!

**Kirie**: It IS your username, darling. You changed it! lol And I should so do that! Leah will become magical and kill the cursed ones single-handedly! WHOOOT! Hehehe… Or not. :P 

**Vagrant**: So, what didst thou think? Enjoy the reaction? :P

**Zuba**: Hehehe… Yes, but I enjoy freaky… *Evil gleam in eyes* lol No, I wouldn't do that… Unless I get really really bored and inspired… Like when I actually wrote a rape of my dear Leah by Barbossa! It still scars me… Well, the 2nd part is up, thee impatient being! ;-) And actually, 'twould drive you sane. See, insane is a good thing. LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!! Sane bad, precioussssss, very bad…

**Blusport**: It is? WHOOOPEEEEE! *Does a little dance, the hobbit dance from the 1st movie to be precise, to the pirate song, sung by Jack o'course ;-)* Enjoy!

**Venus**: Yay! On another fav list! *Huggles* Thankees! (Amazing what happens when I give out free Jack pillows ;) ) And don't feel rushed to read… mesa have patience! Sometimes… ;-) So don't wait too long! :P Really glad ye like, though!

**ChaosLightning**: *Stares wide-eyed and entranced at the many reviews* Ooooh…. Purdy…. Thanks!!!!!! Now, to answer thy comments… I shall check the quote straight away! If thou art correct, UBER thanks to ye! As for thy question… well, she's most likely heard it in passing in a sort of "uh-huh, I care" kinda way. You have to remember, noblewoman, swathed in self pity, Jack's a legend of a pirate, all this stuff happening at once… It doesn't occur to her. And, yes, she has character flaws galore. Wouldn't she be boring if she didn't? ;-) See, everyone seems to have varying definitions of Mary Sue's… Someone who gets together with a main character, a ditsy perfect person who does just this by messing with said character's personality, etc. I try to keep it all as reasonable as possible as I truly believe this did happen somewhere darn it!!!!!!!!, so yeah… Anywayz, I'm honored that ye were willing to shut off the MOVIE for me! O.O Really hope this next chapter of me confused girl is up to thy standards still!

**Jinxd**: Yay! I got Jack right! *Dances about in a frolicking manner* And I'm glad Leah seems to enthrall thee! Tell me what ye think of this latest chapter, eh?

**Aquastar**: Thankees so much for reviewing! Gives me confidence to keep going. ;) Though I do see how it would get tiresome… If there is anything wrong with it, though, feel free to tell me! Doesn't all have to be praise. ;-) *Hurries to write next chappie*

**Riley**: I try. ;-) (Yes, don't I have modesty galore? ;) ) Hope this latest chapter has been up to thy standards!

**Ipzy**: *twitch twitch* HEAT?!?! I'm bloody freezing me arse, and you're HOT?!?!?! Lucky!!!!!!! lol No, really, heat can be a pain. My deepest sympathies. Just that I was FREEZING earlier today… I mean _really_ cold… And don't worry. Non-intentional threatening fun! ;-)

**Neytari**:  LOL!!!! Gee, thanks, dearest maker. You're so kind and loving! And, yes, suspense… MUAHAHAH!

**Cherish**: They should be! At least, I am… *laughs evilly* And, yes, see those aren't in there… o.O I emptied it of valuable things… I think… Uh oh… And thankees, btw! ;)

**Gwyn**: Hey, what a coincidinc! We are the same age! Wow! YAY!!!! And I'm glad ye like it so much! I'm honored that it's your favorite, in fact! *Huggles* I really hope that ye continue to enjoy it!

**Pendragon**: *Big, wide eyes* *Gulp* *Writes really fast* And glad ye like it, btw. ;-) lol. Hope ye enjoy this chappie as well!


	16. Alone

A/N1: Wow, I loved this chapter. It was fun to write. And, MUAHAHAHA, for those of you craving longer chappies… this be one of them, folks! Tell me what you think concerning the size diff., or if said difference is noticeable. This shall tell me what to do with later chappies if they're longer than usual, shorter than usual, etc.

A/N2: Glad you've all enjoyed the party, hehehe… And as for the closet… I TOLD you! Figure it out amongst yourselves! Anyone who wants to go in can, as long as they don't try to steal him… I have security, so it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. Now, go enjoy yourselves!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Any of you so much as thinks the world 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," the pirate growled, circling all those who were now "tied" against the mast of the _Pearl_. Jack was off to the side somewhere, but though Leah's eyes drifted to him now and then, her attention was fixed on the sinking _Interceptor_, her hand gripping that of her sister. Will was still on there, trapped in that ship, and though Leah felt grief over his inevitable demise, it was nothing to what her sister felt. She knew this without a doubt.

Just before the ship exploded, Elizabeth dashed under the rope, moving towards the sight of the _Interceptor_. Upon its termination, she froze. "Will," she gasped in disbelief, though none of those on board the _Pearl_ heard it, and the next moment, she had pounced upon Barbossa in her grief in rage, shrieking. "_You heartless savage_!!!"

Leah Swann braced herself, tensed, prepared to go to her sister's aid at any moment. If this bastard did anything to Elizabeth… 

Personally, she wanted to rip the man's throat out _already_, but she knew that there was absolutely no way she would be able to do so under the circumstances.

"Welcome back, Miss," Barbossa said cruelly, holding Elizabeth immobile before him. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." And with that, _Captain_ Barbossa shoved her into a gaggle of his crew, for them to do as they wished.

Instantaneously, Leah was under the rope as well, and rushed to her sister's aid, but Barbossa's crew now seized her as well, only two to three feet at most from her sister. "You will not touch her!" she screamed, for all the good that did, but before Barbossa or anyone on the deck could make any sort of reply-as if they would have-something happened that absolutely none of them expected. A wet, but completely whole and unharmed, Will Turner leapt onto the ship, grabbing Jack's gun the moment he was aboard. He then aimed it straight at the cursed captain's head. 

"She goes free." 

All movement seemed to stop for a brief moment-even Leah and Elizabeth's captors halted their activities-and Leah was certain she even heard the name "Will" escape from her sister's lips in the near dead quiet. This time, though, the name was not said in sorrow, in agonizing incredulity. It was said in a sort of joyful disbelief, in hope.

"What's in your head boy?"  Barbossa asked, approaching the "brave" figure of William Turner, moving his head into the very path of the gun, an inch away from the barrel, if that. The crew of the _Pearl_ was once again riled up, Leah and Elizabeth struggling for the briefest of moments again, before it was all stopped by Will's next comment, such as it was.

"She goes free." he said again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out, mockery in his tone. To his eyes, this man wasn't apparently overly bright.

Leah was sure she heard Jack say something then, not that she could even see him, but she could not make out the words. Whatever he said seemed to jar something in Will, though.

Taking another overall glance at the situation, the blacksmith suddenly found this the perfect moment to retreat a few paces and stand up on the barrier along the side of the ship, a spot where everybody on the deck could easily see him. "You can't," he agreed, but then placed the gun barrel directly under his chin, "I can." As if on cue, Elizabeth began to struggle, Leah following. And, once again, the two soon stopped. It was a hopeless effort, they both knew it, but it was better than standing there doing nothing. Jack, who, this time, was not even heard by Leah's carefully attuned and alert ear, also uttered a comment.

Curious as to who this man could _possibly_ be-as to think they would actually care if he died-Barbossa questioned him in one of the most straightforward manners possible. "Who are you?"

Stepping forward, Jack moved towards Barbossa, strangely unhindered, and stood between him and that bloody _stupid_ lad by the name of William Turner, something he did not exactly _want_ Barbossa to know. "No one, he's no one," he said, hoping that, by some miracle, Will would catch on. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

The moment Jack had finished his little "cover-up" of Will's identity, said man spoke up, gun still poised at his own head. "Mine name is William Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood flows in my veins."

Temporarily defeated, Jack stepped away, back to where he had been originally. Well. Things were going _exceptionally_ well, weren't they?

From behind Leah, somewhere off to her side, a voice of another cursed pirate rang out. "He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to 'aunt us." Though Elizabeth weakly fought against the hold of her captors throughout this little statement, Leah stayed silent and still, her eyes settling on the floor once before looking back up at Will. She knew the implications of this, much as Jack had known, and had consequently tried to stop just this, though perhaps his reasoning was just a tad bit different than hers. 

"On my word, do as I say," Will warned, trigger finger unrelenting, "or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

Seeing this for what it was, the end to their curse, Barbossa had no choice but to, of course, comply… for now, at least. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" 

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa replied, somewhat annoyed by this boy's obvious one mindedness, "anythin' else?"

Will's eyes, of course, went straight for Elizabeth, and he saw the motion of her own gaze directed in the direction of her sister. Jack's hand motions pointing towards himself could not be ignored, either. He had to think fast. "Leah-her," he said, pointing to said Swann, whose eyes, already narrowed in concentration, widened in surprise, "she does as well, and the crew," (pointing to the crew, naturally) "the crew are not to be harmed."

Finding himself in the perfect position, a half-smile on his face, the mutinous captain of the _Black Pearl_ and its crew of scraggly vermin stepped forward. "Agreed."

"_You bastard_!" Leah shrieked at the top of her lungs, fighting with all her might to break the hold of the men keeping her from the plank-holding her from it to be more accurate. It was not her turn yet, no; they would wait until Elizabeth was in the water before having their fun with her. In the meantime, Leah, almost directly behind the plank, not even three paces away from it, and very near to Barbossa, would _not_ let this come to pass, not if she could help it. Her comments were, as you would expect, directed towards the man who had ordered this. "_You heartless wretch!!! You will _not_ do this! You heathen!_" She barely took notice of Jack, very near her, in her concern not of herself, in the main, but of Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yelled, fighting just as hard against his captors as Leah was, though with more success. "You swore they'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa warned, glaring at Will, "I agreed they'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where." This was met with _wonderfully_ sadistic laughter from the whole of the crew, naturally.

"You damn _bastard_…" Leah hissed under her breath, her struggling reduced to a minimum now, breath coming in rapid gasps. The fire of her gaze, though, that did not diminish in the slightest. 

For the first time since Elizabeth had stepped onto the plank, Leah became aware of Jack, a silent figure beside her, and one that did not appear at all happy, either, even if he was playing along just a little with this _joyous_ group of knaves and scoundrels-true ones-that made up the _Pearl_'s crew. The _Interceptor_'s crew on the other hand, those fine people were off to her left, where Will had been dragged to, a gag in his mouth. But they could not help even themselves now. 

She could not help watching Jack for a good long while, him only becoming aware of it just as Barbossa began to speak again, and then her eyes were drawn quickly away, back to the events at hand.

"Though, it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa lamented, not taking the least bit notice of either Leah, Jack, nor the _Interceptor_'s crew presently, his eyes on Elizabeth, who was, of course, watching him calculatingly. 

"Aye," the crew laughed and growled aloud.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

At this insult, Leah put up a weak fight against the slackened grip of those who held her, but at her movement, they held on tight. And it _was _only a _weak_ fight, because she was perfectly aware there was no way for her to escape. Clenching her fists in resignation, Leah watched on, forcing herself to keep still. Barbossa had moved a step or two forward, the pirates around the plank having backed away somewhat. The moment of Elizabeth's fall was soon impending.

Without any real hesitation, a white-hot blaze in her stare, Elizabeth took off said dress, her pride and dignity remaining completely intact as catcalls and jeers rang out. Leah's admiration of her older sibling soared-her rage at Barbossa and his men did as well-but she could not help jerking her head around to look at Jack as her keen hearing picked up _his_ little comment towards one of the pirates, a last-ditch effort of sorts, one which he would continue to keep up, more or less, with facial expressions. "I always liked you." Rolling her eyes in exasperation and near disgust, Leah looked away. She would have smacked him if she could, although she couldn't exactly blame him.

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said coldly, throwing the Tyrian-died outfit at Barbossa. Grinning, he turned back towards his men, putting the fabric up to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he commented mockingly, and threw the dress at his excited crew. Leah's fists were now clenched so tight she was in pain from the little crescent moons now forming in her palms, but she did not loosen them; she could hardly keep herself from diving at Barbossa and clawing his eyes out as it was.

"Come on, off you go!" the pirate nearest the plank called, waving his sword toward her. The rest yelled out their appreciation. Hesitantly, she took the few steps to its edge. Leah could feel herself tensed like a coil, about to spring. The little self-control she still had would be gone the moment Elizabeth's feet lost contact with the wood of the plank.

Halting at the edge of the wooden board, Elizabeth looked back, her eyes focusing on Leah's, and then on Will. A few tense seconds passed… and then an especially brutish pirate became impatient. "Too long!" he complained, and stepped firmly on the plank, the tremor causing Elizabeth to fall into the ocean.

"_Elizabeth_!" Leah cried out, kicking and wriggling and doing absolutely anything she could to get away with renewed fervor. Catching a nod from their captain after he'd had his little laugh, the two pirates keeping her at bay released her, and she hurtled forward, not having expected actually _getting_ away. Once she regained her footing, Leah, not surprisingly, dived at Barbossa. Her heart pounding, breath ragged, she tried to do her best to damage the man in some way, her common sense disappearing in an overwhelming haze of red. She could not contain her temper any longer, not by any means. She wanted this man-she wanted them all-_dead_. 

Still terribly amused, Barbossa grabbed her firmly by her upper arms, much the same way in which he had taken hold of Elizabeth. "You'll be next," he informed her, as if she didn't know that already, and attempted to turn her around and push her onto the plank.

Leah, on the other hand, was now as fierce and wild as an untamed beast once stuck in a cage and then released into a room of those who had kept it prisoner, all blocking its way out. He himself could not do it-she was struggling too much-and thus motioned with his head for some more men to grab hold of her, push her onto the board. His grin was not as prominent now, though it came back full force as she was finally thrown onto the plank on all fours. Panting, wrath and brand new dull fear surfacing, she stood, wheeling about to face them all.

Unable to find the proper words in English, the 17-year old Swann went into a rapid torrent of the most heinous, despicable curses she could think of in none other than French, the language in which a natural-born speaker had tutored her. The study of this language had been one of the few things her father had actually gotten _right_ in regards to what Leah would enjoy. Consequently, she had picked up much more than mere civilized speaking from said governess, and had never expected to use such language, but now was a good a time as any, was it not? Especially under her present temperament. Though she didn't notice it, after the first few profanities left her mouth, Jack jerked up, his eyes having been temporarily on the floor, eyes widened before narrowing, watching her curiously. It was almost as if he knew what she was saying… 

The crew was just as riled up as before, if not more so now at this show of fight, when Barbossa held up his hand, bringing near silence down upon the ship. "Wonderful show of language, Miss," (how could he have not gotten the gist of what she was saying and not known it was French from the nearly flawless accent) "but first, before your little escapade on that island down there, why not tell us who ye are? I'm sure the crew's dyin' to know!" Yet another standing ovation followed.

Leah drew herself to her full height, about to answer… When Jack, unable to take the steps forward he would have liked to on account of the two men clutching his arms, spoke up. He had just finished smiling at the men, wondering if they could really be this stupid, and, dare he say it, cruel, and he simply _had_ to speak now. "Barbossa…" He waited until the man's eyes were on him, and Leah's as well, "don't bother with her. She not anyone important, really, just a tavern wench we picked up in Tortuga. Felt pity for the poor thing… handles shillings and drinks for a living, poor girl."

Just as Will had done, Leah spoke the very moment Jack had finished, glaring at him only once before uttering her next words. "My name is Leah Swann, and I am the _sister_ of Elizabeth Swann, the woman you all just _pushed_ off the plank a moment ago, and the _daughter_ of the governor of Port Royale!" She wasn't thinking straight, not at all, and wanted these men to be intimidated by _something_ she did. To her credit, this declaration did cause a slight stir among them but Barbossa, sadly, was not a fool, and could make the best of this situation easily.

Grinning, he leaned forward, his voice loud enough so that all could hear him. "Miss _Swann_ is the governor's daughter…" That sickening smile still plastered on his face, he turned around. "She should fetch a handsome ransom and some fun when we the curse is lifted!" Applause and cheering as only savages can create followed this little announcement. Jack's, for once, did not offer a little artificial laugh of his own, his eyes steadfastly fixed on her. Had she _realized_ what she had just done? Both her _and_ Will were not exactly the brightest two beings on this ship, were they?

Not quite absorbing what Barbossa had just said, Leah barely heard his next order. "Take 'er down in the brig with the others when we're finished. Put her in the cell with Turner." Before she knew what was happening, Leah felt herself roughly grabbed and pulled over with the rest of the _Interceptor_'s crew, next to Will who was watching her closely, but whose eyes switched over to Barbossa every now and then. The crew did not seem as overjoyed by this new installment as they had been by the others, but they weren't _that_ disappointed. They knew that Jack was coming up next for their viewing pleasure.

"Y-you swore I'd go free!" Leah shouted at last, finally beginning to grasp the situation. She was facing Barbossa once again now, though from a different angle, her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. She could feel the reverberation throughout.  Two men held her, keeping her rooted to the spot, two dirty-looking villains with tanned, rough skin, appalling teeth, scruffy hair, one with facial hair, one without, both as crooked as the next.

"Aye, I did… But, as was mentioned, Miss Swann, young Mr. Turner here failed to specify _when_, or whether ya be _alive_ when I do it." Right on cue, catcalls followed his words, and Leah remained silent. Her wits were starting to come back, something she wasn't quite sure she wanted happening. Tears of rage, of unfulfilled anger, began to burn in her eyes, but she shut her lids against the onslaught, forcing herself to take deep, supposedly calming, breaths. She would not give _any_ here the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Unlike the rest of the inattentive bums on the _Black Pearl_, except perhaps for Will who did not take that much notice of this himself, Jack did seem to perceive this, her unshed tears, and his eyes were focused on her when he was suddenly pushed forward. His immediate concern became, once again, himself. She was not in any immediate danger, was she? But he… he was. 

"I had really rather hoped we were past all this," he said to Barbossa, his cocoa eyes on the man.

"Jack, Jack!" Barbossa began, a "comforting" arm around the younger man's shoulders, the man who, once upon a time, was his captain. "That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Jack Sparrow glanced over at the island once after Barbossa motioned to it, looking back at Barbossa quickly. "I did notice." And he had.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but I doubt it." And that was when Barbossa decided to unsheathe his sword, placing it directly before Jack's neck. His was not the only sword then brandished. Cringing, his eyes fixed on the weapon, Sparrow was forced to step back. "Off you go."

Swallowing, Leah watched all this with mounting foreboding, mounting terror even. Things could simply _not_ have gone this wrong… _How could they have gone so wrong? _The fact that she actually cared about Jack being marooned no longer bothered her, not with her mind in the state it was in. A small pinprick of alarm at the fact that she could actually be worried about a traitor like him sounded within her, but she ignored it.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack pointed out, taking his off of the gleaming blade, looking to Barbossa's face. If there were any way to make this situation _somehow_ work to his advantage, he would find it. And he didn't exactly feel like being stranded on the _same_ bloody island again without the pistol he'd carried around for a good 10 years, either. He was still dead-set on helping that bullet find its destination… Barbossa's treacherous heart. 

"By the powers, you're right!" Barbossa exclaimed, "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." And just this was done; the pirate captain's (or ex-pirate captain's, depending on how one looks at it) sword, sheathed, and pistol were both brought to Barbossa, who now grasped it, his own steel back in its scabbard.

"Seein' as there's two of us, a gentleman… would give us a pair of pistols." It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman, and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." _Shoot the lady_?_ Starve to death yourself_?_ SHOOT the bloody lady_?

Brand new ire exploding within her, Leah began to struggle again, but this time, it did not last long, a few seconds at most. It was hopeless. This whole situation was hopeless.

Anyway, there was a reason she stopped, one other than despair. The moment Barbossa threw Jack's effects into the ocean, the man's eyes, after following the course of his belongings as they were cast through the air, his mouth set in a cringe, flickered over to her. Their two gazes met, his near black, and her own a smoky green, and the next moment, Captain Jack Sparrow was diving into the ocean. 

"Jack," Leah breathed, completely slack now, unable to believe it. She had only just discovered the fact that he was even _alive_, had only just witnessed her sister being rescued… And now, there they were, the two of them, gone… "Starve to death…" "Shoot the lady…" the phrases echoed through her mind. Her own predicament as a prisoner with which fun would be had and which would fetch a handsome random did not help matters, either. It was pure luck that she was in such a state of numb shock, else she would have burst into tears on the deck of the _Pearl_ itself, perfectly visible to all the _fine_ men piloting the cursed ship. She would have hated herself all the more if she had.

After the pirates had had a good laugh, Barbossa ordered the crew of the _Interceptor_ down into the brig, Leah and Will included. As they were pushed and prodded, altogether paraded, into the cells, Leah and Will, their _special_ prisoners into one, the others into the other, the only Swann left aboard the _Black Pearl_ was walking in a dull haze. Her mind was confused, a tumult of thoughts and emotions swirling around and around and around, close to making her dizzy.

One thing was clear, though, her little anchor in the midst of a hurricane. Elizabeth and Jack were gone, and despite the fact that it was completely illogical, she somehow blamed herself… And now, she was trapped in _this_ predicament, completely at the mercy of Barbossa and his crew.

Without warning, Leah felt the first sob bubbling up in her throat, and no matter how she tried to fight it off, she could not. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she stumbled back, sliding down along the hull until she could wrap her arms about her legs, her head resting on her knees. She was careful to make sure that her bottom did not quite reach the water on floor, even in her sorrow, and although her skirts became quickly sodden, the rest of her did not.

As she wept, Leah's thoughts swirled in a mix of agonies upon agonies, tortures upon tortures. She did not care _who_ saw her, what happened. She did not notice Will and his sympathetic glances and comments, nor did she notice the pitying looks of those in the opposite cell. Her eyes were tightly shut, buried in the relative safety of her knees. As her anger had abated, anguish and fear had quickly taken its place, and this ragged sobbing was the result, a delayed reaction of sorts. Her wrath had kept it at bay, but now it was gone… Elizabeth and Jack were gone. She was trapped, trapped _again_. This was _worse_ than it had been at Port Royale. Now, there truly _was_ no hope, not that she could see, anyway. In the state she was in right now, all she could see was an all encompassing blackness, and herself tied down in its midst, helpless, drowning.

Her throat was raw, her chest ached, but her weeping did not subside. If anything, it continued with equal ferocity. She craved darkness. She craved to no longer be aware. She craved something it would have taken her at least a few more years to seek in Port Royale: she craved death.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Burst-my-bubble**: Yikes, so sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to you last chappie! I had already updated and reupdated about 3 times when I got thy review, so I waited until now :P. And really, it's fine. I mean, you're still reading, and you LIKE it, right? (At least, I hope ;) ) I hope ye enjoyed this chappie just as much!

**Vagrant**: Yes. Pa-artay! WOOOOT! And, yes, yes she it. And it amuses to as I write it, as I know her TRUE feeling! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Goes into hysterics* lol Yes, I'll stop now…

**Zuba**: Yes, the pillows seem to be a big hit (thanks again, **Cherish**!!!) Not that I can blame anyone… *shifty eyes* And as for the closet, surez… But remember, not my decision. ;-)_ANY_wayz… thankees! Watching the scene you're writing over and over really helps. :D lol And school needs to die… Midyears coming up in a little over a week, and I haven't even started studying… O.o Hopefully, my updates are still somewhat speedy.

**Jinxd**: Go, go, go to the closet! ;-) And, yes, since Jack isn't really in the movie in regards to where Leah is, I can't put him in except in thoughts and imaginings! In other words… no Jack… until the very end! But, no, don't leave me for that! Really, he comes back in full Jackish force! :D And more is learned about Leah! And almost there anyway! So stay! :P (lol yes, I am a paranoid mess)

**Pendragon** *Has hurried to the best of her abilities* Stupid school… And yes, Jack… Jack Sparrow… He's the meaning of life, you know. ;-) I really hope you've liked this chappie!

**Gwyn**: Really? An author? Wow, THANKS!!! *Actually wants to be one one day* And ye actually have _printed _it out? Wow! I'm _ecstatic_ over the fact that ye enjoy it so much! Bloody overjoyed, mate! *Huggles and kisses back* ;-) And you're not alone! My little alone bubble and your little alone bubble can make a bigger 2 person bubble! Lol If that sounded right at _all_… Anywayz…. I hope this chapter has almost met thy expectations!

**Houser's**: lol Yes, I noticed that, but haven't had the time to fix it. I just heard Jack say "bodice" in the movie and didn't exactly do much research into the matter… It really would be disturbing for her to be in only a _bodice_ in Tortuga, or anywhere for that matter, wouldn't it? O.o So anywayz…. Thanks for pointing that out! As soon as I find the time (I REALLY abhor school), I shall fix!!!

**Leah**: Take a picture of said smile next time! Kodac moment! Lol ;-) And, remember, most thinks can be forseen in this fic… set to movie events! :P Although, I still have plenty of room to more around…. MUAHAHA! What'd ye think of this PARTICULAR chappie, btw? :P A little cliffie thrown in… sorta…

**TriGem**: Thankees! I try when I throw parties. ;-) And, yes, much like her sister, even if they are the daughters of the governor and have never actually "fought" a day in their lives, they can hold their own. :P But, really, how do you win against those who can't die and outnumber you? *Enjoys mysteries* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Riley**: Keep writing keep writing! Thy reviews keep _me _writing! Thy comments mean a GREAT much to me! I'm really glad that you enjoy this fic so much! I'm just hoping the rest is still up to thy expectations!

**Ipzy**: lol Yes, yay. You evil, evil, sadistic child! ;-) Nah, j/k, dontcha worry. I love this part of the movie as well. What dost thee think of it in my fanfic? :P And your welcome! :D

**Jenni**: Hehehe…. Yes, certainly more Jack in this part. YUM watching this scene over and over…. But ANYway (;-) ), I try to make the distinctions clear, and hopefully they'll become even more clear in the next few chapters. So, keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing! :P

**Suzzie**: Yes, yes they are, but then again, most are, or seem to be… at least in Barbossa's crew. -_- Traitors and mutineers the whole lot o' them… And my deepest sympathies on thy grandma! *Huggles and gives extra time in the closet, along with Jack comforters, sheets, etc., etc.* Really, feel free to not review as long as ye like! I'm just surprised ya still feel like reading me fic! (Glad ye are, though ;-)) Here's hoping this one was up to thy expectations!

**Venus**: Watching the movie repeatedly, one can get anyone in character… Just let the voices play in your head… Wait, is that a good thing? O.O How were my characters in this chap? In character? Out? Slightly off? And yes, everyone gets a turn with Jack… just WAIT thy turn. :P

**aquastar**: Hehehe… One of those _secret_ romantics, eh? ;-) But dontcha worry, all good things come to those who wait…

**7590**: Thankees! :D And updated! Woot! Watcha think?


	17. Naught But Memories

A/N: Yessums… It's official… My chapters on average are not any shorter than 4-5 pages, which this one is… But it's a good 4-5 pages! :P I hope y'all enjoy! My next chappie should be up on schedule, too, as midyears will be (more or less) over by then!

A/N2: Ok, a point I've been nervous on… How'd I do with Liz's personality, guys? I'm thinking I got it bloody near perfect, but then again, doubt it nagging at me. If it's even a TAD bit off, tell moi, and I'll fix! I'm countin' on y'all for this! Anyone who tells me how I did with said personality (whether it be good or ill) receives… RUM!!!! And not just any rum, no, but rum from that cache. Liz missed some, but Jack has actually layed eyes on it and touched it! So come on! Review and tell! :P

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth and Leah Swann had been the ideal pair of sisters.  There had been no sibling rivalry between the two, no grudges. Really, being not even two years apart in age, the two got along splendidly. As Leah's mind calmed somewhat while she sat curled in the corner of the cell, her thoughts focused on this, her past with her sister.

As young children, the two were very much alike in manner and personality, but as they matured, differences became more and more apparent, at least to (fairly) detached onlookers. To those who knew the both of them, the two could not have been more alike in _major_ aspects of persona, independent, passionate intelligent, willful… But to those who merely saw the two in passing, or knew one and not the other (most likely Elizabeth), the two could not have been any _less_ similar. Here was Elizabeth, a smart noblewoman of remarkable bearing who knew just how to behave in regards to her social status and etiquette… and then there was Leah, the controversial loud one who spoke back to her father, the apparently fiercely passionate of the two, far too much so, the one everyone tended to avoid.

Who was right? Leah herself was no longer certain. She'd always thought her sister and herself were so very similar, though Elizabeth did tend to act a tad more docile in public… But one _particular_ incident stuck out sharply in Leah's mind, and in her inner turmoil, she was forced to relive it, relive that entire day. 

How long ago had it been? Just over a month. It seemed longer than that, with all that had happened, but then again, the memory was still so vivid, so crystal clear in her mind. Perhaps it was just yesterday?

It had been a routine social gathering, the type Leah absolutely _loathed_, in which a few young women had come over to the governor's mansion for some tea and sweets, a gathering by which they could talk and, naturally, gossip. Leah and Elizabeth were both waiting in the parlor when these fine ladies began to arrive, the former in a dress of pale green with interwoven flowers, the latter in her own ensemble of blue with embroidery of an even more translucent cerulean throughout, especially on the neckline and other edges of the cloth. First came Julia and Caroline Ethers, Julia with her blonde curls and soft lips, all done up exquisitely, of course, in flowing red, and Caroline in her own soft pink gown, one which perfectly accentuated her rosy cheeks. Her sapphire eyes and chestnut locks simply glistened. Next came Evelyn Randough, raven hair contrasting sharply with her pale canary dress, lightly tanned flesh, and sharp emerald green eyes. Lastly was Lauren Fortunay, a tall beauty with pale skin, mahogany hair done up in an intricate style. Her own clothing consisted of a dress of deep jade, embroidered just as heavily as Elizabeth's. It was a quaint sort of well to do "tea party".

Personally, Leah would much rather have been in her room, reading a book. Or in the deepest depths of the ocean, drowning.

It was the typical, utterly insipid gathering (at least in Leah's eyes). Gossip was exchanged, individuals addressing either the group as a whole or certain friends sitting right by them. Although Elizabeth spoke with them, actually _enjoyed_ herself, Leah did what she always did during such occasions… sat somewhat removed from the others, somewhere beside Elizabeth. She was the silent onlooker, not speaking a word, quietly sipping her tea and watching them all with a placid expression on her face.

As the young women spoke, Captain Norrington's promotion came up a few times, though it only registered slightly in Leah's ears. She wasn't paying all too much attention to the varying topics of conversation, really. She didn't even notice that Elizabeth seemed to be a particular favorite for this specific subject.

Next came the weather, carriages, the poor, books, recent events (not in any sort of relatively deep or intuitive manner), and so on and so forth. Leah felt that she was being given a taste of her own special hell, just to show her what would happen when she would invariably die. This was torture!

"Oh, wouldn't it be simply _splendid_ to meet a rogue?" Caroline exclaimed, simply _glowing_ with excitement as she sat on the couch beside her sister, Julia. For that was the subject they were on… rogues and countrymen and the like they'd read about in certain novels, or infamous ones they had heard about.

"Yes, and to be _stolen_ away by him into danger and adventure," Julia added, and the two burst into giggles.

"Oh please," Evelyn said crossly, rolling her eyes, "you two know perfectly well that such a thing would be horrendous. Really, you might as well run off with a pirate!"

"Not that there are many of those even left," Elizabeth pointed out.

"True…"

"Well everyone needs a dream, I suppose," Lauren mused. "But to be spirited away by _rogues_? Really, Caroline."

"Oh, don't ruin my fun!"  Caroline whined, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you have to admit," Julia began, "it would be exciting! Imagine it… one of those famous rogues we always hear about! Such as…"

"Such as Jack Sparrow! You all remember reading about him, don't you?"

"Ugh, I've heard about so many _pirates_ named Jack, it's a travesty," Evelyn commented, her smooth brow crinkling in her disgust. "Who can tell one from the other?"

"No, I've heard of this one. He's supposed to be dreadful, " Lauren interjected, "He absolutely _sacked_ Nassau port, and not a single shot was fired. Amazing."

"Well we know _that_," Julia scoffed, "or I wouldn't have brought the man up in the first place."

Cocking an eyebrow, Lauren took another sip of tea.

"Despicable man, to be sure," Evelyn commented. "If I were to ever meet a pirate, I would give him just what he deserved… a swift trip to the gallows. And that goes for any criminal whatsoever. Laws are in place for a reason. I do not care under _which_ circumstances you break them."

"Yes, and female pirates…" Julia said, shuddering. "Those are simply a crime against nature_._"

"All criminals, bloody _scoundrels_, are."

"Oh, you two just take all the romance out of it," Caroline pouted.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to speak up. "Exactly. So why are we discussing the knaves? I'm sure there are much more interesting topics out there."

"Why do we never speak of anything of _importance_?" Leah asked suddenly, unable to take it anymore.

"Leah-" her sister began, but she was cut off.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"What I _mean_ is that we could presently be at war, or people we care about could be off in ships or in battles, and you all would be discussing _romance novels_."

Laughing nervously, it was Caroline's turn to speak. "Well, what else is there to talk about right _now_?"

"How about why we never make any of the decisions and only listen to what the _men_ want to do, then gossip about that, and how _they_ never pass out as a direct result of wearing _this_ stifling attire?" As Julia and Caroline exchanged glances, smiling nervously, Evelyn watched Leah incredulously yet coldly, and Lauren merely took another sip of tea, thoughtful. "Don't _any_ of you get absolutely sick and tired of living in this cage society has locked us in?"

A fake smile plastered on hr lips, Elizabeth stood, taking hold of Leah by the arm. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive her. Leah hasn't been feeling too well lately," she said in excuse, and then, turning, she left the room, Leah in tow. Behind their retreating backs, Julia and Caroline laughed uncertainly, exchanging glances once again. Lauren smiled softly, her hand to her mouth, and Evelyn… Evelyn's smile was icy, cruel almost.  Leah Swann was "ill" more often than not.

"_What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth demanded from Leah the moment they were out of earshot of the ladies __and servants._

"Liz, I was just-"

"Leah, don't you realize that Father is going to send you away again if you start this up anew?"

"Elizabeth!" Leah said, her eyes beseeching, "you can't blame me for this! You simply can_not tell me you are any fonder of this life than I am. We can do absolutely _nothing_."_

"Leah, you must learn to live under the circumstances," Elizabeth began, the anger gone from her voice. "There is nothing we can do, and you learn to enjoy what is easily obtained. You would be surprised at how many freedoms you can attain if you _obey_ Father at times, and stop making such scenes. It is not overly difficult."

"So-so you _pretend_? Is that what you do, Liz?"

"Not quite. Mellow down your temper and your comments, your behavior, and you'll be surprised. Once people get used to you, Leah, you can get away with a great deal more."

And that was the key difference between Leah and Elizabeth, one Leah only truly found out that day. Whereas Leah would constantly kick and scream and struggle and fight, trying desperately to destroy the bars of her cage, Elizabeth would stay fairly calm and docile so that the keeper's guard would go down. Thinking her tame, Elizabeth would be released from her prison, and would consequently be able to act in whatsoever way she pleased, as long as she _appeared_ conforming at certain key moments. Leah could not do this, could not _pretend_. So where Elizabeth's "quirks" were overlooked, Leah's… were not. And the younger Swann could never have it any other way, could never _pretend_, and that was something Elizabeth never could quite understand about her sister…

For the rest of the day, Leah brooded over this. _Could_ she act happy and well behaved? Could she fool them all into thinking that she did not abhor her existence with every fiber of her being?

The answer was obvious. She could not. If she tried, she would surely end up fooling herself. She would become completely hollow inside, a ruined wreck, just going with the motions. She would not even have the option of death available to her any longer, for she would no longer care enough to carry out the deed. Either that, or she would blow up one day, completely lose it. No, for better or worse (the latter being more likely), Leah would continue on as she was.

Sitting in the parlor (the guests had all left hours ago) Leah sighed as she thought it all over and over in her mind, dwelling when she knew she shouldn't. She was just that kind of person, unable to let things go easily. This was why, when her father came in speaking with Mr. Randough-quite a wealthy respectable man actually-and asked her to please leave the room so the two of them could speak in private, Leah refused. Really, it wasn't an inconsiderate request, wasn't anything of importance. A father might ask it of his male children. A _mother _could. It's the kind of thing one usually does without question, as it is really nothing of importance. But Leah in the mood she was in… she would not have acquiesced to _anything_ asked of her, whether it were reasonable or not.

"Leah," her father laughed, smiling, "I'm not sure you heard me. Mr. Randough and myself require the parlor. Would you please be a dear and vacate the room?"

"No," she said firmly, her eyes fixed on her father's face, her hands calmly folded in her lap.

"Leah…"

"Why must I move, Father? Why can _you_ not go into another room? I was here first, was I not?" It was completely outrageous, pointless, what she was doing. But she couldn't help herself…

Still retaining his pleasant demeanor, Governor Swann turned to face Mr. Randough. "Please step into the hall for a moment, won't you? I'll be with you in a moment." Back straight, hands clasped behind his back, Mr. Randough arched an eyebrow but still nodded obligingly and left.

His pleasantness now having evaporated, Governor Swann turned upon his daughter once more. "Leah, what do you think you are doing?" he demanded, walking towards her.

"I'm sitting," she replied matter of factly.

"I'm quite aware of that," he snapped back, then, taking a final step towards her so that he was only two feet away at most… "All right, Leah Marguerite, I want you up in your room _now_. I do not want any more rebellion from you. You are being completely unreasonable, and we can discuss this after you've had a chance to _think_ about what you're doing."

"After I've-after I've had a chance to _think_ about what I'm doing?" she asked disbelievingly, staring at him, and then, unable to take it anymore, the stress of her day just compounding into one singular outburst as she jumped to her feet. "I've had plenty an opportunity to _think_, Father! It's all I do, if you haven't noticed! Do you think I _enjoy _constantly thinking, not being able to even _act_ like I enjoy my life? Do you think I _enjoy _being the troublesome one, the one that can never please her father? Do you think I _enjoy_ having killed mother, and knowing that you blame me for it?!"

"Leah-"

No, do you think I bloody _enjoy_ it? I notice how you watch me when I'm not looking, Father! _ I know you blame me_!!!" And so on and so forth it had gone. Leah's father had truly been at a loss, not knowing what to do. But he had still gotten upset with her nonetheless, and as a good portion of the servants had heard her outburst and seen her dashing up in tears to her room, as Evelyn Randough had heard of this little occurrence from her dear father, a good portion of Port Royale knew of it as well. And so, after what had been the absolute _worst_ of the father/daughter arguments between Leah Swann and the Governor, the one parent she had left… Leah was shipped off to yet another set of relatives. She'd managed to actually obey her father for a month in remaining, but after those thirty days, she simply could not take it anymore, and had gone out in the dead of night and taken a carriage back to Port Royale. Her sister, full of unwavering loyalty towards Leah, and feeling guilty over the fact that this was at least partially her fault-she'd heard the rumors and knew just what had been screamed in that room-had agreed to help her and hide her. Sadly enough, the only room available for such a hideaway was the bedroom of Leah's late mother. It had been only three days after her arrival back in Port Royale-and what a _splendid _ and _joyful_ arrival that had been-that Elizabeth was kidnapped and that Leah met Captain Jack Sparrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TriGem**: Yes, it does seem cruel and it does make me seem like an extreme sadist… (or masochist, since she's my char. and consequently my alter ego? O.o) But that was the way it came to me, that she stays on the ship, and that Jack and Liz go all by their onesies to the island! Though I have had really odd imaginings about Jack Sparrow and _two women_ ALONE on an island… Kinda disturbing, savvy? Incest bad… But on another note, don't worry, I doubt ye'll be disappointed with what me mind has cooked up. Fact that this is a self-proclaimed Mary Sue kinda gives away the ending, doesn't it? :P Or does it… *evil laugh*

**Riley**: Oooh, I like your world! It's very nice! :D And thanks so much for updating again! Really, reviews make me happy-wappy! :P And I enjoy to keep y'all on the ropes… :P And, yes, updated! Thanks for the NO pressure! ;-)

**Vagrant**: Yes, but also incestual (yes, I know that's not a word), and incestual bad!!!!! Lol Really, though, this was just the way it came to me. I'm glad ye enjoyed it, though! :P

**Leah**: Yes… M' dear Leah Swann goes to hell and back before she gets her just reward (maybe ;-) ). And as for Will comforting, ye'll see… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Pendragon**: I'm glad ye like the length! This one should also be to your liking, I should imagine. ;-) What did ya think of this chappie, btw? How's Leah's _wonderful_ history? :P (Yes, that was sarcasm. I do feel bad for her! Really!)

**Gwyn**: Hey, what a coincidinc! I'd just painted my nails black a day or two 'fore your review, and I haven't worn nail polish in FOREVER! Awesome! And if Johnny did know-which I gather he MUST-he'd probably be in awe or find it all terribly amusing or something. Personally, I don't like HIM as much as Sparrow :P but Johnny is FINE! And if I become an author, I'll make sure to sign all y'all books! Lol Nice having a #1 fan already. ;-) *hugs* So, what'd ya think of this chappie?

**Mari**: Oooh! Thankees!!!!!!! *Gives nice great reviewer cookies* I'm glad ye like me fic so much! And remember, all good things come to those who wait. ;-)

**Suzzie**: lol Dontcha worry, I can't spell for the life of me, either. I luvvle spellcheck. *Huggles spellcheck* And yes, Jack Sparrow makes it all better precioussssssssssssssssss….

**aquastar**: Yikes, I'm sry 'bout me chappie making thy eyes ache! I know exactly what you mean! *Huggles and gives many Jack Sparrow cookies as a token of her apologies* I'm glad the chappie was (relatively ;-) )worth it, though! And yes, different perspective certainly. Because personally… I'm still frightened of what WOULD have happened had Leah been on the island… (Actually, most likely nothing, but one can always imagine…)

**Cherish**: Yay! Welcome back!!! Woooot!!! And hey hey hey! No bowing whatsoever! My writing is not in any way superior to yours or to anybody's!!! (At least, to anybody relatively serious… For ex., a 5-year old's scratchings are better than what 95% of my school cook up. -_-) Yes, I'd always loved that line. I swear, I feel sorry for Will, BLUSH for the guy, at least 2 or 3 times in the movie… Esp. at the "Ay, avas!" And that wouldn't be such a bad idea… We could make a FORTUNE! As long as we didn't get sued in the process… o.O Hmmm… Well, for thinking the idea up… an extra HOUR in the closet for ya! Enjo-oy. *eyebrows*

**AQ**: Yay! I'm glad ye like! And yes, I was wondering if it was _TOO_ Eowynish, but I'm glad it's not. :P I'm really bloody ECSTATIC over the fact that you like me fic so much!!! Hopefully, this latest chap. is up to thy expectations.

**Jinxd**: LOL!!! Yes, sure, go right ahead! *gives hair over freely* You know, I have a plan to find that apple he bit into that Barbossa threw into the ocean and clone him from the spit… Maybe we'll both succeed! :D (Who DOESN'T want 2 Captain Jack Sparrow?) And as for reading thy fic… I'd absolutely love too! But I warn you, I'm horrible at it, and once I start, I'm liable to stop for weeks at a time before I pick it back up again… *Sighs* I need more time in my hectic life… ;) No, really, mesa shall read now. GUESSING u mean the pirates one, eh? ;-)

**SparrowNut**: Woot! Updated updated! :D And I'm honored you think of me fic as one of the best out there! Wow! Thankees! *Huggles reviewer* But if ne aspect of it is horrible beyond belief or perhaps just slightly bad… feel free to tell moi! ;-) (I want it to be perfect… *insane gleam in eyes…*)

**Pirateprincess**: Why hey girl! Nice new sn, btw. ;-) As I've told **Jinxd**, happy to read thy fanfic, but it may take me a while… And yes, I understood that… lol


	18. Ol' Bootstrap Bill

A/N`: Lynch me, boil me, broil me, I deserve it all for waiting this long to update, but I'm really not to blame (too much, at least)!!! Here's what's happened: Midyear week at school was last week, and that was fine… Except then, during the weekend when I planned to type out the rest of me chappie, I ended up being over two people's houses (Kirie's, as that is what she goes by on here, and my bud Nicole's) until Sunday around 3 or 4. Then, no chance to type yet, as my father has bought a new computer, and even adds memory to the old one… But the old one now malfunctions, and my friend Juli begs me to go to Mass at the Church just to see her, and I'm bloody _Jewish_! My 2nd Mass THAT DAY, as the mother of Nicole (to study, mind you, and I DID study a bit! Really!) is fairly religious. So, the Mass ends, me studying for my last exam all the while, or trying to at least, and I'm wearing this _awesome_ pair of boots I was given by Kirie, who got them from Nicole. Oh, they have 5-inch heels, by the by, and me, being the dunce I am, running down the stairs after Juli, my friend who made me go to Church in the first place and who is _obsessed_ with CJS (who isn't, eh? ;) ), forget I'm wearing heels… I fall. I sprain my ankle. The next day, the computer still doesn't work. The new one doesn't have my fic on it. Next day, computer works, but I have hw. My ankle is killing me. This morning, I missed school. Couldn't walk. Got better later, but we went to the doctor instead of school. I have crutches now. I went here and finished this chappie as soon as I got home. Rant over. Excuses or actual reasons for updating late, y'all tell me. Yes, sorry bout that, but I needed to vent mates… Thanks for listening! :P *Hands out free Jack cardboard standups to anyone who actually read all that*

A/N2: Um, yes, short but sweet again, but I hope y'all enjoy! Tell me what you think!

                        ***Special thanks to **Pendragon** for betaing. You rock!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking a deep breath, Leah pushed her hair out of her face, wiping the tears off of her reddened cheeks. No one could tell, but she was blushing furiously, embarrassed of her outburst. Getting to her feet, she tried her best to look _somewhat_ dignified, and pushed the caramel locks back once more, taking a last swipe at her cheeks. Still, she could not hide her bloodshot eyes, so she kept those relatively downcast, her face somewhat averted.

"Are you all right, Leah?" Will asked, his concern apparent. Besides that, he'd been just a little uncomfortable, and was glad she was somewhat better now…

"I-I'm fine, Will," she said, her voice hoarse as a direct result of her sobs. She was afraid that if she spoke, she would begin to cry once again, so, biting her lip, she said one last statement. "Just-just give me a moment t-to recover, all right?"

"Of course," he replied, looking away and giving her her space. Yes, Leah could certainly see why Elizabeth loved this man. He really was sweet.

After a few moments of deep breaths and nervous movements, Leah felt that she had composed herself enough to actually _hold_ a dialogue with someone, albeit not a long one, and stepped forward to the bars, addressing Will again as her arms lay intertwined among the metal. "How much time has elapsed since… since we… since we were brought down here?" she asked him, having trouble finding the right words.

"I'm not certain," he admitted. "I lost track of the time."

"It's been a little over an hour, Miss Swann," Mr. Gibbs informed her from the cell opposite. At the reminder that an entire crew of pirates had seen her little breakdown, Leah blushed a fresh hue of scarlet.

"Thank you," she said, not meeting his gaze, nor the gaze of anyone else in the cell parallel her own. Why did she always have to function so calmly for such long periods of time, and then… just lose all composure? After a relatively small period of time had passed, Leah put another question to Mr. Gibbs. This one was not as… mindless, however. "What are they going to do to us?" she asked, her tone hushed, "At least, what would you suppose?"

"It's depends on how Barbossa's mood's fittin' him," Mr. Gibbs told her. "Whether it works with Will 'ere. Whatever he _does_ do, though, it isn' goin' to be anythin' good."

"But he can't harm you. Him and Will have an agreement!" Leah pointed out.

"Aye, there's that…"

"But he can harm _you_ still," Anamaria pointed out, all bluntness intact.

"Yes, I suppose he can," Leah murmured under her breath, looking down at the dirty boards making up the floor.

"Miss Sw-Leah, I'm sorry I worded it that way. If I'd know Barbossa-"

"Don't blame yourself, Will," Leah said firmly, cutting him off. "Barbossa is a wretched lying snake. It's not your fault at all."

Coldly, Leah, from her position up against the bars beside Will, watched the two pirates mop the floor. If _that_ was how they did it, how they "swabbed the decks", she was _really_ very glad she had not allowed herself to actually _sit _on that floor. A few hours had passed since her little outburst, and now, she was perfectly calm and collected, not allowing herself to grieve for the probable deaths of both her sister and Jack. No, hatred was sustaining her now, and if she were to surrender to sorrow… Yes, better stick with hatred.

"Shiver me timbers!" the parrot cawed out for all of them to hear.

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit," Mr. Gibbs "translated", a smile on his face. Leah couldn't help but smirk. The fact that the insulted man hit his mop against the bars of Mr. Gibbs's cell meant nothing. It still didn't change the fact that mopping must have been _quite_ a degrading job, and for them to receive it… That comment of Mr. Gibbs's was really well worth the mop's collision with the bars.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked the knave nearest him, the larger, more scraggily one, one with long gray hair and not fairly shot in height. Personally, Leah could not blame him at all for this question, even under the circumstances. If she had found out her father had been a pirate, had found out that other, fiendish pirates wanted her blood because of him… Well, she would be just a _little_ curious on the matter herself. Besides that, she had never known one of her parents, either, though Will _had_ known his father… for a time.

Pausing in the process of his renewed mopping, the man turned to face the blacksmith. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill …we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all." Leah truly hoped not. It would prove Will's father a very sadistic bastard indeed if it _had_ "sat right" with him-consequently much like it did in regards to the present crew of the _Pearl_. And, what a surprise, this particular scoundrel seemed to be enjoying himself _immensely_ while iterating this tale to "Ol' Bootstrap Bill's" son. "He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. "He said we deserved to be cursed… and _remain_ cursed." No, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself now. If anything, the man looked angry.

"Stupid blighter," the skinny one-eyed one who had been mopping in the background cut in. Leah's azure eyes instinctively flicked to him, the harshest fire broiling in their cold depths, when Mr. Gibbs's next comment drew them away, drew them far more sympathetically to Will. 

"Good man," Mr. Gibbs interrupted, correcting the pirate. After said man shot an angry glance in his direction, he continued as if Mr. Gibbs had never spoken at all.

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all," the taller one added, sniggering. Leah felt like throttling him. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" the other yelled, enraged. Mr. Lanky looked down and away, ashamed. Leah cocked an eyebrow at this little scene. This was utterly and completely _pathetic_. Nevertheless, he _was "telling the story", she was just a tad eager for him to continue, not to mention what Will must have been feeling. "So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."_

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," Lanky echoed.

"And last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinkin' to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker." Swallowing, Leah glanced over at Will. This couldn't have been the news he'd wanted to hear, though she had to admit, it wasn't unexpected… The man wasn't done with his little monologue yet, though. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," Lanky said. Shorter and Fatter nodded his agreement as the two giggled together.

After casting one last glare their way, Leah turned to the young man next to her, the one whose thoughts were now most likely fixed on his father. "Will-" she began, but was cut off by footsteps coming their way. It was Barbossa.

"Bring him," the Captain ordered, throwing the teller of the tale the keys to the cell. "Leave the girl."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Gwyn**: Hehehe… Gwyn has her own little pirate, eh? Congrat's! *High-fives* And you're getting a Jack tattoo?!?! Allow me to say I hate you forever. ;-)  And I really like the fact that you printed out Leah's depressed memories. I swear, this girl needs anti-depressants! Or perhaps just Jack… ;-)  Till thy next review, bubbles FOREVER!!!! :D

**Kirie**: Don't be envious! Thou art far better than I can ever hope to be. *Leah eats the sandwich* I think she liked it… _I want one!!!!_ *cries*

**Riley**: Hehehe… Well, ye'd get the rum whether you said I mutilated the personality _or_ did it correctly, so enjoy! :D And it is a word… just spelled "ecstatically" :P. Don't worry, I can't spell either… And everyone calls me a blond… And I have brown hair! Lol Blondness fun! ;-) (No offense to any real blonds out there! Awesome hair color! Right on!) And I'm not worrying 'bout ya, dontcha worry. I'm just delighted that my fic is being enjoyed by people! Woot! Tell me what you think of this chappie, a slightly shorter one than usual.

**Rebel**: lol Don't worry. She has no way _of_ killing herself at the moment. And take thy time in reading! I have patience. Some at least… :P

**Leah**: Well, he _sorta_ comforts her… This was what came to me. Hoping it wasn't a severe disappointment! But trust me, we don't want to delve any more into her mind. Quoting a button, "it's dark and scary in there!" ;-)  
**Shane**: Yupperz! Personally, I don't think I could have lasted as long as Leah did… At least, not without turning overly cynical and bitter… Hey, much like Leah is… o.O

**TriGem**: Yes, he really _does_ care about her, but how can he show it? I mean, he still mourns the mom, and him telling her he doesn't blame her-doubt he'd ever do that under normal circumstances, at least not in a sitting down, calmly, no outburst, real close family talk kind of way-really won't do any good. I doubt she'd believe him, even… A family talk would be good, but when do people actually talk it out? Leah really is too bloody stubborn! And her father too bloody upright and… well… ignorant of his daughter's emotions. They need to be locked in a room for a month. Hey, idea… ;-)

**Vagrant**: Ooh, thankies! Enjoy thy rum! And everyone hates her? o.O I never knew that… Personally, I love the girl.

**Pendragon**: lol Yes, hasn't she had just the _ideal_ life? And yes, this one is just a _tad_ bit different where length is concerned, but I think it's fairly decent. Don't worry, it does pick up. Till thy next review! ;-) Ah yes, one last thing that I must say yet again. Thankees for betaing! *Gives Jack RUM now, not just cookies*

**Suzzie**: lol Yes, but hey, Leah's a stubborn girl with stores of stubborn bravery! Lol And thankees! I was never even planning on writing it when I started the fic, but it came to me… Dontcha love it when the muse works overtime? :P

**aquastar**: Hehehe… yes, backstory fun! And patience, girl! Romance is a comin', though not sure if it's what thou art expecting… Wanna find out what I mean? Read on and enjoy, young grasshopper! ;-) J 

**Tara**: Well, since this chappie length is just a _tad_ bit shorter, I'm hoping it's still enjoyable. :P Tell moi what ya think of the latest update! And here's hoping that patience has held out, since I've been so horrible at updating…

**Ipzy**: It's all right! Sounds fun! Where didst thou go? And I'm guessing this was a nice unexpected twist then, eh? Or perhaps not so nice. ;-)  Thank ye for reviewing, though!!!! *Huggles* Watcha think of the latest update?

**Sarra**: Wow, ye read _all 17 chapters_? *blink blink* Bloody honored you liked it so much as to do so! Thankees! And thankees for all thy compliments! *blushes a bright scarlet* So, what _did_ ye think of this latest chappie?

**AngelQueen**: Hehehe. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for her, eh? ;-) Fun! No, really, I'm glad you like! And without any further delay, here's the latest chapter!


	19. A Taste of Freedom

A/N: Guys, this is almost over. *Sobs uncontrollably* *Stops* But it's not yet!!! And, I feel like I should tell y'all now, since I'm jumping for joy at the moment to tell my loyal reviewers: There **_WILL_** be a sequel! I'll give y'all a few more details in the last chappie of this here fic, and then, hope to see y'all there! But not now! Now, this is still alive and kickin'! So, please r&r! This time, free kitties for all that review! (Hey! Kitties are cute! I can imagine Jack liking kitties! Or just not caring… But these are NICE kitties! Unlike my Demon Suicide Aid Satan Reincarnate Kitty by the name of Kaldie)

A/N2: I've just watched the best trailer for PotC that I've ever seen in my life… And am very upset as I watch it over and over. **_They cut out THE best lines for Jack!_**: "You're not facing normal pirates." "Cruel demented vicious pirates to be certain. Cruel demented vicious pirates who cannot be killed…" Why did they have to cut that? WHY?!?!?! Sorry guys, I just had to rant over that…

***Special thanks to m'darling beta, Pendragon! Thanks, girl! It's amazing what one can overlook when one doesn't proofread. O.O

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hated this. She adherently abhorred this. Standing there, locked securely in her own personal cell now that Will was gone, she was the epitome of malcontent and anxiety. What was happening to Will as she stood there, at the back of her literal cage, her head leaning against the hard wooden planks of the hull? Not much time had passed since he has been taken, of that she was sure, but it felt… it felt like an eternity. It felt like he was already dead. She had now doubt _him_, unlike herself, those blasted and bloody rightfully cursed pirates would kill, and would hold no qualms over it. Lord, she loathed them, but what she loathed even more was _this_, the absolute powerlessness, the inability to do _anything_. In Port Royale, she'd at least had a _choice_. She could choose to either act up or obey. Here, she could only do the latter. Even if she rebelled, what good would it do? She was locked up tight.

Sighing, she picked her head up off of the wall… and dropped it lightly against the hard surface once again. _Was_ Will dead now? And what of her sister and Jack? Her sister and Captain Jack Sparrow on an island together… the scenario was strange in and of itself, and would most likely have been amusing had the circumstances been different. But, they were not. Not even two days had passed since those two had been marooned, and already things had gone into a steady downward spiral. Yet Leah Swann still would not allow herself to grieve, either for Elizabeth, Jack, or Will. She wasn't going to be the model prisoner. She wasn't going to give up without some kind of fight, though fighting against _what_, she wasn't sure… And, once again, it wasn't as if it would do her any good.

"Drop the anchor! Drop the anchor!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked, the unexpected sound shocking her out of her reverie with a jump, but after the initial shock, she began to settle back against the wall while those in the opposite cell continued to converse amongst themselves, much as they had done for the past half hour. She could have very easily entered the conversation had she wanted to-had been invited into it even-but, really, was not in the mood for anything social, even when that something social might turn out to actually be beneficial.

After only a few more minutes had passed, something truly unexpected occurred. Leah, as well as the others, heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and into the room, and she, like the others, could clearly see who tore into the hold.

After Gibbs finished quieting the others and was exclaiming, "It's Elizabeth!" Leah ran to the bars.

"Elizabeth!" she herself cried out, delight filling her heart. How…? Did it matter?

After tossing the only two remaining cursed men on the _Pearl_ into the sea, by the ingenious means of a rowboat to the head, Leah went at a brisk pace after her sibling. She now had a vague idea as to _how_ Elizabeth had escaped from that island-still didn't know the details-and also knew that Captain Jack Sparrow was alive and well… apparently. Unless things had gone _dreadfully_ wrong on the _Isla de Muerta_. Why did that seem to relieve her so, the fact that, most likely being the capable man he was, he was most probably alive? In fact, why did she strongly doubt the fact that neither him nor Will were dead?

But, for all she knew, Will _was_ dead… He'd tried to betray both of them, both Leah and Will, had he not? Or had he?

Best not to overly think about it at the present moment. She could do all the analyzing and second-guessing she wanted at some later time. At the moment, there were slightly more pressing matters at hand. Such as, well, getting _to_ the _Isla de Muerta_.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave, and we must save him," Elizabeth declared to those supposedly following her, marching purposefully to the rowboat, Leah right behind her. Neither of them, of course, bothered to look behind them, and simultaneously lifted a chain, one that required a great tug to get the boat into working order. Well, into the water, more precisely. "Ready? And, heave!" The two of them made, basically, _no_ progress. They were the only two pulling. In other words, Jack's crew was doing absolutely nothing to aid them and were in fact standing in a row, watching the two sisters solemnly. Leah eyed them in disbelief, in severe exasperation. What were they _doing_? "Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth implored.

"Any port in the storm!" Cotton's dear tongue squawked. Leah was really beginning to detest that bird…  In a, "That parrot has to be one of the most irritating beings I have or every will see," type of way, at least. It was most likely only the circumstances that caused her to feel this way, especially after what Mr. Gibbs said next.

"Cotton's right; we've got the _Pearl_." Oh, she couldn't _believe_ this!

"And what about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Jack owes us a ship," one of the, well, _shorter_ pirates pronounced.

"You owe him this ship!" Leah cried, looking from one man to the other. (To the _one_ woman as well, of course.) Oh yes, this was a loyal bunch. Jack Sparrow certainly had _the_ best luck with crews, didn't he?

"Well there's still the Code to consider," Mr. Gibbs added.

"The Code… You're pirates! Hang the Code, and hang the rules!" Elizabeth vociferated, "They're more like guidelines anyway!"

There was dead silence as Jack's "trustworthy and loyal" crew squirmed, exchanging glances with one another.

"I can't believe you all!" Leah said at last, disgusted with the lot of them. So, it was up to just her and Elizabeth now, was it? Bloody perfect.

"Bloody pirates," Elizabeth muttered vehemently to herself, having received absolutely no help from the lot of them. Only Leah, out of _all of them_, had stood by her.

"Leah, take this," Elizabeth said quietly, handing her sister a fairly large and heavy brass statue, inlaid with gold. Leah nodded, watching as her sister took her own golden staff, and then the two made their way further into the cave, towards the obvious sounds of battle… and even an explosion? 

No one seemed to notice them when they reached the "battle arena", so to speak, too caught up in things was absolutely _everyone_ in the place, so deep in concentration over their dear little duels. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," one particular pirate growled, advancing upon Will-apparently defenseless on the ground-with his weapon raised.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth demanded, coming up to said pirate and thwacking him hard across the skull with her staff. "Try wearing a corset." Unable to suppress a smile of amusement at that, Leah walked up right after her, staying just far enough back, though, to give Will and Elizabeth their space.

Wait…Will was alive! This little factoid hit Leah just as Elizabeth was helping him to his feet, and the younger Swann allowed herself to relish in the happiness this caused, before the clanging of swords caused her to curiously glance over to her left… She was left her even more dumbfounded than before, utterly _stunned _and _staring_, that smile utterly gone now.

Well, she now knew three things for certain: Jack was alive (something that brought about much more happiness and relief in Leah than she cared to admit), the _Pearl_'s current crew was definitely cursed… and so was Jack. 

How had this _happened_? She had seen him as a perfectly healthy and living human being earlier, and in the moonlight, even. She was fairly certain he had not been an unfeeling skeleton before. So, how…?

And that was even Barbossa he was fighting! But, he was also cursed… Bloody hell!

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, perfectly voicing Leah's thoughts with her words.

"At the moment?" Will shrugged. Leah had to admit… he was right. Forcing her eyes away from the dueling duo, Leah went with Will and Elizabeth. 

It seemed as if one of the _darling_ pirates had just gotten his head out of a vase… Perfect. Smiling, Leah watched as Elizabeth ruined his elation over finally being free with a little hit to the head… but she had no time to dwell over the fact, as, at the same moment that one pirate tried to charge after Elizabeth and Will, and failed miserably being blocked by that staff, the third went after her, being separated as she was from them.

Desperately, she looked down at the "weapon" in her hands, and, unable to do _anything_ else with it, bonked the approaching man in the head. He staggered backwards and to his right, colliding with the one Will had just dispatched.

"You couldn't have found me anything better than _this_?" she demanded of her sister, throwing the statue to the ground. Not only was it practically _useless_ unless a) your assailant went dangerously close to you without attacking, and b) you had really very good timing, but it was heavy as well.

"There was nothing else there!" Elizabeth replied, hitting another one with the staff before tossing it to Will. Leah glared at her for the briefest of moments before being forced to duck down herself and dodge what most likely would have been a fatal blow to the head. She was then thrown the staff by Will so as to actually be able to _do_ something, and subsequently bashed the pirate, who was coming at her for another go, with all her strength, tossing the thing back as soon as she was done.

Elizabeth and Will took the chance of having all three of their dear little enemies all lined up in a row to ram the staff through them all, impaling them and, well, pretty much making it so that they were all stuck together. Cocking an eyebrow at this-it was strange to see-Leah walked over to her sister, careful to stay far enough back so as not to get stabbed. That was when she noticed something on the ground. Something lit. Leah had an idea…

With no time to waste, Leah called Will's name, pointing to the bomb on the ground near his feet. Catching on mighty quick, he grabbed it, and, holding it in his hand as Leah and Elizabeth ran over, the former sooner than the latter, he stuck it into the body of the long-bearded skeleton, and, getting literally right into the middle of things, Leah helped Elizabeth and Will to shove the trio out of the moonlight. Obviously, they then wasted no time in running as fast as their legs could carry them, Will first and pretty far ahead from the other two, then Elizabeth, and then, Leah, who utterly _abhorred_ having to run in skirts.

"No fair," whined the pirate with the bomb in his gut, but Leah barely heard it, so enrapt was she in her wild dash away from said explosive and to… well after Liz, really. And Liz, she was going after Will. And Will, so far ahead of the both of them, he was heading towards that thick stone treasure chest, that one raised high above most everything else. Leah realized that must be where the Aztec gold was, but before she could think it over, the explosion hit, causing her to be thrown forward, and she would have been able to retain her balance, yes… if her bloody skirts hadn't gotten in the way and caused her to fall. She didn't even notice Jack tossing Will his medallion.

Getting up as fast as she possibly could, Leah made to go after her sister-who was now a great deal further ahead of her than before-but just as she stood and ran at most three paces, she froze, her eyes fixed on the pistol Barbossa was pointing straight at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" she cried out, taking another step forward, but was caught dead in her tracks as a gunshot rent through the air. No… Elizabeth!

But… why wasn't she falling? How was she able to stand up? Had Barbossa missed? What…?

A realization dawning on her, Leah drew her cloudy blue eyes away from her sibling… to Jack. 

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa taunted. Swallowing, Leah watched Jack carefully. One of the darkest expressions she had ever seen on a man's face was on his right now, as he watched Barbossa. To finally use that pistol, after ten years… Leah couldn't identify the emotion that swept up within her at this sight, but it was one that caused a lump to grow in her throat. Ignoring it, swallowing the lump away, her eyes were drawn to Will by his next words.

"He didn't waste it." And he hadn't. Dropping his medallion and what must have been Jack's before their very eyes, he lifted the curse. Leah, of course, looked right back over at Barbossa. If the curse was lifted, that meant…

His sword falling out of his hand, the "mutinous first mate" ripped open his coat and saw what must have been blood leaking out of a fatal wound. Quickly, Leah turned her eyes to Jack, before going back to Barbossa. The expression on his face as he lowered his pistol… it was near heart wrenching. Such finality, and yet, such emptiness in it… If Leah hadn't known better, she would have said it was expression_less_, that Jack was in a state of shock. But no, she _did_ know better. Leah Swann knew the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow just a little bit better than that.

"I feel… cold." And with those words, the feared captain of the cursed _Black Pearl_ fell and died, a lone green apple rolling out from his hand. And at that moment, Leah, no matter how she had despised him, felt pity.

Swallowing as she averted her eyes from the strangely entrancing sight of death before her, the crimson stain on the cloth of Barbossa's clothing clearly visible, and back over at Jack. His gaze was still fixed on Barbossa, the lifeless corpse on the ground. Leah noticed nothing, not what Will or her sister were doing, but only him. Almost, just almost, she made to turn away, but, gathering her courage, she made to speak, and speak so softly that she was surprised that anyone even _heard_ her.

"Jack…" she said, taking a hesitant step forward before stopping.

As if snapping out of a dream, he looked up… directly at her. She had to literally _force_ herself to meet his gaze, but meet it she did.

"Luv, come here," he ordered, though the tone he used was not blatantly commanding. Nonetheless, Leah had no choice but to comply, and comply she did.

Within moments, his right arm was around her, and Leah was leaning into his comforting embrace, her eyes closed, his raven hair lightly brushing her head. This brief little moment gave her some time to think. Twice in the past 24 hours she had thought him dead… only to be proved wrong. That conversation they had had in Tortuga seemed to have taken place a lifetime ago, but no, it was barely a few days… A few days in which so bloody much had happened. Would he still take her with him, still take her away from Port Royale? Even after seeing the dangers she would be faced with as a pirate, she was absolutely certain she would rather become an outlaw than stay in Port Royale as the governor's daughter. But, why? Was it because life at Port Royale was so miserable for her… or was it the fact that it was Jack Sparrow who was willing to take her away from all of that? What was it about him? He was as bloody insane and eccentric as they came-though she had to admit strangely attractive-certainly slept around, and she had heard tales of him for years upon years… Yet, there was something about him…

"Are you all right, darling?" he asked her, with what seemed to be genuine concern. What, did he think she'd be affected by death _that_ badly?

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, Jack."

_Would_ he still take her with him? Or, now that he had the _Pearl_ back, would he go off and abandon her to her fate? Why should _he_ care about _her_?

Not that she noticed it, but after having held her that comforting way for a while, Jack had lifted his head from how it had been slightly leaning towards hers… and looked around. It was as if he'd just realized they were in a cave full of treasure… a completely safe, enemy-free, cave… full of treasure. Silver and gold and yada, yada, yada-all that really good stuff. Treasure. And then, he'd looked down and truly seen her again, and asked the question. Next, came his newest little comment.

"Well then," he said, and Leah turned her face up and stepped back a bit to face him, "Darling, we're in a roomful of treasure, fresh for the picking. Savvy?"

Being who she was, it did not take Leah and overly long time to comprehend any and all possible meanings of his words.

Within moments, the two of them were digging through the piles and piles of treasure. Leah, of course, didn't really know _what_ to look for, but she used her best judgment, and checked everything with Jack, who was, of course, treating all these riches as if they were everyday things. For example, at one point, he picked up a statue, examined it, and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly, looking back at the treasure before him. Same thing with a goblet, and who knew _what_ else?

Leah was almost bloody _giddy_ as she went through the gold and silver and jewelry, etc., with Jack (mostly gold, though). She barely even noticed the movements of her sister and Will, so deep in her own reverie was she. This was really happening… She was really going to go away with him, with Jack. She couldn't believe it! 

At one point, she spotted a jeweled crown and lifted it appraisingly, handing it to Jack. He examined it closely, and then, satisfied, placed it upon his head. Leah couldn't help but laugh, and then simply look at him strangely. This was the most bloody eccentric, oddest, slyest being she had ever come across… And to think, she had heard of him for a good portion of her life, and the extent of her feelings towards him had been "Oh, will they bloody _capture_ him, already? All this talk of the same man, and a _pirate_, no less, gets horribly dull."

"Jack, how much more of that are you going to pile onto yourself?" she asked him, watching him with a small smile on her lips and a raised eyebrow. He was wearing a crown, pearl necklaces, gold necklaces, and had just now lifted a golden goblet along with that rather _hideous_ statue.

"Actually, I think we're done for now, unless you want to take something now for yourself, lass."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Giving her a bit of a nod, he motioned for her to follow, and began swaggering towards the exit, over to where Will and Elizabeth were. Walking after him, Leah could just hear the conversation the two of them were having.

Elizabeth: "…the _Dauntless_."

Will: "You fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

Leah felt horrible for overhearing this, what was obviously a private conversation between the two of them, but… Elizabeth _was_ marrying Commodore James Norrington? She had not told her this…

Leah, of course, wanted to give these two their distance, but Jack barged right in, not that it would have mattered. Elizabeth had turned away and begun her walk back to their rowboat already. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it." Leah could have bloody _smacked_ him, so utterly callous was that comment. "Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me and the lovely Miss Leah here off my ship."

Will glanced over at her, as did Elizabeth from further on ahead, at this, but Leah, Leah barely noticed it. That was when she realized something. The _Pearl_… The crew had taken the _Pearl_, leaving Jack there. In her excitement, in her absorption inside the midst of recent events, she'd completely forgotten. Maybe they'd remained? Maybe, out of some remaining shreds of decency, they had stayed and were now awaiting Jack's return? But, somehow, Leah doubted it… and this doubt was only affirmed once they had left the caves of the _Isla de Muerta_.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said, sitting at the back of the boat, Leah right in front of her, as Will rowed.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," he replied, his voice, for all points and purposes, devoid of emotion.

"Yes," Leah said softly, a tremor clearly audible in her tone as she spoke, "Yes you can."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**TriGem**: lol Gee, thanks for the consideration over my pain! But, hey, since you seem to have read my rant: *Hands over the Jack cardboard standup* Enjoy! Anywayz, lol, yeah, Leah's bipolar… No, not really. I suppose one can think of it like this: She still is feeling the hatred and stuff towards the pirates, and is still upset, but she appears for all points and purposes cold and uncaring, though glaring at the pirates, and giving random kinder glances to Will. It's like, you still hurt inside, but you push it away. Savvy? Maybe I should've been clearer… Should I edit, ya think? And as for thy question… curious reviewer! Very curious! *Scolds* lol ;-) No, to answer thy question, I promise more Leah/Jack action in the next chappie. And even more in the next. And then some more in the next. Lol Not sure if ye'll enjoy alla it, as I'm the queen of angst (nope, not elaborating! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Loves being cruel and evil*), but ye'll probably like the outcome. And most likely it itself… Ah, ye'll see! As for the two in a room for a month, you'd have to leave them food for a month in there. I would NOT volunteer to walk in there and feed them otherwise…

**TaraRose**: Good to know 'tis flowing. :D :P And I knew what ye meant. Just chapter lengths obsess me, though they're starting to worry me less and less… And, hey, at least last year was only a month ago, right? :P

**Vagrant**: LOL!!!! I'm guessing ye read me rant since you mentioned the standup, so here ya go! *Hands* And thankees on the nicknames. Guessing you mean for Pintel and Ragetti. Just figured Leah wouldn't know their names, so gonna refer to them as something else. And, hey, it's not as if she likes them at ALL. :P

**Lady Skywalker**: lol Hmmm…. I wonder if this is a reverse sorta flame? Not complaining that Jack would never get together with her, but complaining that there's not enough love between the two… Ah, since you approached moi in a more or less friendly form, I'll answer ye! :D Yes, she does. Reread my Tortuga chappie. Reread the battle 'tween the _Interceptor_ and _Pearl_, including the chappie "Alone". Reread the fic through. Then, perhaps, ye'll be able to figure it out on your own, darling. Love isn't always _known _at first sight, and acknowledged, and isn't always acted on instantaneously, at least not when those like Leah and Jack are concerned.

**AngelQueen**: Yes, Bootstrap must've been a cool person… I mean, according to Jack, he _was_ a good man. That's good. :D And ye were correct! Elizabeth **_did_** rescue her dear sis! :P What'd ye think, btb? :P

**Pendragon**: 'Course I know that, mate! I rock! ;-) lol *Gives extra extra cookies* I luvvle my beta. :D lol And yes, Ragetti was sorta cool, but at times, he annoyed me, I must admit. Though he was still _tres amusant_. :P My FAV cursed pirate was Jack, though. And he forever shall be. :D (And he WAS cursed for a part of the movie! This part! ;-) )

**Riley**: Yayness! I'm fitting her into the story well! See, Leah was originally there. They just cut her from the movie. It's true!!!!!! *shifty eyes* Um, yeah, so anywayz… How'd she fit in here, mate? Did I do good? And maybe I shouldn't 've had Liz save Leah…. LEAH CAN FLY! WOOT!!! Lol I wish, right? And I tried to update faster, really I did! :P And don't be sad! Sequel sequel!!!!! :P (Yes, shameless advertising here. :D)  And woot for long reviews!

**Jinxd**: Yikes! BROKEN ankle? Youch! *Hands over cookies, and the cardboard standup as it's obvious she read Sal's little rant* :P And I'm honored ye liked (or loved ;-) ) it so much! I'm hoping this one was also as good, and perhaps a bit better, eh? Longer, certainly. ;P 

**Ipzy**: Fun fun vacation. And yes, it did make sense… in a way… ;-) lol No, really, I understood. And updating as fast as I can, mate! Or at least trying to. :P School must go away.

**Kirie**: Woot! You being smart sometimes! Wow!!!! ;-) No, j/k darlin'. *Gobbles the sandwich* Ooooh… inspiration.

**Shane**: Yes, that scene was awesome in the movie. As were all the other scenes. Those with Jack esp. :D

**Suzzie**: *Hands over the standup* Enjoy! And yes, me ankle is better. Thank ye for the concern, mate! *Hug and cookies* It's just my wrist that's being a pain now as a direct result of the crutches (pretty sure it's sprained now, sadly enough… o.O)  And my deepest sympathies, girl! *More hugs and cookies, and even some Jack closet time!!!*  I'm shocked ye are taking the time to read me fic! *More cookies* (No, I'm NOT trying to bribe ye with cookies! I'm not! lol) And here's hoping this latest chappie was up to thy expectations!

**Gwyn**: Hehehe… sugar fun… Parties fun… Woot! Happy belated bday, btb! And I'm betting you can't wait till your 16 for not just the car, but for the tattoos too. ;-) And it's nice having your own pirate, eh? Woot! Oh, before I forget… *Hands over the Jack standup* What'd ye think of this latest chappie, btb? :P And yes, I do officially hate you know, but see, it's not my fault: I'd never worn heels that high before in my life! Me mum is paranoid…

**Leah**: Yikes, don't die! I need my reviewer! Lol And don't worry, quick reviews are very very good. You reviewed. I luvvle ye for it! Here's hopin' you liketh me latest chap!

**Rebel**: It's all right. I understand being busy or not getting a chance. Trust me… *Glares daggers at high school* I should rally be doing my hw too…. Ah well… Anywayz, yes, I figure for this to make any sort of sense, she needs a past. She really would be an uber Mary Sue if, for no apparent reason, she just wanted to run off with Jack and, for no apparent reason, he let her… Savvy? And, yes, as you can tell, Leah is very discontent while Will is almost killed…  *Shrug* Oh, she's just restless and paranoid. *Scolds Leah* ;-) And updated (as if ye haven't noticed)! Yay!

**Spaci**: Wowzers! The whole thing? I'm glad you enjoy it so much, mate! I'm honored!

**aquastar**: Ah, young grasshopper, you are so amusing, at times. ;-) And YIKES DON'T DIE!!! Don't! There was some romance in here, eh? And if this isn't enough (since it wasn't an overdose of it, I'll admit), hold your horses till the next chappie! (*hint hint hint hint*)  And dontcha worry, this one WAS longer, and I THINK the next one shall be as well…

**Sarra**: *Gives Jack standup* Enjoy mate! And thank ye for listening to me rant! And my deepest sympathies on your leg!!! YOUCH! I don't think I've ever had it quite that bad. And we had Jack! We had Jack! Woot!

**ChaosLightning**: Nice to see ye again, mate! And thankees for pointing out the gun thing. Edited!!! :D And I think you're mistaken, mate. Jack's in MY closet, remember? ;-) :P As for the storyline, I try… You would be shocked at how many times it is necessary to watch the scene at the end of the movie just to figure out where that bloody golden staff goes…


	20. Final Goodbye

A/N1: Wow. Guys, this has to be one of me _favorite_ chappies in the fic. I have rewritten this thing so many bloody times… Literally, not counting proofreads, this is my bloody fourth or fifth "version", or "rewrite" (all different, whether slightly or not so slightly). I've worked and reworked this chapter so bloody much my _head_ hurts. Please, tell me what y'all think. If there's something that needs fixing, _tell me_. If ye review… free Fefe Dobson CD's!!! ("Take Me Away" gives me inspiration. :P) Or, if you're not particular to that sort of thing, Evanescence! ("Bring Me to Life, is, well, Leah's song. :D) Thanks mates! I love you _all_ for readings this far!

A/N2: I really tried here on Jack's personality, mates, and think I have it bloody flawless, but if something sticks out at you or is even the _tiniest_ bit off, do NOT hesitate to tell me! I want this to be as realistic as possible! And once again, thanks guys, you all ROCK. Oh, and completely off-topic, a not concerning Leah's hair color. I've referred to her hair as "brown" and "caramel" quite a lot, I know, but that is the color only under fairly dark lighting. If you look at Liz's hair on the island, in the direct glare of the sun, you can see that it's really not that dark with blond thrown in here and there. That's Leah's hair, though a bit darker (i.e., Leah's is about a shade lighter, or perhaps half a shade). Sorry, I just noticed that, and it was bugging me. :P

A/N3: WOOT! 200 REVIEWS!!!! Oh My SPARROW, mates, THANK Y'ALL!!!! I can't believe I've gotten so far in reviews  in so few chapters!!!!! Thank y'all! *Gives everyone a bloody DAY in the closet each, and throws a parti with confetti and the soundtrack and the movie and drinks and snacks and a bonfire and WOOOOT* I LOVE YOU ALL! Y'all ROCK, mates!

***Special thanks to **Kirie **and **Pendragon** for betaing. I luvvle you guys! *Huggles and gives various trinkets from Jack's hair* No, I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean. Nor did I commandeer. I made copies. :D

***Kudos to **Chaos** (hehehe… alliteration fun) for pointing out some stuffs 'bout this chappie! I THOUGHT something was off… "Out off of" *Shudders… A lot* I'm obsessed with grammar… And I CAN get Jack's personality! I just hadn't watched the movie in far too long when I wrote this… The leech bit was actually a last minute addition. O.o

**Important**: **_(In other words, mates, this chappie has been edited to actually fit Jack pretty bloody well, I do say so meself, but if it's still a bit off, do NOT hesitate to point it out. I don't do the proofreading nearly as well as I should.)_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kindly leave us."

The waves were softly pattering against the hull of the _Dauntless_, the moon casting an eerie glow on the waters. The deck of the ship was nearly deserted, though there was some activity. At the starboard side of the vessel stood a lone figure, his raven hair-or chaotic mess, depending on your point of view-blowing softly in the breeze. Near him stood two guards, standing proud and erect in their red uniforms. Both had strict orders to watch this man, the one whose dark chocolate eyes were fixed solely on the ocean, either from genuine interest, or simply as a direct result of deep thought.  Hence, when the governor's younger daughter came and addressed them with a cold authority all her own, they stirred nervously, exchanging glances.

"I'm sorry, Miss. We can't do that," the taller and prouder of the two replied, not meeting the shorter female's sharp gaze with his own dull brown.

"Why not, might I ask?" she questioned softly, her cool gray-blue eyes moving from one to the other. Though she appeared utterly and completely confident to the two of them, inside, she was a nervous wreck. She resolutely refused to even _look_ at Jack, just in case he decided to, in turn, look her way. She simply… couldn't.

"Because the Commodore ordered us to, ma'am," the shorter of about an inch replied, his voice just a tad bit nasal.

"Listen. I am the _governor's_ daughter, sirs. Leave. Us. Be."

"But, we can't! The Commodore-"

"I do not _care_ what the Commodore has ordered!" Leah said, her voice steadily rising. "Let us-"

"What is going on up here," a voice demanded, oncoming footsteps accompanying.

"Father!" Leah cried out, for _once_ actually glad to be the governor's daughter. "Father, tell these fine men to allow me to speak with Mr. Sparrow here _alone_, would you? As in, tell them to _leave_, but only momentarily, mind you."

"Leah Marguerite Swann, absolutely not!" he said sharply, now having reached the group. "Why do you-"

"Father, please!" she implored, getting somewhat desperate now. She _herself_ was not completely certain of exactly _why_ she desired privacy so fiercely, so adamantly, but she knew that she _needed_ it. Why could they all not just _obey_? "I-I must speak with him regarding certain matters."

"Matters? Speak with him? Leah, he's a pirate. Why-"

"Father, please! I beg of you. For _once_, do this _one_ thing for me, for your youngest, for your daughter! Please." She could not help glancing over at Jack, who was now watching the proceedings with interest. Oh, she bloody hated him…

Sighing, after a brief hesitation in which he thought the matter over, the Governor of Port Royale nodded to the two guards. The shorter one, who had been shuffling his feet nervously, and the taller one, who had been trying to appear dignified while standing absolutely still, instantly perked up. "You are dismissed. But I want you two back here in _ten_ _minutes_, do you understand me? Ten minutes, and ten minutes only."

"Father-"

"Leah, you have already had your fun gallivanting about with the man for the past week. I do not want my youngest daughter taken hostage again."

"She went of her own free will," a voice reminded, Jack's voice, naturally, but after a joint glare from both father and daughter, it was largely ignored by all.

"But… Father, _ten minutes_?"

"Those are my terms, Leah. You should be pleased that I am allowing this madness at all. It's dangerous."

Opening her mouth, Leah was well prepared to protest, but, with considerable effort, shut it, clenching and unclenching her fist once. "Thank you, Father," she said at last, forcing a smile. "This was most… generous of you."

"Yes it was." And then… "Be careful, Leah," her father, the Governor, warned, "And remember, ten minutes." And without further ado, he began to walk away.

"S-sir, Governor!" the tall guard shouted. Him and his buddy here had been standing silently-best not to interfere in the affairs of the rich folk-but now he had no choice but to speak up.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Well, Governor, the Commodore ordered us to stay here and watch Sparrow, sir, and…"

"And?"

"Well, he told us not to let 'im out of our site, sir," the other finished softly.

Leah gaped at the two men as if they were absolutely the most tiresome, _idiotic_ beings in the whole of creation.

"I will sort it out with the Commodore and make certain to praise your fine work. Now, please leave and be back here at your stations in ten minutes, or my remarks to the Commodore may not be as favorable."

The two dullwits, as Leah now thought of them, exchanged glances and gave each other barely perceptible nods.

"A'right, sir," the taller said, and slowly, the two made went off somewhere below deck.

"Ten minutes, Leah," her father repeated, and left as well, leaving Leah alone with Jack. Still… she could not meet his gaze, nor even look directly at him. Presently, the dirty scuffed boards of the deck seemed to be of particular interest to the 17-year old.

"All that effort for me?" The sound of his voice finally forced the brunette to look up. Casually, he stood facing her, one hand resting on the barrier at the edge of the ship. She didn't really notice it, but he, of course, was taking in her clothing with his eyes. "I see you changed from that bodice and skirts of yours, luv."

Exasperatedly, she glanced down at her new outfit, the exact same thing that her sister was now wearing: a British officer's uniform, consisting of white breeches and a white shirt, boots, and a red coat. It was the only extra clothing aboard that they _had_. "Why I hadn't noticed," she said satirically.

"Apparently, I have," he countered.

"You would."

"Doubtless." And then, before she could speak, he stepped forward. "Now, Miss Swann-"

"Leah."

"_Leah_, ya didn't come here just to bicker, else you wouldn't've gone through all that. _Not_ on the best of terms with your father, I see."

"How very intuitive of you," she snapped, and then sighed, walking over next to him and placing her arms on the railing, her eyes fixed on the starry horizon, the sea. "But, you're right; I _didn't_ come here to argue with you, Jack. I came to say… I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?" he asked, his manner a bit gentler. Besides that, he hadn't exactly been expecting _this_ little minx to apologize… Though it wasn't at all obvious, Jack was actually a tad bit surprised.

"I-I was horribly rude to you before, Jack. I was _absolutely_ horrible to you in Tortuga, and went on about myself that night as if my petty problems held any sort of real importance in the grand scheme of things."

"Leah-"

"No, listen!" Though he was now right beside her, dangerously close, she would not look at him. Still, she continued to stare off at the rippling waters of the sea, watching the clear silvery moon reflect off of its surface. She would have stared at a pile of _horse manure_, had it been able to distract her from the enigmatic persona beside her. Clearly, this was certainly preferable. "What I am apologizing for in the main, what I'm truly sorry for… is that _my bloody father_ is doing this to you! He could pardon you, somehow. He could do _something_. Instead…" Something in her throat caught, and she could not continue, turning her face even further to her right so as to keep him from seeing her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she shut them tightly, willing them away. It was simple, mind over matter. She would _not _break down now. She would _not_.

Jack watched her pensively, his expression fairly soft. She was apologizing for not only dousing him with rum and the constant bickering-both of which were not entirely her fault, he had to admit-but also for spilling her heart out, something she had obviously _needed_ to do with _somebody_. And… she was apologizing for her bloody _father_ as well?

"Luv, what exactly are you trying to apologize for? Absolutely none of this is your fault, really. So, _what_ are you trying to do, and why?"

"I-well, because…" and now she did turn, did face him, and was just a _little_ stunned to find his face so very close to hers. Her first instinct was to step back, but she obstinately held her ground. "Because if perhaps I had been kinder… perhaps if, perhaps if my preconceptions of pirates… Oh bloody hell, because he is _my_ father, _mon père_, and I do not want you dead!"

"Well, I don't particularly want myself dead either, darling, so you're not alone in the matter. But if that be all…"

Crying out softly in frustration, she stepped back, away from the edge of the ship, and away from _him_. After walking a few paces, she turned, eyeing him fiercely. "Why on Earth must you make this so _hard_?" she demanded. "You realize that you are bloody **_impossible_**, do you not? Here I am, _attempting_ to do the mature thing, and here you are… being you!" Obviously, from his reaction, this wasn't exactly an _insult_. "Oh… can't you see that I am _attempting_ to…"

"Attempting to do _what_?" he pressed, taking the necessary steps forwards to, once again, be practically pressed up against her. Leah's heartbeat instantly sped up, and once again, she wanted to run… but didn't.

"I-I don't know…" she whispered, her boldness quickly evanescing. And again, she stepped back, walking back over to the side of the ship. That horizon was _really_ very interesting… "Why did you betray us, Jack?" _What _was she going on about now? Jack was really beginning to think this girl was maybe a wee bit daft, even more so than he was! Not that he thought he was daft, of course… "I mean, I am well aware that you that you didn't at the very end, that you helped… or something of the sort, but why did you try to trade Will for the _Pearl_ in the first place? If things had worked out differently, would I still be a hostage, and Will dead? So why…" _Why did you try to betray _me_?_ But that, she did not ask aloud.

"Darling, I went through this with your _lovely_ sister, as well. I was _not_, nor was I _ever_, planning on betraying you and Will, nor was I going to give you two up to Barbossa. _How_ would that benefit me, or you, or any of us, in the long run?"

"But-but you said that Will was your leverage, your leverage against Barbossa," she protested, turning to face him.

"And he was, luv. Everyone needs a good bluff when playin' poker, especially when up against 'the man so evil hell itself spat him back out', and Bootstrap's young offspring was the ace in my hand. But none of that really matters now, does it? The _Black Pearl_ is gone, with that fine crew of mine, and I'm on me way to the gallows. All the bargaining in the world won't get my ship, or them, back now."

"Damn pirates… Damn bloody Code," Leah whispered under her breath, but other than that, there was complete silence, complete stillness around them, and only the soft swaying of the deck to accompany the pair of them. True, there was someone at the helm, and two more of Her Majesty's fine soldiers on deck, but they were all a good distance away, and, for all points and purposes, of absolutely no consequence. Truly, literally no consequence. "I-I don't want you dead, Jack. I would get you out of here if I could. I would get the bloody _Pearl_ back… somehow."

"Luv, I would get _m'self_ off this bloody ship if I could. Sadly, I can't. Neither can you. Stop blaming yourself for things that are not at all your fault."

"But you don't _deserve_ to hang on the gallows!" she cried out, fresh tears of desperation standing anew in her gray-blue eyes. Angrily, she wiped them away, her gaze steady as it met his. Then, softer than before, "You deserve the open sea. You deserve your ship! You… you deserve the _Black Pearl_."

Another-shorter this time-moment of silence came and went, a moment in which the redcoats above deck gradually lost interest in the odd pair, though they still watched them out of the corners of their eyes. Well, they were certainly in for a surprise, if they were paying any attention at all, that is…

While Leah's visage easily betrayed her severe inner turmoil and her great determination, Jack's betrayed almost nothing, though he did appear thoughtful still.

Before she quite knew what was happening, Jack was coming towards her again, and, this time, she did not run. This time, she was up against the edge of the ship, and there _was_ nowhere to run, especially when, before she could react, his arms were trapping her on either side, both on the railing. And the next moment, their lips met.

At first, she was stunned, utterly in shock. This couldn't be happening… could it? Leah couldn't bloody _believe_ it. He was a damn _pirate_, a scallywag, a rogue, an outlaw, an inconsiderate, psychotic egomaniac, and as for _her_, well, she was a _noblewoman_, the _governor's daughter_. But, she had been planning on running away with him, hadn't she? Planning on going off with him, regardless of the consequences. Planning on escaping the hell her life had become. But… was that the same as _this_? And, what if someone onboard the ship saw them? What would they do to the _pirate_ for "touching" the governor's daughter? If she knew her father, which she did, he would most likely have him thrown into the hold along with his former, mutinous crew, regardless of what they would do to him. It was a complete _miracle_, therefore, that they were not noticed.

The age difference, that bothered her least of all. No matter how Leah Swann had dreaded her fate, odds had always been that, for the sake of a good marriage and social connections, she would most likely end up marrying someone twice her age. That was what Elizabeth was doing now, wasn't she? Commodore Norrington was no charming young prince. He was no William Turner. Yet, nonetheless, he was also no Captain Jack Sparrow.

After the first few seconds passed, though, all her doubts melted away, and her eyes gradually shut. Her first kiss, and it was with a doomed pirate aboard the deck of the _H.M.S. Dauntless_, one of the most powerful British ships in the entirety of the Spanish Main. Anyone who just happened to glance over could clearly see them, even if they were all on opposite ends of the ship and didn't have an exactly clear view.

Hence, this would never work. Never. The two of them, it _could never_…

Yet, for once, Leah no longer cared. She did not dwell. She did not _think_. She simply felt. She _lived_.

This kiss, it began softly, tenderly almost, but it quickly escalated into something more sharp, poignant, passionate, Leah meeting Jack's fervor equally with her own. She was not anywhere _close_ to resisting. This embrace, it sent a rush of emotion through the 17-year old lady. She had never… _never_ been anywhere _close_ to feeling anything even remotely like this before. The fact that his left hand was now on the back of her head, situated on the waves of hair that swept all the way to her mid-back, and was holding her to him while gently massaging her scalp, it only intensified matters, as did his other hand, which was down around her lower back, pressing the rest of her to him.

After moments that literally felt an eternity, urgent footsteps, voices accompanying, could be heard coming up the stairs. The two guards. They were _sure_ they'd stayed below for too long, that they were late. Jack pulled back first, leaving her gasping for air. His forehead pressed up against hers, he grinned, revealing the gold caps of several teeth. Though she hated to admit it, the sight of this sent chills up and down her spine, but now… now was not the time. From the looks of things, they would never have that time, for at that moment, the two men were clearly visible coming up the stairs.

In one fluid motion, he stepped back and walked back over to his original spot, about three feet to her right. He was once again watching the night sea, and she could no longer see his face.

"Goodbye, Miss Swann," he said softly, just as the two men, both a little winded, took their positions. His tone was one of finality that could not be disputed, though not harsh or obvious. It simply… was final. That was all there was to it, and naught that could argue against it.

"Jack?" she whispered quietly, afraid to take so much as one step either backwards or forwards. But he made no reply. Jack would not answer her, and his eyes were fixed on the ocean.

**Fin**

A/N: Hehehe… I scared y'all, didn't I? Hehehe… Don't worry, though, one more chappie, coming up!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kontara**: Nice new name, mate! Mesa like! :D And I don't obsess. I write what comes to me… and then apologize for its length. :P There IS a difference! ;-) ANYWAYZ, glad I've got some interest for me sequel! Though I'm definitely liking the interest for this, as well. :P

**Suzzie**: Hehehe. Yes, he is very… enjoyable, i'n't 'e? *joins in in the singing* I feel charming… And entrancing! It's alarming how charming I FEEEEEEEEL!!!! *glass shatters* O.O Ooops… and I'm all better, thankfully. Wrist and ankle fine. I even wore those blasted heels again and didn't' fall once! :D Glad ye enjoyed the chappie, too! And, got it. Definitely got it. I LOVE that blooper reel…

**spaci**: Don't worry, mate! No WAY am I stopping now! And as for the sequel… MUAHAHAHA, I've already started on it. :D

**ChildlikeEmpress**: Um, yes, sorry for taking so long. Did I mention I hate school? And actually, I had never planned that hug to happen QUITE that way, but it did. O.o I like how it came out. :D I'm glad ye do as well! And, strangely enough, how I first got the idea for this fic: watching Pirates, I just imagined someone going through the treasure with Jack… and hence, Leah Swann was born! :D ANYway, I really hope ya liked what me muse has given me and what me odd odd mind has worked with! 

**Pendragon**: Yes, they could have at least put it on the deleted scenes! *sigh* Ah well. Tell me what you think!

**AngelQueen**: Hehehe… Gonna have to find that out NEXT chappie, mate. And yes, yes she does love him… and the kiss pretty much "sealed" it. Now, if only bloody _Leah_ wasn't a PONCE and KNEW she loved him. Lol Hey, I created her, I'm allowed to give her dopesmacks! :P So, here's hoping you enjoy this little entirely Jack/Leah chappie!

**Jinxd**: Yer quite welcome, mate! Glad you liked (on both counts). :D And wow, interesting librarian. O.o Sry about the hovering, though. I know how that is…

**venus**: Ooooh, I'm glad ya like so much! As I want to be a writer somehow, one day, the fact that I actually have a GOOD writing style is really very, well, for lack of a better term, good! :D And hopefully there was enough "love crap" (hehehe. That's awesome. :D) in this chappie for ye! It WILL be in the sequel, but I'm not giving out anymore than that till next chappie! Till then, ta! And review!

**Gwyn**: I like soccer. I just don't play it. :P And still, BAH to you and your heels! I'm really happy you're still liking this, too! :D But don't cry! The story WILL continue, I promise! Though, I suppose I can see how this particular chapter would be fairly… depressing, to say the least. And Johnny is only 40, mate. ;-) Woot! Babbling fun! And happy really early sweet 16, then! Lol :P

**LadySkywalker**: It's fine, mate. Don't worry about it. Leah WAS bloody rude to the man… though he deserved it sometimes. ;-) I'm just really happy that ye were honest to moi, and that you're still reading, mate! REALLY hope you've enjoyed this chappie!

**Shanelover**: Yes, it's almost over! L Ah well, sequel, so woot!!! And yes, that corset joke was classic… Though it's true. Those things HURT.

**aquastar**: ROFLOLLAHBHATWBICSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *CAN'T. STOP. LAUGHING* Yes, young grasshopper, tu es tres amusante. And I gave you a romance fix! And WITH the plot, too! ;-) True, not the happiest of romances, but still… :P I hope you enjoyed!

**Riley**: Ooooh!!!! Mesa honored beyond believe _and_ proud! Thank ye, mate! I'm bloody OVERJOYED you like it so much!!!! :D *runs around in the confetti* And being insane is FUN, mate! What fun is it if you're not a tad bit daft, eh? So, meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Sarrah**: lol Yes, I'm very proud of them, though they still managed to bicker. *shakes head in exasperation and sighs* ANYwayz… yuperz, except for the minute details, I know all about the sequel, mate, and it's started! :D Though you'll have to wait till next chappie for anymore info, mate. Until then… read this chappie and (hopefully ;-) ) enjoy!!!

**Chaos**: Yes, I constantly forget to track I get so bloody enamored by the movie… *sighs* Well I **_WILL_** do it one day! :P But what about his hat…? O.o And I gave ye the standup, mate!!!!! You haves it, precioussss… Though Merry and Pip need to be prodded for messing with Jack's DNA! ;-) And as for "_Isla de Muerta_", I shouldda been italicizing from the beginning. Since it's in another lang., it gets italicized. Savvy? And I'm very glad you enjoyed, mate! :P Yes, the crown was fun to write…

**TriGem**: Yeek, sry bout the comp., mate! Try offering it cookies? And woot! Sequel!!! :D I'm glad you liked! And you'll have to wait just ONE more chappie to see that escape, mate. I needed this little bit in to make it make more sense, after all. ;-) :P

**Vagrant**: *dances for the sequel* ;-) lol Yes, I was ANGRY. Still am. And nice to know SOMEONE reads me rants. I spend time ranting, you know! ;-)

**Kioa**: Eenterestink choice of random stuffs… ;-)

**Melissa**: Hehe. I took a wild guess! ;-) Glad I got it right, mate. Thanks for reading after I forced you! Lol

**Kirie**: ROFL!!!!! Or maybe it just hates you? Glad you liked it all though, mate. I think you got all I was trying to convey. Lol _Think_, mind you. ;-) Anywayz, hope you liked this chap'! And I make Leah suffer way too much… (even in the sequel… O.o) *munches on her snack, minus the asprin* Not sick or with a headache right now. :P


	21. Escape

**Leah's song and the giver of inspiration:**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

A/N1: *Sob sob* This is over, I can't believe it… *sob sob sob* this has been more fun than I care to admit, mates. You've all been bloody _grand_, and I love you all!!!! *huggles her reviewers so tightly that they all pass out from oxygen deprevation* *hands out bags of money… Monopoly money from the advance PotC version (they SHOULD make one, don't you think?). Ah well… All's well that ends well, eh? Really though, I thank you all wholeheartedly for liking my fic so much as to read it all! I really hope to see you all at the sequel! (details after the actual chappie below) But, remember, as this is the last chappie… REVIEW!!! Even those of you that normally don't. Any and all thoughts, feelings, etc., share 'em so I can learn how to best make the sequel and so that I can improve in my writing skills as life goes on. Tell me what you thought on any aspect of me fic, overall thoughts and feelings, etc. All shall very much be appreciated! :D

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Drums beat with the cold finality Leah was so used to hearing at hangings, but usually, she could not have cared less. At this particular execution, though… at this particular execution, she was the talk of the port. _Why_ the _bloody hell_ was the Governor's daughter sobbing her heart out as she stood there in public, directly to the left of her sister? They'd all heard the rumors, true enough, that she'd gone off with the man after Elizabeth Swann's kidnapping, but had… _something_ happened between the two? Oh, it was a juicy scandal. Even juicier: was it willing? What had happened? It made the hanging of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow all that much more exciting, and particularly in a port like Port Royale.

Standing tall and proud, or at least attempting to, Governor Swann made an effort to address his daughter. Really, this was quite unlike her… Well… sometimes, it was quite unlike her. Well, actually, it wasn't, really… "Leah, I-"

"Do _not_ speak to me, Father!" she gasped out from between tears. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't…

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said, holding her sister close, attempting to _somehow_ comfort her. Back on the _Dauntless_, she'd talked to Leah, and her younger sibling hadn't been much better there, either. And though she couldn't _quite_ understand how Leah could have such strong feelings for the pirate so quickly, another part of her did understand. The same part of her that now viewed Jack as an ally, perhaps even a friend. Besides, in a way, the situation reminded her of herself and Will…

_How_ could Jack have been so foolish as to do that aboard the _Dauntless_? He knew this was going to happen. How could he do this to Leah? Elizabeth herself had gone and tried to talk to Jack after she'd finally learned of what had occurred from her sister, but she hadn't really gotten anywhere. Yet, did that really matter? He was about to hang, but… _How_ could they sanction doing this to Jack?

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." There was a particular kind of emphasis on that last statement, and a pointed sort of glance at Leah, but she either didn't notice it, or didn't care. Nor did she pay the _least_ bit of attention, really, as Jack's offenses were read off. She was still in shock. She still couldn't come to terms with this harsh reality. She still couldn't even understand nor comprehend her _own_ feelings, much less concentrate on Jack's crimes and misdeeds.

God, why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like it was _her_ about to die up there? Jack appeared as calm as ever. _So_ bloody wonderful for Jack, so bloody horrible for her. Why was it only her reacting this way? Why could she not stop thinking about that kiss? Why…?

But she would never be able to find out, would she? Because Jack… Jack… Captain Jack Sparrow was about to die.

"…And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Clenching her left hand into a tight fist, her sister's arms still around her, Leah forced herself to look up, tears still leaking from her eyes. Part of her, part of her _prayed_ that Jack would look at her. Unbeknownst to her, he already had, when she was too deep in her sorrows to notice, of course. And he was not going to meet her eyes now.

How? How could this be _happening_? 

"Commodore, Governor Swann, Miss Swann." Leah looked down at the man who had addressed her along with all those standing next to her… except for Elizabeth. Will? What was he doing? "Elizabeth, I should have told you from the moment I met you. I love you." Even through the cloud of anguish that had settled down upon her, these words still managed to stun Leah. After gaping openly at Will, she looked over at her sister, who was watching the blacksmith's retreating back, apparently as shocked at the rest of them.

And though William Turner's apparent "audacity" had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Leah and Jack's relationship… his words caused her to realize something. That emotion, that all-encompassing amorous feeling called love, could she be feeling it? No, it was impossible. Jack Sparrow, or _Captain _Jack Sparrow, as he preferred to be called, was a bloody _pirate_, and he, of course, had plenty of girls off to the side, as had been demonstrated in Tortuga. She _couldn't_ be so foolish. _No one_ could be so foolish. It-it wasn't possible. It was completely ridiculous, more than just a little bit idiotic on her part.

But it was true. Leah Marguerite Swann loved the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow with all of her heart, with almost more fervency than she herself could bear. She did not know if the feeling was mutual. She doubted that she would ever find out if it were. But silently, she cheered Will on, for what he was about to do was obvious. She no longer cared if she herself escaped Port Royale as long as Jack did. She only wanted him safe and sound and gone, at least as safe and sound as a pirate could get, and on the _Pearl_ preferably. And if she was to live out the rest of her miserable existence in finery and wealth and harsh constraints, so be it.

Barely two seconds had passed since Will had left after his confession, barely moments since Leah had come to her own realization. This was when she felt a slight tug on her arm, and turning her face, she was met with Elizabeth's eyes boring into hers. As Will had come up, Elizabeth's arms had fallen away more or less back to her sides, and now, she was trying to make Leah understand what she was about to do next. Only a split second after this little "look" between the siblings, Leah gave a barely perceptible nod, and Elizabeth Swann began her little act.

"I-I can't breathe," she gasped out, and then, her timing absolutely impeccable, feigned a faint.

"Father!" Leah called, playing along flawlessly as she dropped down by her sister's side. Her sobs had subsided now, though a tremor was still clearly audible in her voice. Distracted, the Commodore was unable to call for his men, and rushed immediately to Elizabeth's side along with said lady's father, the Governor.

Satisfied that the ruse was working, for now, at least, Leah wiped the tears off of her cheeks with the base of one hand, leaving considerable moisture behind. With bloodshot eyes, she watched as Jack stood erect, the noose already around his neck, barely acknowledging the "unconscious" form beside her. The drumming had picked up in speed now, heightening the poignant anxiety Leah now felt considerably. If anything were to happen, it would have to be now.

Elizabeth seemed to sense this as well, seemed to feel that she had lain there just long enough, and sat up at that very moment with a sharp intake of breath. Leah noted this, saw it on the very edge of peripheral vision, but her focus was entirely on Jack. He couldn't die. He _couldn't_. He _wouldn't_. This had to work. 

She did not notice what her father did now, what Commodore James Norrington did now. Jack was all that mattered.

Leah gasped as Jack's footing was pulled out from underneath him, unconsciously grasped her sister's hand tightly. Her heart was pounding fiercely beneath her breast, and there was a bitter taste in her throat, but she let out a breath of relief as Will threw his sword, imbedding it into the wood at Jack's feet. He could balance on that… for a while, at least.

To her right, having recognized this for the obvious ploy it was, Commodore Norrington shot up, determined to stop this foolish escape attempt. And almost unconsciously, Leah stood, helping Elizabeth to her feet, but her eyes, her eyes were fixed on the scene before her. This absolutely _had_ to work. 

_Come on, Will, come _on_. Hurry up!_

Up on the platform, the young blacksmith was fighting off the executioner skillfully while Jack… well, balanced. Before long, the rope around Jack's neck was cut. Leah couldn't suppress a laugh as, after the executioner was thrown on top of the Commodore, Jack and Will, the latter of whom jumped off the platform with a flip, knocked over three guards with the rope once around the pirate's neck.

But, even as she watched them run, Leah knew it was hopeless. There were guards everywhere… Those two were bloody _mad_! And of course, just when it seemed like they would escape… they were surrounded.

Before her sister or her father so much as moved, Leah was dashing forward, determined to be up there and to be aware of what was happening. 

"…might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you," was all that Leah could make out.

Behind her and to her right, Leah only noticed her father's approach when he himself spoke. "On our return to Port Royale, I offered you clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with _him_? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will argued. Though Leah knew she should have cared more about Will's fate, she couldn't, even if she was desperately proud of him and _somehow_ yet praying for his success. Too enrapt with Jack was she, and was watching him carefully as he stood behind Will, her ears carefully attuned to what was being said regarding him. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," the Commodore reminded threateningly, his sword leveled at Will's throat.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

Leah had known what she had to do. She'd known, known that if she did it… there would be no going back. Jack would most likely leave Port Royale all by himself if this succeeded, if he went free, she knew that. She knew that the consequences of what she was about to do would be dire for her, direr than they could ever be for her dear sister. But… at Will's words, she could not hold herself back any longer. 

The very moment that last remark left Will's lips, Leah stepped forward, moving beside him, though there was still a fair distance between them.

"And mine," Elizabeth seconded, stepping beside Will as Leah moved to her right in order to accommodate her sister. Will moved to his own left as well as his love went to stand beside him, taking his hand in her own. And so there the three of them were, both of the Governor's daughters and William Turner, a blacksmith, a barrier between the British troops and Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Lower your weapons; for goodness' sake, put them down!" the father of Leah and Elizabeth Swann ordered, flabbergasted at the impudent behavior of his children. As directed, the soldiers did indeed draw up their arms.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked of Elizabeth, finally seeing her true choice.

"It is."

Leah couldn't help but feel for the Commodore, sympathize with his feelings of unrequited love, but at the moment, there were much more pressing matters at hand. It seemed there were always more pressing matters at hand.

Without warning, she felt a touch on her hand. Gasping in surprise, she turned her head sharply, but was only met with Jack, and it was obvious, though he was not looking at her, that for some odd reason (Could he be trying to comfort her, or be somehow kind? Or… was this just another token of his goodbye?), he was touching her hand. After her initial shock, Leah smiled to herself, shook her head, and grasped his hand tightly, though no one else perceived this. It was then that she noticed what had already caught Jack's attention… a parrot. And not just any parrot… Cotton's parrot. All of a sudden, she understood, understood something she still hadn't quite been certain of: the _means_ of Jack's escape. The _Pearl_, it was here. He was free!

Releasing her hand, Jack stepped away, off to say his "goodbyes". It was best… to leave as conspicuously as possible, best to leave them all as confused as possible. He'd found a confused or uncomfortable foe was just all the more simple to overcome. And besides that… Why not? "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." With his usual cockiness intact, he moved over to Governor Swann, severely breaching his personal space as he spoke. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… ecunimically… grammatically." Leah openly gaped at him. _What_ was he _doing_?

His next target was Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Leah couldn't believe this, and completely forgot about her sorrows for the moment. Was he bloody _mad_? Why wasn't he leaving already?

_Leave, Jack. Just get out of here. Leave!_

Besides the fact that it wasn't exactly overly safe for him to hang about, she wasn't sure if she could stand the sheer proximity of the man without breaking down, any longer. Yes, now that he was actually moving towards the ledge behind them, her inner agony came back to her tenfold.

"Elizabeth, it never would have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." On somewhat different circumstances, Leah might have pondered over this statement, but under the present ones…

Forcing her eyes up off of the stone ground, a hand moving to wipe away the single tear now running down her cheek, the one she had not been able to hold back, Leah was astounded to find Jack very near her. "Leah, you on the other hand… You're coming with me."

"Wha-?" But she had no time to react, as at that moment, he grabbed her upraised arm and began to practically _drag_ her over to the ledge. There was a unanimous gasp through the crowd behind them at this little occurrence, but once again, Governor Swann ordered them to keep their weapons down, concerned for his daughter's safety.

After taking only a few steps, Jack turned yet again, Leah still in tow. There was one person left that he still had to say his own _grand_ farewell to. "Will… nice hat." And once again, they were moving up the stairs. Looking back, Leah could see all of them, and all of them in a sort of shocked silence at what Jack was doing, though the Commodore, his men, and the Governor had all moved drastically forward. From behind the soldiers, Elizabeth was watching her closely, Will simply looking at the two of them as if they truly were utterly and completely daft, though he was just a _tad_ bit disbelieving that Jack was actually going through with this. 

"Men, this is the day that you will _always_ remember as the day you-" And having gauged the distance _oh so very well_, Jack fell over the edge of the battlement, taking Leah with him. Having been taken _completely_ off guard, Leah Swann fell all the way down to the water… screaming.

Upon reaching the water, she was thrust down deep. Instinctively, she swam for the surface, but, after reaching it and taking in just one breath, she was forced back down. Something was wrong…

Her gown, her bloody fine gown, it was pulling her down! Desperately, she tried to wriggle out of it, but with her arms undoing the front, it was hard to keep even relatively afloat. She could not help but feel the utmost of relief as Jack, having realized what the problem was, helped her get the blasted thing off. It was a good thing that she wasn't _wearing_ a corset that day, else that might have been a problem as well.

Finally free of the garment, Leah came up sputtering to the surface, treading water. "A-are you _mad_?" she gasped out, glaring. "Do you _realize_ what my Father will-"

Having spotted the _Pearl_-which looked quite strange with white sails, to be certain-Jack was already grinning, and the grin did not fade as he pulled the furious female towards him, catching her in a deep kiss. This brought about the exact effect he had been hoping for: it shut the girl up.

As they could not very well continue this embrace of theirs in the water without sinking, Jack pulled away after only a few seconds had passed. Gulping in air, mentally reminding herself to stay afloat, Leah said nothing. Together, the duo swam towards Jack's ship.

What _would_ her father do? What would Elizabeth do? What would any of them do? The answers to these questions Leah knew not, but she did know this: she was going away with Jack. She was leaving Port Royale. And, yes, she was going to be a pirate, an outlaw… but she was escaping. And so, Leah did not worry about what was yet to come. She would not allow herself to just yet.

Before long, a rope was let down into the water, and Leah and Jack were heaved onto the ship, the both of them utterly _drenched_ as they plopped down on the deck, Leah nearer to the stern of the ship than he was. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack said to Gibbs in greeting.

"We figured they were more actual… guidelines," he explained, and smiling, he helped Jack up. In the background, Leah helped herself get to her feet. This was when Mr. Gibbs seemed to notice her. "Hey, Jack, what she be doing here?" he questioned as Mr. Cotton handed him his hat. After thanking the tonguless pirate, Jack turned back to Gibbs, the hat still held in his hands.

"She's coming with us, mate," Jack said matter-of-factly, and then placed the hat firmly upon his head.

"Oh no, Cap'n, it's-"

"We already have one aboard, eh? One more won't make much more difference." Leah, having stood in the same exact spot for that entire exchange, continued to stand there. Briefly, she considered wringing out her skirt as she, well, stood. True, it was a warm Jamaican day… but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable standing there soaked through and through.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria began, moving up from behind Jack and placing his coat around his shoulders, "The_ Black Pearl_ is yours." Personally, Anamaria really couldn't have cared _less_ about another woman onboard, as long as she was trained properly. Nonetheless, though she didn't say anything, she really hoped Jack knew what he was doing.

His hat properly on his head, his coat around his shoulders, the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, almost like a man entranced, went straight for the wheel of his ship. Practically stroking the thing, he allowed himself to relish in the moment. After nearly a decade, the _Pearl_ was finally back in _his_ care, under _his_ command. After nearly a decade…

This was when he noticed something, something that could _not_ be. Jack noticed that absolutely _every single member _of his crew was gathered 'round him, watching him admire his ship, most doing this with a smile. Well, he couldn't exactly have this… "On deck you scabrous dogs!" The crew rushed to follow his orders, getting down off of the quarterdeck. "Man the braces!" And then, taking out his compass with one arm fondly on the wheel of his ship, he said quietly, so that only he and anyone in his direct vicinity could hear, "Now… bring me that horizon."

Leah, completely and totally overjoyed at both the prospect of leaving Port Royale and at Jack's apparent happiness, continued to just… stand there, more than a little uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Where did she fit in? What was she supposed to be doing right now?

Suddenly, a voice called her, and her head snapped up, looking straight at Jack. "Leah luv, come here." And, as always, she obeyed. Really… what else what she going to do? Dive overboard? He _was_ the Captain, after all, and he _was_ Jack Sparrow. So, there she now was, with Jack's right arm, the one in which the compass was in, around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said quietly, never having felt more comfortable in her life.

"Don't mention it, luv," was his response, in true Jack style. And, before long, Jack began to… to _sing_ something? And something very familiar at that. Curiously, she tilted her head ever so slightly as to get a better look at him. "Nanananana, and really bad eggs-"

"You know that song?" she interrupted, surprised to find this out.

"Aye, Elizabeth taught it to me. Lovely lass, though she needs to learn to hold her rum a bit better, I'd say."

_I do _not_ want to know_, is what Leah thought, but instead, she said, "Well, do you know the rest?"

"Sing along, luv," he grinned, and so, feeling just a tad bit strange at _singing_, but still bloody _giddy_ at escaping Port Royale with this wonderful man beside her, she sang. "Nanananana, and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

    And now, truly…

**_Fin_**

A/N: *bawls her eyes out* I-I can't believe it's over, mates! *sob sob sob, and hands out free passes to visit the closet any time, depending on circumstances, that is, and hands out various posters, movies, cds, piccies, magazines, flags, key chains, merchandice, etc., all having to do with pirates and Pirates (otC)* It's been an awesome journey, mates, and I'll miss this fic dearly! And I'll miss you all! *drinks rum to drown her sorrows, but fails, and just cries, debating whether or not they should all go into a rousing rendition of "Kumbaya" around the bonfire, but instead throws out marshmallows, sticks to roast 'em on, and takes out packets of graham crackers, chocolate, and rum* S-s'mores help everything… And accompanied with rum… definitely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*****Concerning the Sequel: The Cove of Secrets*****

Once again, I gotta tell y'all, it's been a bloody _spectacular_ journey with you all on this fic mates (Can I say it ENOUGH), and Leah… well that bloody girl (who is WAY older than me, might I add) refuses to leave! So, we have the sequel, which, yes, I _have_ started, and which will be up in 1-2 weeks. No longer than that, I swear on me black, little heart. :D Ok, and now on to the goodies I'm sure you are all SO anxiously awaiting, just what the sequel is ABOUT (though I am leaving many things to surprise, mates. This is NOT a detail-to-detail thing).

Basically, around 4 years have passed, and Leah and Jack, after a _really_ very rough start, are married and have kids: John (3 years old), their child, and Claire (4 years old), the offspring of Jack and Scarlet's sis. Scarlet raised her for a year after her sister died of a disease of some sort, but then got tired of it, and dumped her off with Jack. Two years, Claire's been with them, and Leah loves her like her own flesh and blood. But, since they're pirates, they can't exactly have toddlers always aboard the _Pearl_, savvy? Least not when they go off for particularly dangerous plunderings. So, they leave them with Elizabeth and Will a _lot_. They've been at Will and Elizabeth's for almost three months when this takes place. Leah has become a legend in her own right by this time, and is a favored topic of gossip in Port Royale and many other places, actually, but esp. there. (Guess why). See, for a while, she went through a phase… kiss on the lips, you're dead. Kiss on the cheek, you're knocked out, but live to tell the tale. She stopped, actually ('twas bloody hormones and mood swings from the pregnancy, and other times, pms, or just a whim, or she was just really… yeah), but the story of this remains… At most, she does the cheek thing every once in a while. And still, there are the tales of everything _else_ the _Pearl_ has been involved with, and what her and Jack have done. Publicly, Leah's father has denounced and disowned her, but off the record, as it were, he allows her to leave her children at his mansion, has good relations with both her and the kids, etc. Only problem is… one day, a pirate ship attacks Port Royale and guess what they're after? Leah and Jack's dear children… So, these two are kidnapped, and the kidnappers, leave a mysterious note behind. What are they after, you ask? The death of Jack and any closely associated with him (Leah and the kids, especially…), and, of course, the _Pearl_. See, the two ringleaders of the kidnappers, Eric and Swanson, have a history with Jack, and something he took from them long ago, before he was ever a "Captain", a map and a key. Could the _Pearl_ and the deaths of all these people simply be an added bonus? Could they have another central purpose? And what the bloody hell does Jack's compass have to do with anything? What is this little aspect of his history that Jack "neglected" to tell Leah? Find out, mates, in **The Cove of Secrets**.

**jeyke**: Well, you have to remember, mate…. Back then in the 1600's… females didn't have all too many rights, eh? As in the two most notorious female pirates of the time, who came _later_ even, mind you, had to disguise themselves as men, even. So, no, I'd say not sexist. :P But then again, I'm me, and I have very odd views. Lol :P And on thy next review: I'm glad you continued reviewing even after seeing something as sexist! :P (Seriously, if it caught your attention so much that you still bothered reading, thanks!). And I love doing that and torturing people. MUAHAHAHA! :D Yes, I'm evil. :P

**Rebel**: Hehehe… I KNEW I'd get people with that, even if I do feel a LITTLE bad, now. :P But I'm glad you enjoyed. I think that was why it was my fav chappie, too. I didn't have to worry about getting little details right, or lines perfect. All I had to worry about was CJS's personality, which I've got down pat _now_, I think. 

**Gwyn**: Hehe. Well SOMEONE'S hyper. ;-) I'm glad you liked the chapter, mate, and that me fic is the very first one to have ever caught you attention on here. And Evanescence is Canadian…? Ye sure? O.O I thought they were from some small US state…? Ah, w/e. :P Well, you get the first Evanescence CD, Origin, along with all their demos. Congrats! :D But don't cry!!!! Sequel! Sequel! :D

**Chaos**: Yupperz, writing that for thy nickname definitely saves time. ;-) But I know how to spell lightning! Lol Anyway… thanks SO MUCH for pointing all that out. It's all fixed, mate. :D Sorry 'bout that… I just hadn't watched the movie in far too long when I wrote that. I guarantee I'll do a better job on my sequel, but if I don't and you're a loyal reviewer there too, don't hesitate to tell me!  Same goes for this chap. And don't worry… Me own Grammar Cop never shuts up. -_-

**Spaci**: Hehe. Yes, and the sad part is, that chappie wasn't even going to be in it until I was in the teens with chappies, I believe. Lol But I'm REALLY glad you've enjoyed, and I really hope you like the sequel just as much! :D

**Suzzie**: Hehe. Understood every word, mate. MUAHAHAHA!!! :P

**TriGem**: Glad you enjoyed, darling! Yeah, see Leah's… odd. In Port Royale, since she's already known as the "bad girl", she can act out however she chooses with no real consequences. Same during Liz's rescue. She doesn't care about Jack, then, at least….. well, her mind is focused on other matters, like her sis, savvy? But then when she's alone with Jack and he's about to die and every word matters and she is forced to come face to face with her emotions… I luvvle complex heartache. :D *pats on back and offers Kleenex and cookies* Yeah, Jack doesn't have THE best ways of saying goodbye, if you know what I mean. "Let's make Leah completely obsessed with us so that when we die, she will too! :D" *glares at her closet* *clears throat* Um…. Yes… lol Anywayz, I'm glad you liked! 

**Empress**: *updates soon* :P And your quite welcome. Thank YOU for the compliment! I'm glad it was worth the rewrites.

**Angelqueen**: *prods the puddle* ;-) No, really, I'm glad ye enjoyed me little romance scene, depressing as it was. And of COURSE Jack loves her!!!! 'Course he doesn't tell her for over half a year, but ah well. (little spoiler there as, well, the timing of that isn't really mention in the sequel, though I'm sure there'll be flashbacks. ;-)***hint hint* **)

**echo**: Glad you liked! And uploaded!

**Kontara**: Just watch the movie REPEATEDLY, and his voice will ring in your head…. Trust me. -_- *glares at the closet* And I still think your name is lovely! :D

**Pendragon**: Hehe. Yes, enjoy. I realize it's gonna cost me almost a month of not having Jack to myself, but you guys deserve it! :D And here's hoping the good work has been kept up! ;-)

**aquastar**: Calm girl, calm!!!! Sheesh, romance JUNKIE! Lol Now, that "Fin" was just a joke to mess with your minds! This here is the ending, mate, and then…. SEQUEL!!! :D I'm glad you liked the romance, though.

**Spanish**: Ooh, I'm happy you liked, mate! And don't worry, one sequel, coming up! :D

**Anya**: Wowzers!!!! I kept ye here for an HOUR? O.O I'm honored!!!! And aren't I evil with my cliffies? ;-P MUAHAHAHA! :P

**Skywalker**: It's all right! Now, stop worrying about it! Very nice to know that my fin worked yet again, though. MUAHAHAHA…. And thankies for mentioning Jack. Good to know I'm getting better at writing the man. :P

**Shane**: Yes, I considered it… but then things would be all blah. Lol And YES! I've got someone hooked for the next one! Yay! :D  
**Riley**: Wow. I actually DID understand that, mate. And I know what you mean, but I'm not overly worried. I can write him pretty well now, and watching the movie always perfects my writing skills. 'Sides that, I know what's gonna happen and Jack's basic reaction, so, in case you do, have no fear! Though if I do mess up on 'im, do feel free to point it out. ;-) Thankies for the advice and concern! And I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Sal**: lol Yeah, maybe I should stop using that…. I just use it because I can't just continuously call her Leah or "she". :P Ah, perhaps I can… Ah well.

**Vagrant**: ROFL! Yes, yes it does. *Prods Leah and Jack* About time, eh? And I WROTE the bloody thing!

**Cherish**: Wow! I am officially honored! *blushes scarlet, no pun intended ;-)* THANK YOU! When I get a chance, though, I WILL edit certain parts of this fic. Even if you guys don't notice it, I was a bad girl and didn't proofread sometimes. ;-) It's been great having you as a reviewer, mate! And until the sequel… ta.

**Venus**: Wow! You're EXCITED, mate! Lol Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! And do NOT be jealous! My writing is not that spectacular. If you want to be jealous, read Anne Rice (OLD books, mind you -_-). Now THAT'S when I get jealous. But don't be sad! Just keep one word in mind: sequel. J

**Ipzy**: Hey mate! Long time no see! Lol No, realy, it's fine! Harry potter rocks! :P Anywayz, I'm glad you liked the chappie! And that my little evilness worked! MUAHAHAHAHA! ;-) Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chappie… and the sequel! ;-)


End file.
